Once Upon a Horse, a Dog, and a Dragon I Guess
by Mysticbreeze327
Summary: After 7 years, Chihiro returns to the spirited world, but this time not alone. But her trip is far from a fairy tale when she is almost assassinated, a mysterious girl with strange powers appears,  and an evil lord tries to take over the Spirit World.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Mysticbreeze327 here. This is an idea I tossed around for a while so I decided to give it a go. Tell me if you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sprited Away because if I did I would be rich! :D Haha just kidding. Miyazaki owns it. I only own Ace, (who is awesome by the way) Brooke (who is almost as awesome) and any other random characters I make up on the way.**

Chihiro urged Ace forward with her knees, pushing him into a fast canter. The seventeen year olds brown hair was tucked under a black helmet and her eyes looked straightforward. The trees loomed all around them but she didn't pay them any attention. Looking behind her, she whistled sharply at a German shepherd following them, its tongue sticking out at an awkward angle. "Come on Brooke," she called. "We're almost there."

Brooke sped up until she was head to head with Ace. Ace snorted in reply to the challenge. A couple minutes later they reached an old building, its dark red paint chipping away. A creepy statue was at the entrance I wide smile spanning its froggy face.

Chihiro slipped off Ace, her booted feet thumping unnaturally loud. "We're here," she whispered. Turning to Ace, she pulled the reins over his head and took her helmet off, slipping it under her arm. Stroking his ebony mane she looked down at Brooke. "You know I love you guys right? But I can't take you with me."

Brooke exchanged glanced at Ace as if saying _are you kidding me? After all I've heard of this place you NEED Ace and I there or you're DOOMED._

Chihiro laughed and gently patted her head. "You can't come—hey! Come back here!"

Ignoring her completely Brooke padded forward into the tunnel, immediately swamped into the darkness.

Ace started to trot forward, pulling Chihiro with him.

"Ok! OK!" Chihiro cried. "You can come." Giving a resigned sigh, she pulled Ace gently to a stop and whistled.

Brooke came padding back, rolling her eyes as if saying _come ON!_

Chihiro's body shuddered as she walked into the abandoned train station, the gate to the spirit world. _I thought I would never come here again. I can't wait to see Kamaji, Lin, and Zeniba. Oh yea, and Haku._ Ace's metal shoes clanged loudly against the brick floor and Chihiro winced at the disturbed silence. _I'm really glad I'm not alone though. Thank goodness I went against my better judgment and brought Ace and Brooke with me. _Ace nickered softly, bringing Chihiro out of her thoughts. "Look," she said. "It's the end of the tunnel!"

The three companionsn stepped into a grassy field. Beautiful clouds flew across the sky and more creepy statues dotted the landscape. This time, no wind blew Chihiro forward, no building moaned. Only their moving feet pushed them forward. Climbing up the old stairs (Ace had some trouble, Chihiro had to help him) they stepped into the "abandoned theme park," onto a street lined with restaurants. One had foot cooking merrily on a stove, but to Chihiro's surprise, Brooke didn't go for the succulent meat. Ace, well, was a vegetarian so he wouldn't want to eat it anyways. "You must have been listening when I told you all those stories."

Brooke just woofed in reply. _Well of COURSE we were listening. What sort of pets would we be if we didn't?_

As they reached the end of the street, Chihiro took a deep breath and walked to the entrance to a large building, a bathhouse. The sun shone bright in the sky, but something about the way the air moved was foreboding. Dusting of her tan riding pants and straightening her pretty blue riding blouse she started to forward.

Ace suddenly stepped in front of her, blocking her view of the bridge. Whenever she moved he sidestepped, still blocking her from moving forward.

"What's gotten into you!" Chihiro exclaimed. "Let—me—through!" Pushing him aside as hard as she could, she strained to get past him.

Ace resisted, but years of training won out, and he stepped aside.

"Finally!" Chihiro stepped forward and gasped, her eyes wide open with shock. For there on the bridge, Haku stood with a girl with beautiful long blonde hair holding hands and laughing. Suddenly he pulled her into a long kiss. Chihiro's eyes narrowed in anger. _Ok SERIOUSLY! Yea I know its been 7 years and all, but I didn't expect THIS. Wow Haku… you've sunk LOW. I mean I didn't expect him to welcome me with open arms and a kiss, maybe a "welcome back" or an "it's so good to see you!" Not this or HER. UGH! Well, it's not good to show weakness, so…_ Chihiro stepped onto the wooden bridge. Haku and his girlfriend hadn't even noticed her yet. Walking as calmly as she could she held tightly on Ace's reins and was reassured by the brushing on her leg as Brooke walked beside her. Passing by Haku she said without looking, "Hey Haku. It's been good seeing you. It's been a long time. A VERY long time."

Haku almost dropped the girl. "Chihiro—"

Ace took the liberty of spitting in Haku's surprised face as he passed by and Brooke growled threateningly.

Chihiro stepped through the wide entrance to the bathhouse. She turned around and looked apolitically at Ace. "Sorry buddy, you'll have to stay here until I find Lin. C'mon Brooke."

Brooke gave a triumphant look at Ace. _Ha I get to go with her and you don't. POWN._

Ace just glared back. _Oh shut up… I'm still her favorite._

Brooke gave an amused huff. _In your dreams buddy. I gotta go now. Where YOU can't go. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _She then followed Chihiro through the door, leaving an annoyed Ace behind.

Chihiro walked through the empty bathhouse. She hadn't taken off her boots, (**AN: Oooo bad girl :D) **but they were relatively clean and didn't leave trails on the floor. She climbed up the massive flights of stairs, but unlike last time, she was well exercised and it took little effort. Other than riding, she also swam regularly. Finally she and Brooke reached her old room where she had slept with Lin and the other girls. Grinning, she snuck over to Lin's sleeping form and leaned in close over her face. "Lin, wake UP!" she cried in a singsong voice.

Lin opened her eyes in a flash. "AHHHHHHH!" she screamed and scrambled to get up.

The other girls in the room opened their eyes and looked toward the commotion. "Lin what's up?" One woman asked sleepily. "Ugh what is that STENCH? HUMAN!"

"Oh by Kami's sake what are you doing here!" Lin cried. "Who are you and how did you get here!"

Chihiro was laughing to hard to speak. "Oh Lin," she finally "You can't even recognize an old friend?"

"You're not an old friend!" Lin cried indignantly. "I'd never be friends with a HUMAN. Except for one, but she was here 7 years ago. She had the most beautiful chestnut hair, like yours, and pretty brown eyes, like yours. Wait… no way…"

"Yes way!" the teen cried and hugged her older friend. "I'm back and ready to partayyyy!"

"Slow down there hotshot," Lin said shoving Chihiro gently. "I still haven't forgiven you for waking me up so early."

Brooke barked loudly, begging for some attention.

Lin screamed even louder than before. "What is THAT!" She and the other girls scotched away from Brooke as far as she could.

Brooke looked annoyed. _Really? I'm not that scary!_

Chihiro looked at Lin in amazement. "Are you serious? You've never seen a DOG before?"

"A a a a dog? What's that?" Lin looked at her fearfully.

Chihiro pulled Lin closer to Brooke. "This here is Brooke. She's a German Shepherd and the nicest dog you'll ever meet. Which is very probable according to the fact you've never seen a dog before… C'mon she won't bite."

Lin hesitantly patted Brooke's nose. Brooke licked her hand and smiled a doggy smile. Lin started to grin and she stroked Brooke's soft ears.

Chihiro gasped, lifting up her hand. "I'm see-through! O not again."

Lin sighed resignedly as she stood up from her newfound friend. "We better get you and Brooke some food then."

The two raced through the empty hallways to the kitchen, where Lin found some rice balls and a piece of chicken. She handed Chihiro a rice ball, who immediately bite into it, and tossed Brooke the piece of chicken. Immediately the two became nice and solid.

Chihiro started for the door. "There's one more friend I have to make sure is ok," she said.

Lin followed her, curious to see who this "friend" was.

Chihiro ran to the entrance and was relieved to see Ace standing there, nice and solid, eating some grass. Haku was gone.

Lin gasped, again. "What is THAT?"

Chihiro grinned. "That my friend is a horse and his name is Ace. He's also one of my best friends, next to Brooke. And you. Kinda."

Lin stroked Ace's muzzle. "Wow, it's even softer than Brooke's ears!"

Ace nickered triumphantly to Brooke. _Haha. I win. Score!_

_ Shut up!_

Chihiro unlatched Ace's girth and slipped her dark leather saddle off. 2 large saddlebags hung from the sides of the English saddle, a strange combination. The bridle went off next and Ace gave a satisfied grunt as the bit came out.

Brooke snickered a dog snicker. _And that's why I'm lucky big guy. I don't have to put a cold metal bit in my mouth._

_Shut up._

"Hey Lin, do you mind putting these in the room?" Chihiro asked, giving Lin the saddle, saddle pad, and bridle. "It's time I saw my good old friend Yubaba."

**There's chapter one! I hope you liked it! PLEASE read and review! I hate doing this, but I want at least a couple reviews before updating. I like knowing what the public thinks. **

**Character Description Thingy:**

**Ace: a jet-black Arabian thoroughbred mix stallion with a thin white stripe on his face and two white socks. Very good temperament but can be very playful. Loves to run and jump.**

**Brooke: A German shepherd with the normal colors (I don't have a dog so I don't know much…) brown and black. Female with a very good temper. Likes to argue with Ace a lot. **

**Chihiro: a beautiful 17 year old with long brown hair going a couple inches past her shoulders and pretty hazel eyes with a greenish tint. About 5 ft 5 inches. Hobbies are riding horses and swimming. Very athletic. NOTE: in this story she isn't infatuated with Haku, she just like him. I mean seriously they were like 10 when they "fell in love."**

**THANKS FOR READING!  
>-Mysticbreeze327<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not good at keeping threats. TEE HEE. I decided to update anyways because I was bored. Hey people! For anyone who was wondering (which is no one xD) when Ace and Brooke yell at each other in italics, they aren't really talking. They can understand each other because I don't believe the belief that animals are dumb and can't talk and don't have feelings in real life. I mean seriously? That's going a little too far. And Chihiro "talks' back to them by interpreting their noises. O yea, I changed it so that Chihiro is actually 5 ft 6 ¼, so she isn't like tiny. And fyi, I love haku-chihiro its just I can't write mushy mushy "I love you stuff." It would go somewhat like this.**

**Haku: I love you**

**Chihiro: I love you too!**

**THE END :D **

**Italics are thoughts or arguments and such between Ace and Brooke**

**Have fun reading!**

The elevator rumbled ominously as she rode to the top floor. She was alone again, having left Brooke with Ace. She stepped cautiously on the floor and approached the large door that led to Yubaba's office. She stepped warily toward it but to her relief the knocker seemed to be asleep. Sticking her slender hand out she tugged at the gold ring handle but the door refused to budge. "Open up you stupid thing," she grunted through her teeth. Grasping the handle between her hands she leaned back and pulled, her feet bracing against the floor. "Stupid—door!" Finally, it crashed open and Chihiro fell over, gasping for breath. _That took so much effort, it's sad._ Propping herself onto her fingertips she pushed herself up and started to walk down the long hallway. Grotesque decorations covered the walls. They were way to fancy in her opinion; gold was everywhere and jewels shined in the very corners of the darkness. _I am so glad I'm not getting pulled in this time. _When at least she reached the end of the freakishly long and winding halls she was surprised to see that the lamps in Yubaba's office were lit, though the witch herself wasn't there. _That's strange, where can she be? She obviously isn't in the bathhouse, no one is._

"Hahaha!" Faint laughter could be heard from the adjourning room.

Chihiro peeked her nose around the door and was astonished to see Yubaba sitting on a chair reading a book as a small boy of about 7 laughed. Chihiro rubbed her eyes. _I must be seeing things…_ but she wasn't. Yubaba really WAS doing something… human like. Gathering up her courage she knocked quietly on the doorframe.

Yubaba whipped her humungous head around and stared at the intruder. "You! What are you doing here!"

"Hiya Yubaba, what's up?" Chihiro said brightly. She was surprised that she wasn't scared at all of Yubaba. "I'm baaaaaaacckkkk! And this can't be Boh?"

The little boy tottered over. "Sen!"

Chihiro laughed. "Actually, it's Chihiro. That's my REAL name." She was about to add "that Yubaba stole from me," but due to the fact that Yubaba was there and Boh WAS her son, she decided it wouldn't be such a good idea.

Boh tried this no word out. "Chi-hi-ro. I like it!"

Chihiro grinned. Yubaba glared. "Honey go play with the heads for a while ok? I have to speak with Se—Chihiro." The two women stepped out into "big head's office" office. "So human, you're back." Yubaba spit out. "What do you want?"

"What I want Yubaba is a temporary job. In exchange for food and shelter I'll work here. No contract required, only my word that I'll work, which is something I NEVER break. I also can leave whenever I want to visit Zeniba and No-Face and just plain wander around. But still, no work, no food. Got it?"

Yubaba glared at her again. "And why should I do that? Why should I trust you to work hard? Last time you were here you could barely work." Though she would never admit it Chihiro looked ready to work. Her arms and legs were muscular, but not to muscular to look bad, and she looked very fit.

"Last time I was here I made you a whole lot of money." Chihiro argued.

Yubaba grumbled in reply. Suddenly, Boh appeared. "Agree to her proposol mommy or I won't love you anymore!" Tears started to roll down his face.

Chihiro cringed inwardly. _Ok I wouldn't go that far…._

Yubaba rushed to her small son and embraced him. "It's ok honey, don't cry!" Looking toward Chihiro she said quickly, "All right I agree. Now leave!"

Chihiro gave a small whoop. "One more thing Yubaba, where can I keep two friend?"

Yubaba glared.

Some time later…

**Haku's (kinda) POV:**

The sun had set and the bathhouse had woken up. Haku watched from the top of the stairs as the staff crowded around Chihiro, hugging her and crying. _Oh Chihiro. It's so good to see you. You don't know how much I missed you._ He started to go down the stairs and when he finally reached the bottom he tried to shove through the crowd, with little response. Getting annoyed he pushed harder, till whispers of "its Master Haku" rang through the air. The workers quickly moved to create a path for him. Chihiro's back was towards him as she was talking to a handsome storm spirit, who was, interestingly enough, a guest. Guest usually were repulsed by humans. And workers in that matter. Chihiro suddenly bent over in laughter, the clear sound ringing clearly through the bath house. _I wish I were the one who was making her laugh like that._

Chihiro suddenly turned. The laughter stopped and silence reined supreme. "Haku," she said coolly. "Nice to see you." Her voice echoed in the now silent bathhouse as workers and guests alike starred.

Lin coughed loudly. "C'mon you silent brutes, let's have some conversation!" Noticing the angry glares from the guests she hastened to speak again. "Honored guests why don't we have some idle chatter?"

After a few moments conversations started across the room, mostly along the lines of "Kohaku and Chihiro how sweet," and "Lin should lose her temper and close her mouth!"

Haku shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. "I'm now called Kohaku by the way."  
>Chihiro smiled a beautiful smile that graced her delicate face. "That's wonderful! You must have gotten your name back then!" She grasped his hands in hers and squeezed them.<p>

Kohaku felt a blush coming and tried to smother it by pretending to cough. This fake cough turned into a series of violent ones and several moments were spent having Kohaku coughing his guts off and Chihiro trying not to laugh. After his fit ended he placed his hands at his sides. (when he was coughing he had let go of her hands) "Chihiro, there's something I have to tell you…"

"Kohaku darling!" A mass barreled into his side strangling him in a massive hug. Then she planted a big kiss on his cheek.

Kohaku groaned inwardly. Chihiro was staring, one slim eyebrow raised in surprise. _She couldn't have picked a worse time to come back._

**There we go. Another chapter done! How sad, not enough Ace and Brooke in here, but there will be a lot more of them when I write the next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is kind of sad, not a single review. Sad face. I don't know if anyone is reading this, but if you are PLEASE review. Thanks!**

_Hey look, Haku's girlfriend is here. Yipee. Well, I should be courteous so… _Chihiro extended her hand to the blonde girl. "Hi, I'm Chihiro, and you are?"

The girl smiled back at her over Kohaku's shoulder. Unlatching her arms from around Kohaku's neck she stepped forward and shook the extended hand. "Hello Chihiro, I am Ashley, (**AN: I know it's not a Japanese name but whatever.") **a light sprit. It's nice to meet you."

Chihiro saw Kohaku cringe. _Haha, iron face Kohaku is unsure. Epic._ "So light sprit eh? What do you do?"

Ashley grinned. "Well, as a light sprit, I work with the sun god do make sure the worlds have enough life. My colleagues and I that is do it." 

"That's awesome," Chihiro said. She was interrupted by a pat on her shoulder.

"Hey Sen, do you remember me?" asked a girl in a pink uniform about her age. "I worked to floors with you last time."

"Oh yea…" Chihiro said. "I remember you were one of the fastest girls there and I was like the slowest."

The girl blushed in pleasure. "Why thank you Chihiro! I'm so glad I met you! Bye!" She melted into the crowd.

_Anyways… _"Bye Kohaku, Ashley." Leaving the couple she went through the crowd to one of the less crowded corners. Being an excellent singer and not afraid to show it, she started to sing a popular song in America. "Partying partying YEA! Partying partying. YEA! FUN FUN FUN FUN LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND!" People started to stare. "Heh." _Well this is awkward. These people don't HAVE weekends. And why is that song so popular anyways? And where's Lin? Cuz Its FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! Oh gosh I'm even singing it in my head!_

Lin appeared and placed her hand on Chihiro's shoulder. "Chi, we have to go back to the room now." Lin said worriedly. "You know, before Yubaba BLOWS HER TOP!"

"Ok," Chihiro agreed, I mean it was an unauthorized party. "Bye everyone!" (no one heard her.) Following Lin, they took a lift up to their room.

"This is your bed," Lin said, pointing to the bed next to hers. "This is where you will sleep, right next to me!" And here's your stuff." She pointed to a pile in the corner where Chihiro's saddle, bridle, and saddlebags lay in a heap.

Chihiro strode over to her belongings and sorted through them. "Hey Lin, is there anywhere I can keep my clothes?"

Lin looked confused. "Clothes? We only have our work outfits."

Chihiro laughed. "And only one at that. Well I have a bunch of clothes from home and other things so…"

Lin shrugged. "There's only the floor so…"

"Thanks for nothing," Chihiro said. Opening the saddlebags she took out 2 pairs of dark blue jeans and a pair of jean shorts. Then she took out a series of shirts and piled them, one after the other into a pile on the floor along with a couple of other necessities.

"Whoa," Lin said, her eyes wide. "That's a lot of clothes. What else have you go packed in those bags of yours?"

Chihiro grinned. "Just this." She took out a beautiful blue knee length dress with a silver sash around the middle. It was strapless and flowed out from the sash. "And these." Silver high heels came out next. "I know we're not supposed to wear shoes but they are just to cute."

Lin took the dress gingerly as if scared that she would rip the delicate material. "It's so pretty…"

Chihiro took the dress back from Lin and folded it carefully, gently settling back in the bag. "I probably should get into my work clothes so can you give me some?"

Lin threw the pink clothes toward here. "Been there done that. Change quickly and meet me outside."

Chihiro dressed quickly and stepped outside where Lin stood waiting. Together, they went down to the bottom floor and asked the foreman what their assignments that day were.

"You have the big tub, orders from the top, again." The foreman said uncomfortably.

Chihiro grinned. "Ah Lin, good old times."

Lin glared. "Like the time when he fell into the tub, failed at getting tokens from Mr. Head Guy here, and let No Face in? Yep, good old times. And doesn't your face hurt from smiling so much?"

Chihiro made her smile as wide as it possibly get. "Yes it does. And how about that time you er, uh, eh, never mind, why don't we go!" While hurrying out of the room she tripped over something and fell flat on her face.

"And you're still a dope. Cmon!" Lin stepped over her fallen body not even trying to help her up.

"Hey…." Chihiro muttered. Propping herself on her hands, she lifted herself from the floor and followed Lin to the big tub. "Ewwwwwwww. Look at all that poo slime at the bottom. I've swum in lakes cleaner than this."

Lin ignored her groans and rolled up her sleeves. "Go get the bucket and fill it up with water. Oh yea, get some brooms."

With an annoyed, "yes ma'm" Chihiro fetched two brooms and a bucket and started to clear all the dirty reeds and random plants on the floor. "What used this tub last time. The king of stink spirits?"

"Don't be mean to that spirit or you'll stink for a week," Lin said. "And when did you get such a big attitude?"

"What big attitude?" Chihiro sincerely and grinned. "Get back to work."

Four hours later, the floor and the tub were clean, leaving Lin and Chihiro exhausted. Lin fetched an herbal soak from the foreman and hit a panel on the wall with her fist, opening a small hatch where she attached the token to a small clip and sent it up to Kamaji. Steaming hot water came from a water thingy (**AN: What is that thing anyways?)** and poured into the tub until it was filled to the brim.

The foreman suddenly appeared. "Lin, Chihiro, I have your relief's here. Two young girls appeared from behind him and bowed.

"Ok thanks," Lin said gratefully. Both Chihiro and Lin bowed to the other three spirits and left the room heads low and bodies limp with exhaustion. Lin yawned. "Time to go to bed! It's been a long day."

"Thanks Lin," Chihiro said as she settled into her bed. "For everything."

**Another chapter done and not a single review. I'm sorry but that's very depressing. PLEASE review and tell me what you think about this story! Thanks for reading everyone who actually did!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! (and gals) thanks to InkWoven, darkangels1112, and umm 0 for reviewing. You don't know how awesome I think darkangels1112 is. **

**Inkwoven: I wonder what would happen if YOU DID say that to his face. I'm thinking of something along the lines you falling off a cliff into the ocean. Not a good idea. :D And Ace and Brooke's conversations are supposed to be entertaining so I'm glad you think they are. And about the grammatical errors? I know, grammar is a really weak spot for me. :D But everyone has problems right? Anyways…**

**(0): It is an annoying song, that's why I used it!**

**darkangels112: hello again. Thanks for reviewing on this story. And what the hey is a focett? I do believe the word you are looking for is FAUCET. HAHAHAHAHA. Anyways…. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Brooke: Bark bark bark bark**

**Ace: Wha…? **

**Brooke: bark whoof bark**

**Ace: …?**

**Me: Umm. Technical difficulties people. Or doggy difficulties. I do not own Spirited Away. Miyazaki does**

_Chihiro raced through the deserted corridors of the bathhouse, her feet slipping on the smooth floorboards. Her breath came fast and her heart beat loudly in her chest. Thump, thump, thump. Skidding to a stop, she bent over and touched her hands to her knees, trying to regain her breath. Looking behind her she was relieved to see Brooke padding over to her. "Brooke! You don't know how glad I am to see you!"_

_Brooke suddenly growled revealing sharp white fangs and slid onto her haunches into a crouch. _

"_Brooke?" Chihiro asked, her voice shaking. "Brooke? Shh girl it's ok. There's nothing here to harm us."_

_Brooke gave no reaction and only slinked forward, her eyes fixed on Chihiro. Her claws were menacingly sharp and glittered in the faint light._

_Chihiro started to step back, her eyes fixed on Brooke's, all the while speaking in soft slow tones. "Shh. It's ok. It's ok."_

_Brooke lunged, her sharp teeth inches from Chihiro's neck…_

_Chihiro screamed and tried to run but the fangs closed around her neck and bit down. She saw red then black and fell into oblivion._

"Ahhhh!" Chihiro screamed, her breath coming in gasps. Looking wildly around the room, she was relieved to see Lin and the other girls there. Early morning light filtered through the thin rice-paper screens. _Right, we sleep in the daytime._

Brooke came over to Chihiro, her deep brown eyes looking at her worriedly. _Are you ok? You were whimpering and screaming in your sleep._

Chihiro petted Brooke gingerly on the head. _It was all a dream. All a dream. _"I'm ok Brooke, just super tired. Let's get some sleep."

Brooke yawned in reply and walked over to her bundle of blankets where she slept. She looked at Chihiro and woofed softly. _Good night._

Chihiro laughed quietly. "Good night to you too." Settling back into her soft blankets she fell back into a deep sleep.

_ Chihiro waved at the cheering bathhouse workers and raced to the end of the bridge where Haku stood waiting for her, his hand outstretched. She took his warm hand in hers and they raced off together toward the tunnel where her parents were waiting for her. "The water's gone," she gasped. "I can cross."_

_ "And I can't go any farther," Haku replied tersely. "Just keep going until you reach the tunnel and remember, don't look back."_

_ "What will you do?" Chihiro asked, her voice concerned._

_ "Don't worry," Haku said confidently. "Thanks to you I have my name back. Im going to have a little talk with Yubaba and end my apprenticeship."_

_ "Will we meet again?" Chihiro asked, worried that she would never see her "true love" again._

_ "I promise."_

Chihiro woke up, tears streaming silently down her face. _He promised, he was so kind… But look where are we now Kohaku._ Wiping her face she grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly in jean shorts and a dark green V-neck. Creeping down the stairs she went to the small lean two were Ace stood, dozing. She slipped a dark blue halter on him and slowly led him out of the stall thing.

Ace nickered quietly. _Why are we up when no one else is?_

"Because Ace, I have the strangest urge to jump into that nice lake over there. Looking back at the bathhouse, Chihiro was surprised to see Kohaku on one of the balconies, looking at Ace and her. _And that's not creepy at all…_

A scared whimper came behind them. Chihiro looked behind her to see Brooke crouching down low, her belly fur brushing the ground.

Ace gave an amused snort. _Awww. Is poor wittle Brookey scared of the big, bad, water?_

_ I am not! _Brooke sad angrily on her rump a safe distance from the water's edge.

Ace rolled his eyes. _And I'm a cow. One of my friends was called a cow by this lizard dragon thing once. Khan was really annoyed._

Chihiro mounted Ace and sat on his bare back. "C'mon boy, lets play!"  
>Ace neighed happily. When Chihiro gave him the "I'm ready sign," he started to buck violently.<p>

Chihiro held on tight with her legs, whooping as Ace plunged up and down. This was a game they commonly played, to see how long she could hold on. She wasn't scared because the grass around her was soft and she would trust Ace with her life. She was vaguely ware of Kohaku leaping off the balcony and racing toward her. With a great buck, Ace propelled her into the sky. Being the excellent swimmer that she was, she dove into the middle of the lake in a smooth dive.

Kohaku raced to the lake. "Are you alright!" he cried breathlessly. "Why did that creature start acting like that!"

Chihiro rolled her eyes and paddled to the shore and took his hand reassuringly. "It's just a game Ace and I play. Nothing to worry about. See, I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh," Kohaku said stiffly. Brushing his hands on his pants, he stood up and looked ready to walk away, his face once again a cold mask.

_Geez, what his problem?_ Chihiro decided to take the plunge. "Would you like to join me? It's really nice in here."

Kohaku stared at her, giving her the are-you-serious-I-can't-jump-into-the-lake-im-a-respectable-person look.

Chihiro sighed. "Ok fine then. Just run off and do your little chores." _Well the gods can't say I tried._

Ace, noticing Chihiro was down, decided to cheer her up. Starting at a gallop he leaped into the lake, creating a large wave to appear and splash Chihiro full in the face. He whinnied at the figure still at the patch of grass safely away from the lake. _C'mon you scaredy-cat, jump in! The water's great!_

Brooke sniffed in contempt. _As if. And don't you dare relate me to a cat, cats are despicable beings._

Ace snorted, amused. _You only say that because a stray once totally beat you up after you challenged him to a "duel."_

Brooke looked annoyed. _I thought we agreed never to talk about that! He was toally cheating! He used his claws and his teeth!_

_ Excuse me for saying this, but I believed __YOU__ used your teeth and your claws as well. _Ace lunged forward and took hold of Brooke's collar between his teeth.

Brooke struggled furiously, to no avail. _What do you think your doing! No way… You wouldn't dare._

Ace dragged her over to the side of the lake and tossed her in. (**AN: This, by the way, didn't hurt, so no saying "Ace is such a meanie!" Brooke has done much, much, worse, believe me)**

Brooke barked furiously. _Ace! You'll pay for this!_

Ace was to busy laughing his horsie laugh to hear here.

Chihiro watched the two, an amused smile gracing her face. _Even though they would never admit those two would be nothing without each other. And I would be nothing without them._

**Another chapter done! Dum dum dee! For any Princess Mononoke fans, check out my other fic, "A Brother's love." Thanks for reading and review!  
>-Mysticbreeze327<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AHHHHH I am soooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I was really busy these last few days. Thanks to masaruchan, Masaki4everDead, Inkwoven, and the forever awesome darkangels112. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Haku: YOU DIDN'T UPDATE!**

**Me: Wow… Haku's is actually screaming! I bet that has never before in the history of the world.**

**Haku: Hmff. My name is Kohaku.**

**Me: Whatevar.**

**Chihiro: What's going on?**

**Me: Haku just told me an amazing story. When he was a kid he ate a fish and- **

**Haku: Mysticbreeze327 does not own Spirited Away! *uses magic**

**Me: *getting pushed away NOT COOL HAKU NOT COOL**

**masaruchan: I'm glad you enjoyed the story!**

**Masaki4everDead: I'm glad you think this is a very good story and I'm SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE QUICKLY**

**InkWoven: Hehehe this chapter didn't come so fast. I actually ride horses, so it was easier to write about the whole "riding through the forest and the spirit" thing. And how would any story be fun if she was still a whiny little girl? It would probably go like this.**

**Haku: I have a girlfriend!**

**Chihiro: WAAAAAA *runs away home**

**THE END!**

**YAY! THE GRAMMAR WAS BETTER! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.**

**darkangels112: well excuse me! Just because you aren't a good speller doesn't mean im not! Joking, joking. XD We are both awesome. Got it?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Mysticbreeze327**

**TO THE STORY**

_**Italics are thoughts**_

Chihiro strolled through the long grass absentmindedly, twirling her hair between her slender fingers. She was singing softly and although she didn't notice, even the birds stopped to listen. "Who says you're the only one that's hurting! Trust me, That's the price of beauty! Who says you're not pretty! Who says you're not beautiful, who says— **(AN: I do not own these lyrics. They are from the song "Who Says" by singer Selena Gomez)** AHHHHHHH!" Chihiro fell into a deep hole, hitting her butt at the bottom. "Oh look. A hole. I should have seen that coming." She rubbed her sore bottom and groaned, then checked out her surroundings. The walls of the hole were slick with mud and when she stuck her hand in just slid off, as if water. _That's weird. It's like water. This is most definitely not real dirt. Silly me, of course its not real dirt. It's probably "excrements of the gods." Yep that's right. Wait… EWWWWW! Wait. Excrements of the gods is supposed to be gold right? Well that is, according to the Mayans. Whew. _Chihiro looked down at her gold bangle bracelets. _Oh gosh. _Averting her eyes from the alarming bangles she continued to try to scale the high wall. "Stupid wall! Stupid wall! Stupid wall!" Chihiro cried as she fell for the fifth time.

A bluebird hopped to the edge of the hole and peeked in, tilting his head curiously as he peered at the muddy and disgruntled Chihiro.

"Go away bird!" Chihiro cried. "Get out of here!" Taking a clump of dirt in her hands, she threw it at the bird, causing it to leave the hole, flying for its life. Chihiro regretted her decision a couple of moments later. _Why did I get rid of him? He could have been my friend._

A couple of hours later…

Chihiro banged against the sides of the hole furiously, causing the wall to collapse, almost crushing her. She rose her hands to the dying light, cringing at their bloodiness. "Oh Yubaba is going to kill me if I'm late! And I mean actually kill me!" Chihiro paced in the small space, glad that she was wearing her thick riding boots. She started to cry but a quiet sound made her stop. Cocking her head to the side, she listened intently, straining her ears to hear the faint sound. _Barking? Yes, barking! _"Brooke! Brooke!" Chihiro cried, waving her arms furiously.

The barking grew continuously louder until Brooke stuck her head over the rim of the hole, not unlike the bluebird. She barked indignantly. _How on earth did you get down there?_

"Brooke, get help! Go get Lin! That's a good girl!" Chihiro cried. "I need help! These walls are to steep for me to climb! I've beem stuck here for hours!"

Brooke barked in understanding and raced away, her loud barking growing softer by the second.

Chihiro slumped against the wall and put her aching head in her hands. _I hope Brooke gets help soon._

Kohaku's POV:

Kohaku walked quietly through the lush gardens, his sandals sinking into the soft dirt. This place calmed him like no other and he came here regularly. Picking a pale pink bloom off a branch he smiled as he rubbed his fingers on the soft petals. The flower reminded him of Chihiro, soft and delicate, yet with a strong backbone and inner core. A gentle breeze blew the blossom from his fingertips and he looked up to see a frantic bluebird flying in a zigzag pattern, his blue feathers speckled with dirt. _What's with that?_ Passing the pigpen, he peeked in at the long rows of squealing pigs. _At least none of them are human._ Although Chihiro didn't know it, he had faithfully guarded the gate to the human world, hoping that she would return, and sent every single wandering human back where they came from. _Except for that one human. What was her name? Oh yea. Amelia Earhart. She just wouldn't leave!_ Amelia had refused to leave and had instead wandered off into the sprit world. _I hope she hasn't died. That would be tragic. _**(AN: The times are messed up in the spirit world. Although Amelia came after Chihiro, her time was long before)** Frantic barking interrupted his thoughts.

Brooke bounded to Kohaku, her red tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, slobber flying everywhere. Taking his pant leg between her jaws she pulled him in the direction of Chihiro.

Kohaku gently tried to take Brooke's fangs out of his uniform. When his attempts proved futile, he took Brooke's face between his hands and stared straight into her eyes. "Whoa girl, what's wrong!"

Brooke, as usual, growled in reply and still clutching Kohaku's clothes pulled him through the garden and into the open field.

Kohaku struggled to keep up due to the fact that he was unable to use his right leg properly, almost tripping a couple of times. "Slowwwww downnnnnnn!"  
>Brooke ignored him and skidded to a sudden stop at the rim of a hole, releasing his pants at the same time.<p>

Kohaku walked cautiously to the edge of the hole and looked down. He gasped, his eyes wide as he took in the seen before him. Chihiro lay at the bottom of the hole, unconscious, as blood poured from a deep wound in her head.

**END OF CHAPTER! **

**Hope you liked it! Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. "I am a despicable human being!" Anyways… I just realized that Susan Egan voiced Lin in the English adaptation of Spirited Away! You know, the person who voiced Megara in Hercules and played Belle in the original Broadway musical? Anyways, ending the nerd fest…. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON!  
>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! SCHOOLS OVER! Thanks to NevaehS author of AnyOh, darkangels1112, and InkWoven for reviewing! Luv ya! InkWoven is catching up to darkangels1112 in awesomness. XD**

**Disclaimer:  
>Chihiro: I'm mad at you. You made me fall into a hole, get a very hurting cut in my head, and gave Kohaku a girlfriend! I won't say the disclaimer!<br>Me: Hmf. Okay Haku you can do it.**

**Haku: Ok seriously, how many times have I told you my name is Kohaku?**

**Me: Does it look like I CARE? Because if it does, I would be worried.**

**Haku: Grrrrrrr**

**Me: Fine. Chihiro remember that story I was going to tell you about? You know how Haku ate a fish and everything?**

**Chihiro: Yes…**

**Haku: O.O You wouldn't dare….**

**Me: I do dare. So he ate this fish and the fish, well, didn't agree with his stomach. Well it hurt his little belly so much that he ran around screaming, causing his river to flood and afterwards he threw up, creating Mount Azuma. The crater in the middle of the mountain was caused when he fell face first into it. He was much bigger than.**

**Chihiro: snigger. "I've been to that mountain. Its very… brown."**

**Haku: *runs away**

**Lin: Hahahahahahaha**

**Me: When did you get here? I need to put locks on these doors. Anyways, I don't own Spirited Away! I only own Ace, Brooke, and Ashley.**

**NevaehS author of AnyOh: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you liked it! And I'll try.**

**Darkangels1112: Ok, I don't think your memory is THAT bad… All will be explained…**

**InkWoven: Grammar is better, always good. I know, I wish I had a really good voice as well, my voice is well, okay. I wonder what her parents would be like if she went, "Wahhh my sprit world boyfriend has a girlfriend!" Probably a one way trip to the asylum. Yep, I ride horses and Ace is the horse I wish I had. I think I'll add another person with a horse who also is based off a horse I wish I owned. If you can't tell, I don't OWN a horse I just ride Pal all the time. I'm glad you think that I'm funny, because that's the main idea. I mean I think it's boring if it's just a one in a million romance story. Bleh. Yes and Lin screams at tub walls on a regular basis. **

**Thanks for reviewing! On to the chapter!  
><strong>

Chihiro leaned against the hole's mushy sides, wincing at the squishy gunk seeping into her clothes. _That was possibly the worst decision I have ever made. Wait, scratch that. Coming to the spirit world was. I mean I have fallen into holes, been worked to the bone, and chased around by a flock of crows. _Closing her eyes she waited for the welcoming bark that Brooke would give as she raced back with help. Smiling slightly, Chihiro imagined what Lin would say. Something along the lines of "You stupid dope! Why in the world would you fall into a hole! Didn't you see it?" As the seconds stretched into minutes the exhausted Chihiro drifted into a light sleep. Seemingly only minutes later she was awoken by the sound of rocks clattering down. "Brooke?" she asked quietly. Opening her blurry eyes she was surprised to see not Brooke, but the furry face of a ferocious looking tiger man. The man had the furry ears of a tiger and a long tail, which was curled neatly over his booted feet. "Are you here to help me?" Chihiro asked warily, not liking the look on his face.

The tiger guy growled, revealing sharp fangs and unsheathed his long slender sword. "You worthless human. You don't deserve to be here."

Chihiro's eyes widened as she eyed the deadly weapon. "Well I think that sword is to beautiful to use on such a worthless human as I am. It wouldn't be doing it justice my having my blood on it."

The man ignored her comment and jumped into the hole. "My sword thirsts for something to kill. You will do."

Chihiro got to her feet shakily and took a stance. Although she had learned self defense for a couple of years, she knew in her weakened state, she stood no chance. "Stay away, I know kung fu!"

The man laughed. "You think your petty human rubbish moves are a match for mine! I think not!" Pushing Chihiro in the chest, he laughed again as her head hit a rock in the wall and slumped to the ground, stunned." He advanced, his sword prodding her in random places as she scrambled to get out of the way of his lethal weapon.

_He's toying with me. I'm just his prey and he's waiting for the perfect time to strike!_ Chihiro started to pray. _Please gods and spirits of this world please let Brooke come with help before he kills me. _As if in answer, a howl could be heard, not to far away, and coming quickly toward them.

The man growled as he sniffed the air. Taking Chihiro's head between his hands, he bashed it against the wall and leaped up out of the hole.

As Chihiro quickly faded into unconsciousness, she heard him say, "Count yourself as lucky human that you survived. This time."

Haku's Pov:

Cradling Chihiro in his arms, Kohaku raced toward the bathhouse, his feet skimming over the ground at inhuman speed. He couldn't turn into his dragon form, because there would be no way that Chihiro could hold on. Reaching the bathhouse, he went to Kamaji's boiler room. Settling Chihiro gently on the floor he ran over to the slumbering man. "Kamaji! Kamaji!" he cried, shaking him violently.

Kamaji just kept sleeping, his head cradled comfortably in his hand.

"Kamaji the boiler room is on fire!" Kohaku yelled.

"Ahhhh where!" Kamaji scrambled up. "There's no fire. Kohaku!"

Going over to Chihiro's side, Kohaku looked to Kamaji pleadingly. "Please, help her!"

Crawling over to Chihiro, Kamaji looked at Kohaku sternly. "Young man who is this?" **(AN: Chihiro hasn't seen him yet, he knows she's at the bath house but doesn't know what she looks like)** "Does Ashley know about this?"

Kohaku resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It's Chihiro! She's dying!"  
>At this Kamaji rushed forward, all eight legs moving, and studied the girl's wounds. "This looks serious. Go get Lin!"<p>

Kohaku didn't question Kamaji and swiftly turning into a dragon, he flew out the door. Riding the winds, he flew into the woman's dormitories through the same door that Chihiro yet let him in all those years ago. There he found Lin looking through the closet and throwing articles of clothing everywhere. "Lin!" he snapped, turning back into his human form.

Lin turned quickly and shoved what ever she had been looking for back into the closet. "What do you want?" she snapped back. "And why didn't you use the stairs? Are you too good for them or something?"

Normally Kohaku would have been curious about what she was hiding, but at the moment he was to worried to care. "Come with me! Chihiro's hurt!" Turning back into his dragon form he gestured with his head to his back, clearing Lin "to get on his back before he barbecued her."

Ling gasped. "What did you do to her dragon boy!" Raising her hand she slapped him, though it didn't work as well on a dragon as it did on a human.

Kohaku growled and grasped Lin with his tail and plopped her on his back. With a great surge he took off.

Lin screamed loudly as the rush of wind almost unseated her. "I will kill you for this dragon boy! I will personally cut you up and pan fry you and serve you to the guests on silver platters!" Her ranting was stopped when Haku took a sudden dive toward the ground floor and was replaced by another earsplitting scream. "You stupid lizard!"

Chihiro's POV:

Chihiro could only watch in horror as Kohaku was torn to pieces. The dragon moaned in pain as the tiger plunged his sword over and over into his body. Clenching her white dress in her fingers she shut her eyes as tears streamed down her face, unable to watch any longer. She cringed as the crowd cheered. _He's dead. He's dead. Haku's dead. _

A fat man, his white toga adorned with a purple sash, stood up and motioned with his hand for the crowd to be silent. "As Caesar, I declare Koga as the winner! Servants get rid of that despicable dragon!"

Chihiro watched helplessly as three green heads started to roll Kohaku's dead body into the hole. _This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, so very sorry._

The Caesar turned to her a smirk plastered on his face. "And you my dear shall marry Koga as his prize!"

Chihiro gave him a horrified look. "Father you can't!" _Father? This man is not my father!_

"I am the Caesar, I can do whatever I want," her father replied, dipping his hands into a bowl of water as if washing himself of her. "And you will marry Koga. Guards!"

Chihiro screamed as 2 armored guards took her the arms and thrust her at Koga. "You can't do this! You can't!"

Koga waited with one hand caressing his sword hilt gently, a wicked sneer plastered on his face. "Little human, your time is up."

**End of Chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. A bit dark but not everything can be light and funny. What did you think? Review!  
>-Mysticbreeze327<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to InkWoven, Usagi-hime-chan and darkangels1112 for reviewing! You guys are the coolest people evar! Special thanks to InkWoven and darkangels1112 for reviewing both stories I'm working on. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Haku: Really? Still Haku? I mean even InkWoven calls me Kohaku. Some times. You even call me Kohaku in the story so why not now?**

**Me: *sigh. I can sacrifice some things for the story, HAKU. But not everyone will call you KOhaku in this story muhahahahaha**

**Haku: What are you planning….**

**Me: The longer this disclaimer goes to longer everyone will have to wait to find out.**

**Haku: Hmm, I guess you're right. Mysticbreeze327 does not own Spirited Away, or me for that matter. By the way, why do you not say the disclaimer yourself?**

**Me: Because it's more fun this way!**

**InkWoven: Lol Tiger guy aka Koga was a random thing I made up, but he'll become a bigger part later. I was kinda thinking of making him like Tigeress in Kung Fu Panda II but I decided to be a bit more original. Ok what fun I that? Who wants to read a story with such a cliché ending? I mean really? If I woke up and saw him staring at me I would probably slap him. Hmm good idea…. I'm glad you liked Chihiro's face off with death. And Haku will appreciate you calling him Kohaku. And he and Lin have a long history together so OF COURSE she would jump to conclusions all the time. About the new character. Who says the horse is just a horse? That's all I'm revealing for now. And I don't mind long reviews, I like them. Also, you know what's creepy? Whenever I review a story and I check the other reviews you always have reviewed as well. :O **

**Darkangels1112: Your review made me laugh super loud. How would that be real life? I mean Chihiro isn't the daughter of an evil Caesar and is about to be killed by an evil tiger. Or is she? Dun dun dun. Well I don't think EVERYTHING that goes into your head is useless crap. I lolled so hard when you said "im like a teenager and have the mentality of a six-thousand year old -.-" Funniest thing ever. And like I told InkWoven, I don't mind long reviews.**

**Usagi-hime-chan: Thanks for you freakin awesome review. Your review doesn't make to much sense because you said that almost every story you read about spirited away is when Chihiro is older, but this story is about Chihiro when she's older. O.o I guess it is a bit different than most though.**

**TO ALL! FOR BEING AWESOME PEOPLE HERE IS A SHORT ONCE UPON A HORSE, A DOG, AND A DRAGON I GUESS MINI STORY! Remember how Chihiro said she was attacked by crows? No? It's in the previous chapter. Well this is what she meant.**

Chihiro sat in the middle of the field, the itchy grass scratching her thighs. She nibbled on her corn thoughtfully as she watched a bug slowly eat another. _Wow, this corn is really good. I can't believe Yubaba actually gave it to me! Who would have thought she would have done something nice?_

Half an hour before…

"Chihiro?" Lin called quietly.

Chihiro padded sleepily over to her. "Yes Lin? What is it?" She rubbed her tired eyes. "And why did you wake me up so early?"

"Yubaba sent you some corn."

"What! You woke me up for some CORN!"  
>"Umm no," Lin said uncertainly. "I woke you up because, err, I had a nightmare."<p>

Chihiro sighed. "You're a HORRIBLE liar Lin. Please never attempt to do it again."

"You betcha!" Lin replied quickly. "She also said if you don't eat it she'll turn you into a pig."

"Are you serious!" Chihiro cried. Taking the corn gingerly in her hands she sniffed it. "Doesn't smell poisoned, just really familiar. It's totally poisoned!"

"You better eat it," Lin urged. "I already thought of that possibility. I got a potion for poison for Kamaji." She held up a glass bottle filled with red liquid.

"It's disturbing that you even had to THINK that might happen," Chihiro muttered. "This is a messed up place." She bit into the corn and was surprised to find it succulent and juicy, bursting with flavor. Swallowing the bit, she waited carefully for any signs that she was about to die.

"Anything?" Lin asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Chihiro said wonderingly. "She actually didn't try to kill me!"  
>"Hey you two," one of the Yuna in the room said. "Can you please go outside?"<br>"Sorry," Chihiro said quietly. Seeing Lin yawn she said, "You better go to sleep, I'll eat this outside on the field. You better give me that antidote, just in case." Taking the delicate glass jar she got to her feet and walked to the field, where she lay on her back, carefully munching on her corn.

End Flashback

_Hmm that's weird. _Chihiro looked to the sky. A large group of crows were gathering above her, creating a swirling circle. _Oh well. This corn is sooo good. _She watched the crows as she continued munching on her corn.

Suddenly, the crows dived toward her, their sharp beaks pointing right at the piece of corn clutched in her hand.

"Ahhh!" Chihiro screamed. Jumping to her feet she ran as fast as her feet could carry her, countless wings hitting her head and sharp claws ripping through her hair, all trying to get her piece of corn. Somehow managing to get in front of the flock she took a stance at the river, holding her precious corn tightly in her hands. "MY CORN YOU STUPID CROWS! MY CORN!" Taking a big bite out of it, she stared at the crows defiantly.

The crows, unsurprisingly, ignored her and began to advance their beady eyes stuck on her corn.

Chihiro straightened herself. "I would rather die than give you my corn you evil crows! And this river is the perfect place. Goodbye cruel world!" With that she leaped into the river, defiant to the end. "Owwwwww! Stupid river! Stupid river!" Chihiro cried. The river was only deep enough to reach her knees so her heroic leap had ended in failure. Much to her utter horror her corn had flew out of her hand and landed on the opposite bank, where the leader of the crows immediately snatched it up. "Noooooooo!" Chihiro wailed. "Not my corn!" She started to cry thrashing her arms and legs in a mini tantrum. "This loss has poisoned my body!" Taking the bottle of antidote which had miraculously survived the whole falling into the river thing, she gulped the red liquid down, not even grimacing at the bitter taste. At once the potion on the corn vanished and Chihiro regained her senses. Lifting her fist to the sky she shouted, "Curse you Yubaba! Curse you!"

**Haha hope you enjoyed this "short story." Not really short, considering it's as long as some as my chapters. Now comes the real story! FYI: I tried to make this chapter more amusing to make up for the last dark chapter.**

Random Soot Ball's POV

The small soot ball scuttled over to the still girl on the futon, leaning over on his short legs to see her face. Kamaji slept in his regular bed, his head propped on one of his numerous hands, a bubble of spittle expanding and shrinking at the corner of his mouth. Kohaku also was sleeping, leaning against the wall of herbs, slumbering silently. Ace and Brooke were outside, Kamaji didn't let animals into the boiler room. To his utter horror he realized that the human girl was pale as snow, and when he placed his sooty arm/leg over her mouth, he only felt the tiniest of breaths. He started to squeak furiously but no sound came out. _Of course of all the soot balls awake the only one who actually is is mute._ Going to Kohaku he tried to prod the boy awake, but to no avail. The dragon was exhausted and couldn't be waken. He didn't even try to wake Kamaji, the last time a soot ball had waken HIM up he had been thrown into the furnace. The sootball then came to the conclusion that he should wake up his fellow sootballs and then as a single force they would wake the dragon up.

Suddenly, outside the boiler room, Brooke woofed softly (**They're in the small room next to the actual boiler room, the one with the boilers themselves. Kamaji doesn't wan't them in the room because they might damage the floors or go to the bathroom on something)** and Ace whinnied a welcome.

A cloaked figure entered the room it's cowl pulled over it's head, hiding all it's facial figures. It quickly walked to Chihiro's still form and stood over her. A long sword at its hip glittered ominously.

The sootball sprung at the stranger jumping up and down on it's booted feet.

The stranger laughed and said in a female voice, "Don't worry little one. I'm not here to harm Chihiro."

The sootball immediately calmed. Something about the stranger's voice, the way it flowed soothingly over his worries, made him think that everything would be okay.

The figure pushed back her sleeves, revealing a beautiful silver bracelet with a single sapphire set in the middle of a swirling design. Placing a slender hand on Chihiro's forehead she started to chant softly, the sapphire glowing a light blue.

The sootball watched, awestruck, as the magic (for the light was magic) flowed over Chihiro's body. Suddenly the show stopped and the woman stood up. "It is done," she said quietly.

The sootball scuttled to Chihiro's side and was astonished to find her cheeks rosy and her breathing normal. When he looked around him, the woman was gone but he swore he could hear the sound of hoofbeats.

Chihiro's POV

Chihiro opened her eyes and groaned loudly, the sound echoing in the silent boiler room.

In a flash Kohaku was awake and leaned over her. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine except the fact I'M DEAD!" Chihiro cried. "Did you die too? Oh yea you did, Koga cut you up. This doesn't look like heaven." She gasped. "Are we in the other place? I don't want to be stuck with you forever!"  
>Kohaku eyes were wide with surprise. "Umm Chihiro I think you should lie down again."<p>

"Why should I!" Chihiro cried. "I'm a ghost now! I can walk through walls!" Getting shakily to her feet, she walked straight into a wall. "Owww!" Chihiro rubbed her hurt nose. "Why can't I walk through the wall? Oh well. I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!" Jogging to the boiler room door she struggled to open it.

Lin peeped her head through the servant's entrance. "What's going on here?"

"Chihiro thinks she's a ghost and is going to attempt to fly off the stairs!" Kohaku said frantically.

"What!" Lin cried. Rushing after him, she said, "This is even worse than the corn incident!"

Kohaku gave her a weird look. "What corn?"

"I'll tell you later," she panted out. "Now go save Chihiro."

Outside, Chihiro was still singing the inspirational song by R Kelly. "I BELIEVE I CAN SOAR. SEE ME RUNNING THROUGH THAT OPEN DOOR!"

Brooke was barking frantically, holding her pant leg in her teeth trying to stop her, but Chihiro just ignored the dog.

Chihiro finished the song and with a flourish leaped off the balcony.

Kohaku swiftly turned into a dragon and caught her as she fell, but her weight at impact was to heavy for him and they splashed into the lake.

"What am I doing here?" Chihiro spluttered. "Hey look. I'm not dead! Take that evil tiger guy!"

Kohaku, still in his dragon form, slithered over to her and nudged her with his nose.

"Yo dragon guy," Chihiro said smiling and splashed him with water.

Kohaku by now was pretty annoyed and he splashed her back, creating a large wave which pushed her to shore.

"Thanks for the ride!" Chihiro said cheekily. "To bad I didn't have a surfboard." Whistling sharply between her teeth, she summoned Ace, who galloped to her, ears pinned back.

Ace whinnied angrily. _You idiot! Who did you think you were? God? You CAN'T FLY!"_

Chihiro laughed. "Calm down Ace." Suddenly she collapsed.

Kohaku caught her before she hit the ground. (he was in human form) "Hold on there Chihiro."

She opened her eyes. "Sorry what were you saying?" Suddenly she gasped. "My wounds are gone!" Feeling her head and arms she was astonished to find herself unhurt, not a single scar left, even the one she had gotten when she was 12 when she fell off her skateboard was gone. "Kohaku what happened?"

"You tell me," he answered stiffly. "You thought you were a ghost and tried to fly."

Chihiro's jaw dropped open. "What?"

Kohaku set her on Ace. "C'mon Chihiro. You have a lot of explaining to do."

**So who likes crazy Chihiro? And who is this mysterious stranger? What do you think about it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mysticbreeze**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to AmuRosecross, darkangels1112, and InkWoven for reviewing! You guys are great! You know what's awesome. I have an absolutely great ending for this story already. :D**

**AmuRosecross: Well considering the fact that she is underage (17) she can't get drunk and I don't plan to let her break the law. But probably crazy, if she did.**

**Darkangels1112: Who doesn't like a crazy person? She fell into the hole, like she walked into it…. She was poisoned through the corn and Lin had an antidote for poisons so when she took it the poison disappeared and she became normal again.**

**InkWoven: Yay! I like laughter. And my life is random so the story becomes random as well. Did you get some corn? Tigeress is the same in both movies so it doesn't really spoil anything there. Well seeing that the horse is based on a horse that I would like, I think it's actually a horse. But who said its ONLY a horse? And woohoo we have great minds. :D Ashley… went on vacation. She's coming back this chapter though. No she's not a ghost she's a light spirit remember? And I'm pretty sure Yubaba sent the crows… OR DID SHE? Dun dun dun. Yea I'm still writing for warriors, I'm just taking a break from it. OMG THE LATEST BOOK (SIGN OF THE MOON IS THE BEST BOOK THEY HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR! I REALLY WANT TO SPOIL IT FOR YOU BUT I WON'T. HAHAHAHA THE IRONY. GUESS WHAT. JUST SKIP THE BOOKS YOU HAVEN'T READ AND READ SIGN OF THE MOON, IT'LL BE WORTH IT. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chihiro: I never want to eat corn again…**

**Kohaku: Hey Chihiro! Guess what! I found some corn in the basket over there, want some?**

**Chihiro: I hate you.**

**Kohaku: *gasp! Mysticbreeze327 called be Kohaku!**

**Me: You jinxed it HAKU**

**Haku: NOOOOOO**

**Lin: And I thought he was supposed to be the smart one**

**Me: since when?**

**Lin: I dunno, since umm….**

**Haku: Lin….**

**Lin: Yep you're right, he was NEVER the smart one. I mean whom in their right mind would apprentice themselves to YUBABA.**

**Yubaba: What did you just say Lin?**

**Lin: That you are…. Beautiful. *chokes on corn and dies**

**Chihiro: Lin!**

**Me: she's dead. For now. Muahahahahaha**

**Yubaba: You can bring people back to life?**

**Me: maybe…**

**Yubaba: You totally can! YOU MUST TEACH ME!**

**Me: No**

**Chihiro: *Smacks Yubaba. That was fun!**

**Yubaba: Why you little… *Chihiro and here start fighting**

**Kohaku: What's this? "My Idea Book?"**

**Me: Give that back!**

**Kohaku: Hmm interesting. Chihiro has a football game. Ashley—**

**Me: I don't own Spirited Away! Miyazaki does**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this! Enjoy!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**

** "**And then I woke up in the lake, soaked to the bone." Chihiro concluded her story and leaned back against the boards, exhausted.

Kohaku narrowed his eyes at her. "So your saying a tiger, Koga you called him, came to you and attacked you?  
>"Obviously," Chihiro muttered, rubbing her wounds, or where her wounds SHOULD be.<p>

"Why did you say I died?" Kohaku asked curiously. "Considering the fact that I'm here right now, I doubt I am."

"It's nothing," Chihiro muttered. She wanted to keep her disturbing dreams to herself now that she wasn't pretending she could fly.

Lin and Kamaji exchanged glances. "One more thing Chihiro," Lin said, her legs folded under her comfortably. "What happened to your wounds? Kamaji was here the whole time, and he didn't see anything."

"I don't know," Chihiro said, annoyed that such an important part of her memory was missing, "They just… disappeared.

The servant's door opened. (**AN: Enter Ashley!)** Ashley peered in, her light blue eyes scanning the room and her blond hair tied back in a ponytail. "Oh! Kohaku! You're here! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Looking at Chihiro she said, "Oh you poor dear! Why are you all wet."

Chihiro blushed a deep red, the color showing clearly on her pale face. "No reason…" _Of course I'm wet I fell into a lake!_

Ashley hurried over to her side. Muttering some words under her breath she summoned her magic and placed her hand gently on Chihiro's arm. Light yellow light flooded from her fingers and spread all over Chihiro's body.

Chihiro watched the glow smother her body, puzzled. _For a light spirit, her magic seems… cold._ Although the magic warmed Chihiro's body and dried the water from her skin, Ashley's fingers were cold and the magic seemed tainted with something Chihiro couldn't decipher. Suddenly, Chihiro had a vision of a dark blue light flooding over here body, not unlike Ashley's magic, healing her wounds. _What was that? Who could do that?_

"All done!" Ashley smiled at her human patient. Turning to Kohaku she said, "Hey Kohaku it's time to take off!"

"You're right," Kohaku said, getting up. "I'm sorry I have to go. Duty calls." Taking Ashley by the hand, he started to go to the door.

"Where are you going?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"We're going to Heikenland, a part of the Spirited World that's a couple days away from here. There's been some news of a huge monster ravaging the countryside. We have to go and investigate," Ashley smiled sweetly. "It'll be an adventure!"

The two left and the room was quiet. Suddenly, a soot ball scurried to their feet, jumping up and down urgently.

"Eh?" Kamaji said, looking down at his little worker. "It seems to be trying to tell us something. Speak up you stupid soot ball! Speak up!"  
>Chihiro stuck out a finger and the sootball climbed on top of it. "I don't think it can speak Kamaji," she said gently. Lifting the sootball to eyelevel she said, "What are you trying to say? You can mime it out can't you?"<p>

The sootball jumped up and down eagerly his eyes wide with excitement.

Chihiro laughed. "Ok little guy let's see what you can do." Setting the sootball on the floor, she, Lin, and Kamaji all watched him intently.

The sootball took his small arms and folded his hands under his head and plopped over and then pointed to Chihiro and Kamaji.

"Hmm. Chihiro and Kamaji were sleeping," Lin said, nodding in understanding.

The sootball nodded and moved to his next sign. He mimed someone walking and pointed to the floor. Then he pointed to the three of him and shook his head.

This took a little bit longer for them to understand and they guessed multiple times wrongly, but finally Kamaji said, "And someone came in? Not one of us?"  
>The sootball nodded in agreement and moved on. Pointing to Chihiro he mimed wounds on his sooty body and then moved his hands in a smooth way, his eyes going all mystical. He then made the no sign and mimed wounds again.<p>

Chihiro narrowed her eyes in concentration. "So this thing went to me and healed my wounds?"

The sootball jumped up and down and then scurried away, motioning that they should follow him. They did until they reached the stairs outside the boiler room. From there the little thing pointed at Ace, far down below, grazing peacefully on some grass.

This stumped all of them. "Did she hurt him? Did she do something evil to Ace," Chihiro asked. After about half an hour of brainstorming, they gave up and went back to work. As they left, they didn't notice the sootball facepalming himself.

**This chapter has a lot of hidden clues. Try and find them! I hope you liked this chapter!  
>REVIEW!<strong>

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! Thanks to InkWoven for reviewing chapter 8, Omgfunnystory for reviewing chapter 7 and I'm just another creepy person for reviewing chapter 1. No darkangels1112! *Gasp! Haha failure.**

**I'm just another creepy person: umm interesting name… :D well thank you! Oh I have this whole story planned out already and believe me not all of its fun and games…. Muahahahah**

**Omgfunnystory: Tinkerbell wouldn't exactly fit in this story unless they went to Disneyland. *Haku pops up. "NO don't give her ideas!" *disappears. **

**InkWoven: Yes I like foreshadowing and what you don't know is that I have been giving hints the whole entire story. And no I'm not trying to say that Ace was the person who healed Chihiro's wounds. He's not like superhorse. He's a regular horse, well as regular as he can get given the fact he's stuck in the spirit world with a crazy owner and dog. *sigh. I guess I'll help you. I quote my own story. "When he looked around him, the woman was gone but he swore he could hear the sound of hoofbeats." The sootball was trying to say the visitor rode away on a horse when he pointed at Ace. Also, quoting again, "Suddenly, outside the boiler room, Brooke woofed softly and Ace whinnied a welcome." That means that Ace and Brooke have both seen the visitor, which also means that Ace is NOT the visitor. :P You have to read Sign of the Moon I can guarantee that you will love it. I read some of the manga and then thought that it wasn't even close to the class of the actual books and stopped. It was funny seeing how weird the cats looked though. There's a sequel to Firestar's Quest? Isn't the "sequel" Midnight? I always imagine myself as a clan cat, and yes, Ferncloud has had about 50 kits, and a lot of them are dead. I actually really like the name Honeyfern.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Lin: I can see the light.**

**Chihiro: You already died.**

**Lin: Oh.**

**Chihiro: The author brought you back to life and now Yubaba is chasing her around asking her for the spell.**

**Lin: … I see…**

**Chihiro: Hey have you seen Kohaku anywhere?**

**Lin: Why?  
>Chihiro: Because he owes me 20 bucks.<strong>

**Lin: What are bucks?**

**Chihiro: -.- you know… MONEY**

**Lin: Ohh. MEANIE!**

**Haku: HELP ME I'M BEING CHASED BY A FAIRY!**

**Chihiro and Lin: *snicker. You're being chased by FAIRY!**

**Haku: Yes! She keeps saying "let me help you fly with my magical fairy dust!"  
>Chihiro and Lin: *Dying of laughter<strong>

**Me: *zaps Yubaba into nothingness. I should have done that a long time ago. So girls, what's so funny?**

**Chihiro: Kohaku ahem Haku is being chased by Tinkerbell.**

**Me: Wow. Loser.**

**Chihiro: I know right!**

**Me: Well better say the disclaimer before he falls out the window. I mean doesn't he realize he can just turn into a dragon? I guess not.**

**Chihiro: Well, lets get this party started! Mysticbreeze327 doesn't own Spirited Away!**

Chihiro scrubbed the floor vigorously, sweat streaming down her face. Pausing for a second, she wiped her forehead, sighed, and continued working. "This guest room is dirty," she muttered under her breath. "Why are the floors covered in like, algae? Wait. Never mind, I don't want to know."

A yuna peeped her head around the screen corner. Chihiro recognized her as a girl that slept in her room. "Hey Chihiro," she said. "Put this on quickly and come outside."

Chihiro raised the article of clothing to her eyes and looked at it critically. It was a pink kimono with white flowers on it and it came with uncomfortable looking stockings and sandals. She curled her lip in distaste. She had never liked these things, they got uncomfortable after a while and restricted your movements. She lifted the curtain door and called for the yuna.

The yuna looked annoyed when she saw Chihiro wasn't dressed. "Why aren't you dressed! Quickly! Quickly! Chop chop!"  
>"Uh why do I have to wear this again?" Chihiro asked cautiously raising her eyebrow delicately at the yuna's strange behavior.<p>

"Orders from the top!" the yuna cried. She pushed Chihiro into the room. "Please hurry!"

_What's up with her?_ Her gut twinge nervously. _That's not a good sign. Better be cautious. _Chihiro put the kimono on over her jeans and t-shirt (she had been in a hurry to get from the boiler room in time so she didn't change) quickly and hurried out the door. "I'm done!" she called cautiously.

The yuna reappeared, pushing a young girl in front of her. "She'll be taking your place. Now come!"

"I get it I get it." Chihiro muttered but followed her.

"You're on greeting duty," the yuna hurriedly explained. "Go to the entrance and be as polite as you can!" With that, she vanished.

Chihiro passed by a bunch of workers, including Lin, who she shrugged the I-have-no-idea shrug. Reaching the entrance she discarded her wood sandals and pulled on her boots (she was wearing socks she ditched the stockings) and hoped that the long kimono would hide the fact she was wearing them. She nodded and smiled at a passing guest and shimmied over to one of the other greeters and whispered, "What in the world am I supposed to do?"

"Just look pretty and greet them!" the girl hissed back. She shimmied away from Chihiro and greeted a floating mask guy.

Chihiro took a deep breath and greeted a chick looking spirit. "Good evening sir and I hope you enjoy your stay at the bathhouse!" _Or ma'm, I can't tell the difference. _ The minutes slowly ticked by the guests starting to blur as Chihiro grew more and more exhausted. "I hope you have a nice day!" she announced to a bush, only to blush deeply when she heard her colleagues giggling. "Ugh." When it was a couple of hours before dawn, Chihiro was leaning against the bathhouse entrance post munching on some rice and chicken that one of the girl had brought. She was alone, all the other greeters were gone, eating inside or taking a nap. Suddenly, she spotted a dark figure advancing toward her. This spirit looked like none of the others she had seen and she said uncertainly, "Hello and welcome to the bathhouse. Please step in." She heard a growl and an angry neigh and was surprised to see Brooke and Ace behind her, baring their teeth and stomping angrily.

The shadow disappeared from the figure and it revealed long fur and sharp canines.

"Koga!" Chihiro gasped out inching backwards.

For a second Koga looked uncertain. "H-how do you know my name?" Receiving no reply he growled. "Why does it matter!" Unsheathing his sword he bared his teeth.

Brooke growled and stalked forward, her fur spiky with anger. _If you even touch her I swear I will kick your furry butt to China!_ She leaped toward him, her teeth aimed at his furry arm holding the sword.

Chihiro watched helplessly as Koga laughed and kicked the dog effortlessly back, Brooke whining as she hit a rock. "Brooke!" she cried. "Oh screw this!" Ripping off the restricting kimono she grabbed a pointy stick and gave a fierce but strange war cry. "LAVA MONSTERRRRRRRRRRR!" Leaping on Ace's broad back she charged toward Koga, her stick not unlike a lance in the medieval times.

Koga snarled and brandished his sword, confident that in one strike he could knock her off her mount and kill her.

Ace stopped and bucked Chihiro off his back in a long arch and watched as she flew over Koga and grasped his head between her arms looking her legs around his torso.

Koga flailed around, trying to dislodge the annoying human from his back. "I will kill you, you stupid human."

"Bring it!" Chihiro cried. She kicked his sides with her hard heeled paddock boots. _Why is no one coming? Can't they hear us._

As if he had heard her thoughts, Koga stopped trying to kill her to say, "My mistress has given me a spell that keeps everyone from seeing us and hearing us. No help is coming."

Chihiro knew that even though she knew some things about combat, without a proper weapon and help that Koga would eventually kill her. _I'm screwed!_

**So what's going to happen eh? Have any ideas! Review your ideas! Hope you enjoed this chapter!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the delay I was being lazy. :P Thanks to OmgFunnystory, InkWoven, darkangels1112 (YOUR BACK!) seabreeze17, and another OmgFunnystory. I'm trying to end this story quickly (meaning more updates) because I'm leaving for a month on vacation, but it will probably not happen seeing that I have a BUNCH of things planned for this story.**

**OmgFunnystory: I have writers block! Joking, joking. And you can't take Brooke and I won't kill you because I'll go to jail and won't be able to update. If not, yes I would. :P There is a subscribe Thingy Majigy on the iPod, I do most of my reading and reviewing on my iPod touch. Go to review the story and "follow story." It's the same thing as subscribing. And Koga is back, isn't he awesome? Haha. I like InkWoven because she gives me long feedbacks but we aren't working together. Isn't it sad she won't have internet? Yes Tinkerbell shall haunt Haku forver, she's creepy in that way. Ok what's your cliff hanger? O.O**

**InkWoven: Sorry. :( Sucks that you won't have internet for the next few weeks. Everyone (including OmgFunnystory) will miss you. And yes, it is another OC. The OC is the one with the horse I wan't and you could say she's "me" but not really. Oh you meant SkyClan's destiny! Well it's sitting on my shelf right now and looking very shiny, so yes I have read it. It's pretty good, it's sad that Rainfur died and hutch had to leave. (Firestar's quest no spoilers!) Well one. Bouncekit, Tinykit, and Rockkit's warrior names are Bouncefire, Tinycloud, and Rockshade. I love the name Bouncefire, it sounds cool. Anyways, I can't wait to read Crookedstar's Special Edition. Well, (hopefully) see you July 8****th****!**

**Darkangels1112: Hey your back! Jeez try to understand this. She was WALKING and she just FELL into the hole. She didn't know it was there and walked/fell into it. She was singing. The corn was a short story and not part of the whole hole (hahahaha) thing. Telling would be cheating, find out yourself! Poor you. Butty computers and gross. They poo on you all the time, and it is very unpleasant. Well sorry if it was short, maybe I was just tired? Anyways I hope this one is a satisfactory length!**

**Seabreeze17: yay! You love my story! Well you are cool buddy. Brooke and Ace amuse me as the author so I'm glad they amuse you! And Ashley is a kinda neutral character right now, but it always might change. Well interesting way of saying you know what, but I get what you were trying to tell me. I wouldn't go quite as far as calling you to teepee a house but I will count on you to review a lot. Tell your sister sorry. You failed math! Shun the failer! I'm totally kidding. No judging people for their grades. Thanks for reading!**

**Omgfunnystory 2.0: Hello again. Well no Ace is not a magical horse. Somehow neither you or InkWoven understand that. He is a normal horse in the spirit world. That's it. And no he didn't heal Chihiro as I painstakingly explained to InkWoven. Disney owns Studio Ghibli. At least I think they do….**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chihiro: This document is almost half the length of a regular chapter and you haven't even started the disclaimer OR the story yet!**

**Me: Don't judge me. I like giving the reviewers detailed replies. **

**Chihiro: It means the actual chapter is shorter though!**

**Me: Who farted on your cereal?  
>Chihiro: I choose to ignore that comment. Look! We're on the third page!<strong>

**Me: Yay. Who cares!**

**Chihiro: I do.**

**Me: Who else?  
>*crickets<strong>

**Me; hehehe**

**Chihiro: *glares**

**Me: You know the chapter is just getting shorter the longer you don't say the disclaimer.**

**Chihiro: You never told me I'm saying the disclaimer!  
>Me: *facepalm. Why else would I bring you here!<strong>

**Chihiro: Oh THIS is the disclaimer. I thought this was random drabble. You're so stupid, you should know that you have to tell me to say the disclaimer!**

**Me: Again, who farted in your cereal.**

**Chihiro: *sigh Mysticbreeze327 doesn't own Spirited Away, or me in fact.**

_I'm screwed._ Chihiro could imagine what Lin would say. "Ya think?" Picking up another stick she twirled it around trying to look impressive but only looking stupid when she dropped it on her foot and screamed.

Koga watched her, astonished that she would so stupid to drop a stick on her foot. He stared, his head tilted in a strangely comical way. "Foolish human, why don't you give up!"

"Because you look like a panda and I want to eat you," Chihiro said, randomly rambling.

"What?" Koga asked, confused. He growled showing pointy fangs. "I'm a tiger not a cute cuddly panda!" (**AN: Hey guys! Mysticbreeze here. This is the fourth day of writing this chapter soon to be fourth. Heres the schedule. 1. Got to here, was tired. 2****nd**** day. I was lazy didn't do anything. 3****rd**** day. I HAD WRITERS BLOCK FOR THE FIRST TIME! 4****th**** day Today!)**

Chihiro laughed. "Cuddly, cuddly, cuddly!" _I think I went crazy; I'm facing death, again, and laughing. Just the fact I had to say again is sad._

Koga snarled in her face and whacked at her with his sword.

Chihiro yelped and dodged. She took a stance and put her hands in a karate position. "HIYAAA!"  
>Koga stared at her weirdly. "Die human!" He charged and knocked her off her feet and leaned over her.<p>

Ace whinnied frantically from where he was leaning over the unconscious Brooke. He knew there was no way for him to reach her in time.

Chihiro looked up and saw Koga's red eyes staring into hers. Saliva dripped from his fangs onto her neck and his ears were flicking back and forth.

Chihiro closed her eyes. _I'm going to die._ She waited for the inevitable. _I wonder what death is like? _Suddenly a flash of dark blue light illuminated the clearing and everyone was able to see it, even those outside the "force field" and Chihiro, whose eyelids didn't shield her from the flash. Koga screamed with anger and the weight was lifted from her chest. She lifted herself on her elbows and blinked quickly. There in front her was Koga fighting a hooded figure. The two were clashing swords, Koga with his chunky sword and the other with a slender long sword with a couple of jewels at the hilt. (**Think Zelda's Sword)** The metal clashed together with a screeching noise and Chihiro covered her ears to block out the horrible sound. In one fluid motion, the figure disarmed Koga, causing the sword to fly through the air, glittering in the faint moonlight. The figure dropped its sword and pushed back its sleeves revealing a silver bangle bracelet with a blue sapphire stone in the middle. Cupping its hands it created a blue light between them.

Koga snarled and reared back on his back legs. He cupped his hands as well, creating a bloody red light between his palms and the two faced off, one's face hidden and the other's angry and deadly. He growled at his opponent, "Who are you to interfere with my fight!"

The figure didn't answer. It pushed its hands toward Koga, pushing the light towards him at supersonic speed.

Koga growled frantically and threw his own ball of light. The two energy blasts collided and exploded.

Chihiro screamed as shimmering sparks flew everywhere and shielded her face with her arms. The air above the two fighters were filled with "fireworks" and the air crackled with electricity.

Koga snarled viciously, "You may have won," the sound of the name was drowned out as a blast of energy. "But believe me you won't win next time!" He threw himself against his own force field and disappeared.

The force field flickered and died and Chihiro just sat there, stunned.

Kohaku flew (literally) to her side and asked what had happened. "There was a flash of light and you had disappeared. Then a couple of minutes later we heard you scream and there was a flicker of light and you appeared. What happened!"

Chihiro breathed out deeply and closed her eyes. "Long story," she groaned out. "VERY long story. It started with corn…"

Kohaku raised one eyebrow. "What's with the corn, I mean Lin was talking about it, you are talking about it…"

Chihiro opened her mouth, ready to tell the tale when both of them were startled when Yubaba grabbed them from behind. "Come with me," she grunted and pulled them to the center of the bridge where a bunch of armed workers surrounded Chihiro's savior. Yubaba parted the crowd and faced the shrouded figure. "Who are you and why have you come to my bathhouse?" she asked fiercely.

The figure laughed, a pretty sound that shimmered through the air, and lifted back her hood, revealing a brunette girl (**AN: she isn't asian not meant to be racist) **with deep blue eyes. She smiled and stuck out her hand. "Hi my name is Heather and it's nice to meet you."

**Chapter done (after a surprisingly long time) Hope you enjoyed it!  
>-Mysticbreeze327<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there! I'm trying to update quicker, so this is my attempt. Thanks to Seabreeze17 and Omgfunnystory for reviewing. Not as many reviews as usual, but I guess I deserve it, being the horrible updater I am. **

**Seabreeze17: Looks like I have another regular! Is this the same sister that you helped teepee a house? But your lucky, I have no sister, just an annoying older brother, BLEH. Ugh. You swim? Great. If I ever was on a swim team, I would drown. *sigh. There goes my dream about being a daughter of Poseidon. I changed the summary of the story because I thought it looked more attractive to passing people that way, but obviously it doesn't. :P And Prince Charmings are BORING.**

**Omgfunnystory: O.O GOOGLY EYES. Anyways. I did have writers block and I was actually panicking because I had the ending already and the beginning but the middle was just a pot of mush. The dragon ball thing was the only way I could describe it and Zelda's sword looks cool in my opinion. What's with the fortune ball? HAHA. Yes you were supposed to write ending cliffhangers or something.**

**Disclaimer:  
>Haku: Haha only two reviews!<strong>

**Me: grumble grumble**

**Haku: What was that?**

**Me; Mumble grumble mumble**

**Haku: What was that? You love pie?**

**Me: MUMBLE MUMBLE**

**Haku: Aww is the little girl all sad that she only got two reviews instead of the usual five?**

**Me: GRRR. *SLAP**

**Haku: Owww**

**Me: That's what you get when you let your mouth win! WHOA OH A OH!**

**Haku: Shutup!**

**Me: hehe. I do not own Spirited Away, Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli do!**

Yubaba glared at the visitor and ignored the hand. "What are you doing at my bathhouse!" she snapped.

Lin, who had been standing behind Chihiro whispered, "Why did she extend her hand out instead of bowing."

"It's something they do in like America and Europe. She isn't from China or Japan or anything," Chihiro whispered back, her eyes on the stranger.

Heather took back her hand and smiled at Yubaba. "Well I came to help Chihiro," she stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why should I trust you?" Yubaba growled.

Heather shrugged. "And why shouldn't you?"

"Don't give me sass girl," Yubaba snapped. Pointing one gnarly finger at the woman's face.

Heather pushed away the ugly finger gingerly, her slender fingers so different from Yubaba's. "What did I do to make you not trust me?" she asked.

"Well seeing that you just managed to go through a magic barrier no one else could see and defeat a powerful tiger spirit with no trouble are good enough reasons not to trust you."

Heather sighed. "And what would it take for you to trust me?" she asked quietly.  
>"You have to prove your worth," Yubaba said smugly. "Something I'm sure YOU can't do."<p>

Anger flashed in her eyes. "We'll see about that." She said, and though her tones were low and steady her words could be heard by everyone around them.

Yubaba laughed, though her eyes betrayed her fear. "And do you expect to stay here?"

Heather handed her a small leather bag, which when it landed on Yubaba's crinkly palm, clinked merrily.

Yubaba opened the bag greedily and shook out the bag's contents. Gold dropped into her palm and she closed them in her grasp and nodding to Heather said, "Welcome honored guest, would you follow me to your room."

Heather smiled coolly. "I'd prefer to stay here _Madam_ Yubaba."

Lin snickered and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth to cover up the sound. Chihiro made a your-such-a-bad-girl face at her but grinned nonetheless.

Ace trotted over to Chihiro and Lin, Brooke limping by his side. He nudged her chest with his soft nose, his eyes betraying his worry. _Are you okay?_

Kohaku, who had been standing awkwardly at the side bowed at the women and walked back to the bathhouse, his back stiff and his eyes cold.

Heather looked at his retreating back. "Seriously, who farted in his cereal?" she wondered out loud.**(AN: warning all readers, this line amuses me so it is probably going to be a recurring thing)**

Lin and Chihiro exchanged looks and burst out laughing. "You know kid," Lin said. "I think I'm going to like you."

Chihiro chuckled. "Wow. That's the biggest compliment you can get from Lin, she doesn't like ANYBODY the first time she meets them." Her voice then took on a more serious note and she bowed at her savior. "I would like to say thank you for saving me, I am forever in your debt."

Heather patted her awkwardly on the head. "Umm, your welcome?" Lifting her hand she patted Ace on the muzzle and pulled out an apple from her pocket (**Ah Magic!)** and sneaked it to him. "You have a fine horse she commented. Good bloodlines too. His mother was a fine horse. Good old Dutchess"

Chihiro looked bewildered. "How did you know that?" she stuttered out.

Heather grinned. "I have my ways," she said mysteriously. Chihiro gave her an annoyed look and laughing, Heather pointed at Ace and said, "he told me."

Chihiro slapped a hand to her forehead. "Nothing surprises me anymore," she sighed.

Suddenly, Ace whinnied loudly and pranced, his long legs cutting through the air. Brooke barked loudly and Heather grinned. Chihiro yelped and dodged his legs and backed away. "Whoa boy! Whoa!"

Heather touched the frantic girl's shoulder and spoke quietly, "Don't worry. Nothing's wrong."

"My horse is bolting and you're telling me not to freak out!" Chihiro cried.

"Yes. Yes I am."  
>Chihiro breathed in very loudly. "ok ok. So what's going on?"<p>

As if in answer a large shadow passed over their heads and the sound of wooshing wings followed. Heather smiled and looked down her eyes twinkling with amusement.

Chihiro looked up and squinted into the sun, only seeing a dark silhouette with great big wings. Blinking her eyes rapidly she heard a great thump and the clatter of hooves on the woods. Looking at the direction of sound she was astonished to see a gray horse with dark gray wings and a horn. She couldn't believe her eyes and stuttered as she looked.

Heather laughed, went over to the creature and fondled his ears.

Chihiro buried her head into the warm mane of Ace (**AN: he had calmed down)** and when she looked up again the wings and horn were gone, just leaving a normal looking horse with an intelligent look in his eyes. "What—what just happened?"

Heather laughed and swung onto the horse's back. "This is Moonshadow. He and I are well, partners you could say."

"Your partners with an animal," Lin stated, saying something for the first time in a while.

"Ah Lin, you forget that I can take through horses and animals through my mind, if I and they wish." Heather stated. "Anyways, Moonshadow and I are linked by a strong bond." **(AN: Eragon style)**

Chihiro collapsed on the floor. "I give up! This world just can't give me a break! Someone kill me already!"

Heather rolled her eyes. She hauled Chihiro up to her feet and said, "C'mon lets go gets some food. It's been a long day."

**And end chapter! YAY! How did you like it?  
>READ AND REVIEW!<strong>

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Another chapter! I'm trying to update more to make up for the long breaks there have been. Also, I have finally found out how to find the number of hits stories get, and I have found out that this story has had more than 1000 (1234 wow coincidence) hits from tons of different countries! Thank you everybody! Special thanks to Omgfunnystory, Seabreeze17, and darkangels1112!**

**Omgfunnystory: Sucks that you won't have internet. You're like InkWoven. And thanks!**

**Seabreeze17: I once had a review from someone called Animalia. Anyways… No you wouldn't, my brother is HORRIBLE. That's awesome, you have a twin. Being a daughter of Poseidon would be awesome because then I would be able to talk to horses and I absolutely LOVE horses. :D Unipegasus = awesome. Tell Lindsey I say "hi!"**

**Darkangels1112: I wondered what happened to you. Everything will come together at the end. Don't worry. I have AWESOME THRAWTERING SKILLS! I made Moonshadow a unicorn because it makes him more mysterious. He mainly only looks like a normal horse, that's all. Well by Eragon I meant the same type of connection he has with Saphira.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Grover: I heard you guys went to get food!  
>Me: What are you doing here?<br>Chihiro: Who is this?**

**Me: This is Grover Underwood, from the Percy Jackson series. Grover, what are you doing here?  
>Grover: I heard you had enchiladas!<br>Me: No…**

**Grover: DANG! Stupid Nico! He told me you had enchiladas!  
>Me: You are to in love with enchiladas.<strong>

**Percy: G-Man! We have to get back to camp!  
>Haku: Who are YOU.<strong>

**Percy: Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, and altogether just awesome.**

**Haku: Hmm. Right. Poseidon. Never heard of him.**

**Me: This is going to get interesting….**

**Percy: Don't insult my father! And who are YOU!**

**Haku: *smirk. Kohaku Nigiyami Nushi. Spirit of the Kohaku river.**

**Me: I have a feeling that Haku is going to get pwned…**

**Percy: Nice name. And you're a river spirit? Then I'm YOUR boss.**

**Haku: In your dreams!**

**Percy: My dad's Poseidon, lord of the seas, and basically all of water. That makes me PRINCE of the seas and basically all of water.**

**Haku: Really…**

**Chihiro & Grover: Guys… there's no need to fight.**

**Me: Oh don't stop them, its bound to happen.**

**Grover: Mysticbreeze! What's wrong with you!**

**Me: Everything…**

**Chihiro: She's so right.**

**Haku: Peabrain! Seeweed boy!  
>Haku: Loser, loser, loser!<br>Haku: *turns into dragon. RAWR!**

**Percy: *sigh. Takes out Riptide. DIE DRAGON!**

**Haku: **_**thoughts: CRAP!**_

***Fight Stars, Percy walks on water and is hacking at the dragon.**

**Me: *gets out popcorn. Want any guys!  
>Grover &amp; Chihiro: NO!<strong>

**Harry Potter: *pulls out wand. Mysticbreeze327 doesn't own Spirited Away or Percy Jackson or me. *Casts spell, everyone disappears except the author.**

**Me: Darn you Harry Potter!**

Chihiro munched on her rice, watching Heather from the corner of her eye. Heather was eating with the common folk, although she was a high paying costumer, and was laughing and gossiping with the random workers. _I wonder why she isn't all stuck up? She must be a pretty important spirit. You can just feel the power radiating from her. _She studied the girl's clothing. Heather was wearing jeans tucked into knee length black suede boots and a simple black v-neck with a white tank top underneath. On her wrist dangled a silver bangle bracelet with a sapphire set into it. In all, she looked like a normal person Chihiro might find in her world.

Heather excused herself and walked over to Chihiro. "Nom, nom, nom," she commented, smirking.

"Hey, it's not like you haven't eaten for a while," Chihiro protested.

"You can't prove that," Heather pointed out, earning a grunt in response.

"What are you? The spirit of not-so witty responses? I think you are!" Chihiro taunted.

"You can't prove that," Heather repeated coolly.

"Ugh…"

"Pwned."

"Grr." The two girls sat in silence for a moment. Then Chihiro asked timidly, "What are you then?"

Heather laughed, a sad look on her face. "All in good time Chihiro, all in good time."

"I really hate you."

"Baby I know."  
>"Shut up."<p>

"Pwned."

"ERGH!" Chihiro finished her rice and dumped her bowl and chopsticks into the sink for the frogs to wash. Turning back to Heather she asked quite sarcastically, "May I take you to your room _honored guest_?"

Heather noted the sarcasm and answered with some of her own. "Yes you may _humble servant._" The word pwned rang in everybody's ears.

Chihiro showed her to one of the guest rooms, one of the few the bathhouse had. Usually guests only stayed for one evening then left to go back to their little spirit palaces. But still, the bathhouse kept some rooms for the very high paying special guests so they could reside in the bathhouse for longer. The room was quite spacious and a matt was on the floor with a comfy silk blanket on it and a plush white pillow lay in the corner. A large wardrobe and a desk also took up corners and it even went so far to having a mini kitchen with an island. There was a small wood balcony overlooking the lake and meadow and was the perfect place for a good breeze. "I hope you enjoy your stay here," she said stiffly, still annoyed of having lost the mini comment war.

Heather waved absentmindedly back and waited for her to leave through the thin rice paper sliding door.

**Heather's POV:**

Heather looked around the room, her lip twisted with distaste. The room was painted bright red a color that was obviously Yubaba's favorite. "It looks like blood. That's not good for a wall," she muttered. Raising her hand with the bracelet, she closed her eyes and imagined the walls to become a pretty light blue. When she opened her eyes she was relieved to see the relaxing color instead of the horrible boar's head red. "There's one thing taken care of," she announced. Muttering to herself she went to the kitchen and was pleased to see that the shelves were stocked with ingredients and there were plenty of good pans. All of the things looked completely new, it seemed like all guests before her in this room were too lazy to cook themselves. Turning to her bed she sighed. "Why does it have to be on the floor?" she asked herself. "Ugh…" An hour later the room was complete. A simple bed had replaced the mat and it had a mattress and had the same pillow and blanket on top. A dresser and a closet replaced the old style wardrobe. The desk stayed the same and had a nice reading lamp placed on top. There also was a new bookshelf, it's shelves already filled. The rice paper was door had been enchanted so she could see out but no one could see in, and a comfy couch was placed by the balcony door. To top it off, there was a fishtank in the corner, a bunch of exotic fish swimming lazily inside. Heather stepped back to enjoy her handiwork and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I hope Yubaba won't mind that I changed the room," she stated. She sunk into the couch and relaxed a slight breeze tickling her face. She sat there blissfully for a moment, and closed her blue orbs, thinking.

"_So do you have a plan?"_ Moonshadow's voice rang inside of her mind. "_We'll need one for what is to come."_

Heather sighed. A perfect moment ruined. _"The situation is worth than I thought. They don 't realize there is a traitor in their midst."_

**Yay! Chapter! Please review! I really like knowing what you think about my story! Sorry it's short, ill try harder to make it longer next time!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys (and gals) here's another chapter just for you! If you wanted to know, I love writing disclaimers. They amuse me and I'm the one who's writing them! Thanks to Sothe52, InkWoven, and seabreeze17. You know whats weird according to FF 85 people visited CH 1 this month, 9 people viewed chapter 5, and 37 people viewed chapter 10. Does chapter 5 suck or something? :-\ Also, REVIEW PEOPLE! I mean they seriously fuel my inspiration. :P Be cool like these guys.**

**Sothe52: Well you reviewed in the end so I GUESS all is okay. I luffles cliffies. :D I actually have one written down right now. I also love disclaimers! *hits self in face. I just realized I haven't written good disclaimers for ****A Brother's Love!**** Stupid, stupid, stupid! And yes, Chihiro is the worst pwner ever, Heather is the pwner queen. Sorry for confusing chapters. :^( What chapters? You shall see who Heather really is, you just have to wait, MUAHAHAHAHA! And you never know who the traitor will be, I have some really good plot twists planned. Everyone, and when I say everyone I mean everyone, has a point in this story. And please don't kill me. *hides**

**InkWoven: Yay! Your back! Hallelujah! Anyways… I ACUSE YOU OF PLAGIARISING MY GRUMBLE, MUMBLE, GRUMBLE! EVIL INKWOVEN! And FYI your not a failure of a writer. You never laugh out loud? That's sad. Well Grover LOVES Enchiladas, everyone knows that.**

**Seabreeze17: Who doesn't want to talk to horses? *sigh. My dreams have been crushed to many times… And I'm excited for HP 7 part 2!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *blank face. Thinking of disclaimer, thinking of disclaimer… I HAVE NOTHING! NOOOO!  
>Haku: Haha. Look who failed at writing a disclaimer.<strong>

**Me: Grr….**

**Chihiro: You know it isn't a good idea to make her mad. You know what happened last time you made her mad?**

**Haku: You mean how she caused a tornado that in turn caused a house to fall on my head?  
>Chihiro: Yea, that.<strong>

**Haku: And how all the bathhouse workers all started to cry, "Yay! The evil wizard of the bathhouse is dead?"  
>Chihiro: Yea….<strong>

**Haku: What else can she do? I mean she's broken every bone in my body AT LEAST twice.**

**Chihiro: You never know with her.**

**Haku: I'm pretty sure I can take anything she throws at me.**

**Chihiro: Like a house?**

**Haku: Okay maybe not a house, that hurt.**

**Chihiro: How about the time she strapped you to an iceburg?  
>Haku: It was NOT my fault that the Titanic sunk okay!<strong>

**Chihiro: Right…**

**Haku: Theres nothing worse she could do anyways, so we shouldn't be scared. Oy! Peabrain!**

**Me: Who are you, Ron Weasly? *sigh. I don't own Spirited Away, Miyazaki does. *Chihiro and Haku poof away. I still don't have a disclaimer. *looks up at text. Oh. That will do.**

_**Italics are Moonshadow speak and thoughts.**_

Chihiro entered Heather's room, stared, and walked out. _This can't be the right room…_ She checked the engraving on the screen (The number 1) and shaking her head walked in. She walked to the limp figure on the bed and poured the bucket of ice water on its head.

Heather screamed and started flailing wildly, resulting in Chihiro being smacked pretty hard with a stray hand on the face, leaving a lovely red mark.

"Ow…"  
>"I am SO not sorry…"<p>

"Why is it that no matter what I do you always seem to beat me?"  
>"It's called talent honey." Heather swung her legs out of bed, rubbing her eyes. She stretched, yawning like cat and went to her dresser. Shoveling through it she spoke to Chihiro without looking up, "So did you come here just to throw water at my face or was there actually a reason?"<p>

"Not really," Chihiro muttered, picking up her bucket.

"Then leave," Heather cried irritably, and, to Chihiro's surprise, she swung her hand out toward her, causing her to fly out of the room.

"Oww," Chihiro muttered, rubbing her sore butt. "What's up with her?"  
>"I heard that!" Heather cried.<p>

"Egh…" Chihiro tiptoed down the corridor. It was about 4 in the afternoon and not many people were up. Slipping on her shoes she went outside.

_You shouldn't have done that._

Chihiro turned around and was surprised to see Moonshadow standing behind her.

_She doesn't really appreciate being wakened up by a bucket of ice water. With a schedule like hers, she's lucky if she's able to sleep a couple of hours a day. And once waken up, she doesn't go back to sleep._

"I'm sorry," Chihiro said, ashamed. She stepped forward and rubbed his muzzle. "Do you know where Ace is?"

_Around the back._

"Thanks." Chihiro walked around the edge of the bathouse and was greeted by a friendly nicker.

Ace trotted over to her, a limping Brooke padding after him, and shoved his head to her chest.

"You know I love you," Chihiro crooned, playing with his forelock. Bending over, she rubbed Brooke's ears and frowned when she saw her wounds. They were bandaged neatly with clean linen bandages but still looked painful. Peering closer she saw that on the edge of the bandage was a sword crossed with a horn with a crescent moon behind it embroidered with silver and gold thread. _Heather. Another reason I shouldn't have woken her up.  
><em>Brooke woofed quietly. _It's okay. _

"No it's not," Chihiro sighed. Spying a rag lying on the ground she picked it up and waved it in the air. "C'mon guys! Let's play!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_An Hour Later_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heather was up and dressed in blue jeans, boots, and a navy blue halter-top. Her ever-present bracelet was on her wrist and her straight chocolate hair framed her face. She walked the grounds, a troubled look on her face as read the ground and the sky. "It's even worse today than yesterday," she said to Moonshadow, who was behind her. "The air is thick with tension and the ground feels ready to collapse."

_And what do you propose we do?_

"I don't know Moonshadow, I don't know."

**Back to Chihiro**

Chihiro got up from her lying position, still panting slightly from her vigorous workout from playtime with Brooke and Ace. Looking toward the sun, squinting slightly, she said, "It's almost 6, everyone is going to be up soon. Not wanting to go in quite yet, she wandered around the field, bored. She started to sing a random song quietly. "If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there, done that!" She didn't notice Heather standing behind her, a slight smile on her face.

(**AN: Chihiro is normal and Heather is italics)**

"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin', he's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of!"_

Chihiro stood openmouthed for a second. _Wow. She's so much better than I am!_ "No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no." she sang cautiously.

Heather's smile became bigger. _"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh."_

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love! I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh!"

_You keep on denying. Who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad."_

"No chance, no way. I won't say it, non, on."

_"Give up give in. Check the grin you're in love."_

"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love."

_"You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love!"_

"You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it!"

_"Girl, don't be proud it's OK you're in love."_

"At least out loud I won't say I'm in love."

Chihiro grinned at her and the two high fived. "Wow!" Chihiro gasped out. "I didn't know that you could sing like that!"

Heather smiled back. "Of course I can."

"What do you mean?" Chihiro asked curiously.

Heather opened her mouth and froze. "We're not alone," she whispered.

Chihiro looked around. The bathhouse workers were staring at them, mouths open and eyebrows raised. "Er. Hi!"

Lin stepped forward. "Nice song Chihiro," she smirked.

Chihiro blushed. "Hey, it's catchy."

"Make it up yourself? Are you HIDING something Chihiro?" Lin asked.

Heather tried to smother her laughter and received a death glare from Chihiro. She rolled her eyes and made a "whatever" hand gesture.  
>"No!"<p>

Heather felt sorry for her friend so she decided to step in. "It's a song from a movie in America."

"What's a… movie?" a frog asked saying the word as if it was an interesting specimen ready to taste. "Is it a type of singing spirit?"

Heather and Chihiro face palmed in unison. "It's to complex for you guys to understand. You won't get it unless you actually see a movie."

"Can you show us one?"

Heather sighed. "No, unless you suddenly can just leave your jobs and go to the human world."

The frog nodded and melted back into the crowd, which slowly started to disperse.

"To bad Kohaku didn't hear your song," Lin teased, earning a smack on the arm. "I bet he would have loved it. OW!"

Heather grinned. "Isn't it time you two get back to work?"  
>Chihiro ran her hair through her hair. "You're right. Lin, I better go to our room and get changed." The two left, leaving Heather alone in the field. The girl in question shrugged and went to her room.<p>

**Heather POV**

Heather sat cross-legged on her bed, looking at a glittering Earth-shaped ball. It rotated an inch over her palm, surrounded by navy blue light. Moonshadow stood in the corner of her room, watching. Suddenly, her face whitened and her other hand clenched into a fist. Moonshadow fidgeted anxiously. With a scream she threw the sphere against the wall and started panting heavily. Moonshadow placed his muzzle on the top of head comfortingly as they looked at the broken shards of the world.

**Chapter DONE! Hope you liked it! Review please! Also, I have a question. What year do you guys think Chihiro went into the spirit world (as the kid)? It's kinda important to the plot line, and I need to be sure. Also, can anyone think of a good eye-catching summary for this story? Thanks!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "I won't say I'm in love." DISNEY OWNS IT. (ITS FROM THE MOVIE HERCULES)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again readers! Sorry it took me so long to update. You know what's weird? I seem to like updating on the weekdays instead of the weekends. I SAW HP 7 PART 2 THIS WEEKEND! SADDEST THING EVER! *starts sobbing in the corner. POOR SNAPE! I started to cry when they showed his memories and weirdly enough when he was talking to the ghosts. Anyways…. Thanks to Omgfunnystory, Animala Swan, darkangels1112, and InkWoven for reviewing! (and Sothe52 I guess…)**

**Omgfunnystory: Thanks for date, :^) its very helpful for the stories. As you can see, I did start sobbing when I saw HP.**

**Animala Swan: So I guess you're the infamous Seabreeze sister? Poor Hercules. At least Pegasus is free now! Huzzah! **

**Darkangels1112: Oh no! Don't die! I love that song. :D I love singing the muses part. I shall keep writing, I guess. Or maybe not…. MUHAHAHAHA**

**InkWoven: I guess you can use grumble, mumble, grumble, I guess. Yay! Laughing is good for the soul. I guess the "gospels" don't work, but it sounds truth. I still love the songs. Well I dunno about the summary either :P I kinda make it up as I go…. Maybe I should wear a tin foil hat like Foaly to keep you from reading my mind. Heather is awesome, and there is a lot of stuff behind her, I'm going to release a background story soon. **

**Sothe52: Your late! I almost had this chapter finished and had to go back and right about your review! :P Well say what you want, I'm not revealing anything. When did I ever say "everyone?" I'm too lazy to check. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: **

***Snape appears.**

**Me: *hugs him. YOUR STORY IS SOO SAD!**

**Snape: Eh?**

**Me: *starts to sob. ITS SO SAD WHEN YOU GO INTO THE HOUSE! WAHHHH!**

**Snape: Oh that's what you meant…. *disapparates **

**Me: *sniff. Where did he go?**

**Dorothy: Somewhereeeeeee over the rainbow!**

**Me: *eye twitch.**

**Dorothy: WAY UP HIGH!**

**Me: GO GIVE HER RAINBOWS NYAN CAT!**

**Nyan: *streaks across the sky and eats Dorothy. NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!**

**Me: Ergh I hate this song….**

**Nyan: *disappears over the rainbow**

**Iris: Hey… I'm the rainbow goddess, that cat has NO right to poop out rainbows!**

**Chihiro: And I'm the goddess of er disclimaimers! Mysticbreeze327 doesn't own Spirited Away, Miyazaki does!  
><strong>

Chihiro woke up on a horse's back and nearly fell off. The ground raced by underneath her as she looked on, wide eyed. She screamed as Ace leaped over a log and frantically looked around her. It was about 5 in the morning and faint light filtered through the thick trees of the forest they were riding through.

Heather laughed at her face and said, "Morning sleepyhead. I hope I didn't scare you too much."

"Erg…" Chihiro muttered. "Where the hell am I!"

"Chihiro!" Heather berated. "Hell is not a good place. Or the underworld I guess. Don't make fun of it."

"Mumble, grumble, mumble," Chihiro **(AN: EH… what else)** mumbled.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Explain. NOW," Chihiro growled.

"Well, you know how you HAVEN'T VISITED ZENIBA YET!" Heather yelled. She leaned forward as Moonshadow flew over another log. "Whee!"  
>Chihiro felt like punching her but couldn't do to the fact that she would probably miss and fall off, face first. She screamed as the horses hooves skidded over the ground as they avoided the edge of a cliff. "I HATE YOU HEATHER!"<p>

"Baby I know."  
>"Did I ever tell you that I hate you?"<br>"You just did, like 5 seconds ago."  
>"Ugh…. I'm never going to win am I?"<p>

"What do you think?"  
>"What are you talking about? I always win!" Chihiro leaned forward, smiling mischievously, and pushed Ace with her legs, telling him to go faster.<p>

Heather raised her eyebrows, exchanging glances with Moonshadow. "Is she serious?" she asked him.

_I believe she is._

Heather sighed. "Well, lets show her how fast we can go!" Moonshadow shot forward, his long black mane whipping in Heather's face and long tail streaming elegantly behind them. They caught up to Chihiro in no time and the four raced across the plane, the sound of laughter and pounding hooves filling the air.

_**As time passes by, I have nothing to say. Doodle doo. Dee dee DEE! LAAAAAAAAAA!**_

A couple hours later, the two girls and their companions cantered down the path leading to Zeniba's house. The lamppost leaped beside them, his white gloved hand waving wildly by his side.

Tugging the reins gently, Chihiro brought Ace to a halt and dismounted, waiting as Heather grabbed Moonshadow's ear and muttered some things into it. In turn, Moonshadow nodded and flicked his tail with understanding. With a smile, Chihiro grabbed her backpack from her obviously magically enhanced saddle bags, and turned towards Chihiro. "Let's go!" she said cheerfully.

Taking a deep breath, Chihiro knocked on the oak door.

"Come in," sad a muffled voice behind the door as the door opened silently on well-oiled hinges.

Chihiro paused at the entrance, only to be pushed in by Heather. "Oof," she muttered as she tripped over the threshold onto her face. "Hey…" she muttered. A wrinkly brown hand reached out and helped her out.

"Having a few problems Chihiro?" Zeniba said, amused.

"Granny!" Chihiro cried childishly and hugged her "grandmother" around the middle. "How have you been?"

"Better now that you're here!" Zeniba said warmly.

"Awww," Heather said from the threshold.

Zeniba whipped around and looked at the girl at her door. "Oh my," she said breathlessly. "Oh my oh my." Gesturing toward Heather she said hurriedly, "Come in! Come in!"

Heather smiled and shrugging her backpack more snuggly over her shoulder, she walked in with a short backwards glance towards the two horses. Taking Zeniba's hand she shook it, much to Zeniba's surprise. "Oh right!" she said, smacking herself on the forehead. "I'm in Japan! Stupid me!" She then muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like "not in America anymore."

Zeniba shrugged this off and said, "I got your message." As if in answer a peregrine falcon flew to Heather's outstretched arm who in turn whispered something and with a thrust of her arm propelled him out the window were he flew gracefully away.

Chihiro, now thoroughly disturbed now, turned to her grandmother. "Where's no-face?" she asked curiously.

"Oh I think he's picking some berries," Zeniba said carelessly. She smiled at Chihiro. "Don't worry dear, he's fine. And people usually likes him, until he eats them."

Chihiro, ignoring the last comment, got to the more serious point. "Why was I kidnapped and brought here?"`

Zeniba exchanged glances with Heather and pointed toward the table. "Come Chihiro. Sit down."

Chihiro obliged and held the warm cup of tea that had appeared in front of her. Heather, who had refused the tea, poured some liquid from a green can into a glass and slipped the can back into her backpack and started playing with her bracelet. The clear liquid bubbled merrily, the tiny pockets of air rising from the bottom of the cup and popping into pieces at the top. (**AN: Its sprite, for anyone who actually cares) **Zeniba, like Chihiro, had tea and was sipping it quietly. "So what's going on," Chihiro demanded, breaking the silence.

Zeniba looked up and sighed. "There's no use postponing it any longer. Chihiro, there is, well a war going on."  
>Chihiro nearly dropped the delicate china cup. "There's a war!"<p>

"Yes," Heather said sadly. "It all started a couple of years after you left the first time. Small battles here and there. A couple of spirits died—"  
>"Died?" Chihiro interrupted. "How can spirits die?"<p>

"A spirit can only die when he or she's very essence is torn apart. It's extremely hard to do and can be only done by items of extreme power." Chihiro noticed that as Heather said this she jingled her bracelet nervously.

"Oh."

"Yea."

"So moving on," Zeniba said, continuing the story. "As Heather said, a couple of spirits died. After this the battles stopped for a couple of months. Then, just as everybody was sure everything was alright, a young air spirit spotted a dark fortress being built at the edge of the dark wood."

"Original name," Heather muttered.

"A small but strong force was gathered there, and they had a stockpile of weapons. The "good" spirits started to gather their forces, the leading generals our friends Kohaku and that river spirit that helped you. They broke into the fortress and tried to capture the leader, but he got away. They did capture the leader's daughter though,"

"Who was that?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"Well Ashley of course," Zeniba said casually as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean Kohaku's girlfriend is the daughter of some evil leader!" Chihiro cried leaping up from her seat and knocking her cup of the table onto the floor where is shattered into a million pieces.

Zeniba and Heather watched her with wide eyes. "Chihiro sit down," Zeniba said sternly.

"No! Why isn't she in a dungeon or anything!" Chihiro yelled.

Heather now got up, angry. "Not everyone born into an evil family is evil themselves!" she cried. "Take Sirius Black for example!" An invisible breeze swept through her hair, and her eyes looked murderous.

Chihiro stared back until a voice wormed its way into her angry brain. _Calm down Chihiro. This is not a battle you want to fight._ Taking a deep breath, Chihiro took Moonshadow's advice and slowly sat down. "I'm sorry everyone," she said, ashamed.  
>"I overreacted."<p>

"Ya think?" Heather muttered, sitting down as well. Her blue eyes were back to normal and Chihiro was startled to see them wet with tears.

Giving them both worried glances, Zeniba continued. "After they captured As—her, the Kohaku and the other general game back, thinking that they won. Everyone else did as well. But a few months ago, rumors have been heard that the group is returning. My sister often sends Kohaku and Ashley to investigate.

Chihiro stayed quiet, reluctant so say anything, just in case she said something to piss Heather off again. _So that's where she's been sending Kohaku and Ashley off whenever they aren't here!_

The group talked for many more hours about battles and swapping stories until Heather, yawning, said, "It's nearly midnight, we should go get some sleep."

Nodding, Zeniba showed them where they would be sleeping. Chihiro sunk gratefully onto her soft bed and fell asleep immediately.

**Heather's POV**

After she was sure that everyone was asleep (No-Face had come back from his berry picking) Heather snuck out of her room and its uncomfortable bed and slipped out of the house. Moonshadow appeared from the shadows and stood at her side. Resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes. "What are we going to do?" she said hopelessly.

_There's not much we can do right now. All we can do is watch and wait._ _You better get some sleep, it's late._ Moonshadow walked back under the trees and lay down next to Ace, his legs weary from running that day.

Heather gave him a half smile and conjuring a blanket and pillow out of the air snuggled next to him and was soon fast asleep.

**And END! This was kinda a filler, so it might not be so interesting…. :D**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again! Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story(ies!) All 242 of you! (I checked the stats, aren't I a genius?) Special thanks to Seabreeze17, Animala Swan, Omgfunnystory, darkangels1112, and InkWoven for reviewing!**

**Seabreeze17: Haha! Poor wittle you. Lucky! You have your own horse! What does she look like? Breed, color, hands? I'm hoping to get one soon… . GOOD LUCK! Cough cough. This is probably super late so your already done…**

**Animala Swan: O.O sowwy. Will do. **

**Omgfunnystory: Random disclaimers are my specialty. I had a brain freeze once and I was sitting in my chair for forever thinking of a good one.**

**Darkangels1112: Yes I did. How can you blame me? I had just seen the new Harry Potter movie! Poor snape. *sigh. I don't like Dr. Pepper that much and I hate pepsi. :P**

**InkWoven: Of course she did! *sigh. Uncivilized person. Foaly is from the book series ****Artemis Fowl.**** LOL. He's this paranoid centaur genius who works for the fairy peeps and thinks that evil people (especially Opal Koboi) are going to read his mind and steal all his amazing ideas. To stop this from happening he wears a tin foil hat. About the disclaimer… I had no idea to write so I wrote whatever random things popped out in my head. Will do all the things you told me to do Madam Teacher. Oh and one more thing. BREATH THE FRESH AIR OF DIALOGUE!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chihiro: Hey author, I have something to tell you….**

**Me: How in the world did you get in my house? Go away, I'm playing wii tennis.**

**Chihiro: But the—**

**Me: Talk to the hand, face not listening.**

**Chihiro: The bathho—**

**Me: Go away**

**Chihiro: Is on fire!**

**Me: Get some water. LEAVE!**

**Chihiro: All the work—**

**Me: Fire extinguisher**

**Chihiro: The workers on fire!  
>Me; YOU MADE ME LOSE MY MATCH! NOOO!<strong>

**Chihiro: We need—**

**Me: I don't care.**

**Chihiro: The keys—**

**Me: Don't have.**

**Chihiro: That only you have.**

**Me; Okay maybe I have them, but you can't have them.**

**Chihiro: PLEASE!**

**Me: No!**

**Chihiro: *sigh. THE ICE CREAM TRUCK IS OUTSIDE!**

**Me: *stops playing. WHERE!**

**Chihiro: BY THE BATHHOUSE. HE REQUIRES THAT YOU SHOW HIM THE KEYS TO THE SHED WITH THE FIRE EXTINGUISHERS! HE ALSO LOOKS LIKE YUBABA!  
>Me: GOTTA GO BYE!<br>Chihiro: Sucker… Mysticbreeze327 doesn't own Spirited Away, Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli does.**

"Aww, they look so cute," Chihiro whispered to Zeniba, looking at the sleeping Heather who was cuddled at Moonshadow's side.

"You better not let her hear that," Zeniba chuckled. "She would tell you to shut up and go away."

"I hope you both know I'm fully awake," Heather said, her eyes still closed. Stretching her arms she yawned and got up. She opened her eyes and smiled, obviously in a good mood after a good nights sleep. "Didja sleep well?"

Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't the one sleeping outside instead of a nice warm bed."

"Heather petted Moonshadow's flank and said, "I can guarantee that I slept 10 times better than you."

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "I seriously doubt that."

"Keep dreaming lil girl, keep dreaming."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses. If you have any though, Moonshadow would like some."

"Ugh."

"Uhhh," Zeniba said, looking uncertainly. "Why don't we have breakfast dearies."

Heather and Chihiro stomped inside and sat at the long table. Brooke was in the corner eating some bones from a mystery animal. No-Face (**AN: Happy InkWoven?) **grabbed some bowls of rice from the counter and slid them over to the women. Chihiro grabbed the food hungrily and Heather soon followed suit while Zeniba watched them, a faint smirk on her face. They ate the rice with some meat sauce heartily and but when stewed vegetables were served, Chihiro curled her upper lip. "Do I have to eat them?" she asked.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Your lucky you have these," she said, chewing on the vegetables. "There's been times when I've only had biscuits for days."

"Wow," Chihiro said. "That must have sucked."

"It did," Heather said casually.

"Ok, I'll try them," Chihiro said reluctantly. She took one vegetable and chewed on it cautiously. "Not bad."

"Of course its not," Zeniba cackled. Strawberries followed the vegetables and the four ate until their bellies were full and their minds content. Suddenly, the Earth beneath them rumbled and shook. "That's weird," Zeniba said. "That's never happened before."  
>"Get down!" Chihiro screamed from under the table where she and Heather crouched, holding on to the table's legs.<p>

"Zeniba, get your butt under here!" Heather ordered. "Quickly!"

The shaking grew even more violent and Zeniba crashed to the floor. (No-Face was okay, everything just went right through his body.) Heather and Chihiro each let go of the table with one hand and dragged the older woman under the table with them.

"What's happening?" Zeniba said vaguely. Her head had hit the ground when she had fell on the floor.

"It's an earthquake," Chihiro said. "And a big one too." The next 10 seconds felt like hours to the three as they clung onto the table's legs and items fell around them. After the earthquake had finished, Chihiro raced outside. "Ace! Brooke! Ace! Brooke!"

Ace and Brooke appeared from the corner of the house. Brooke immediately ran to Chihiro's side and pressed against it, whimpering. _That was scary._ Ace, for once, didn't have anything sarcastic to say. His dark coat was wet with sweat and his eyes wide and scared.

Heather was looking searchingly at the skies her blue eyes scanning all around her. "Where is he," Chihiro heard her mutter. Suddenly, there was the sound of loud wing beats and Moonshadow landed, folding his wings, which soon disappeared. "Oh. There you are."

_Some buildings have been knocked down and the minor animals spirits in the forest are rushing around. It doesn't look good._

Heather looked down, her gaze troubled. She turned to Zeniba who had appeared behind her. "We're running out of time."

~*~*~*~*_Later that day aka 10:00 PM5*~*~*~*~_

Chihiro walked to Heather's door, (she was sleeping inside that night) her feet silent on the wooden floorboards. _Thank the gods that they don't squeak._ Noticing the light on and the door open a crack, Chihiro couldn't help herself. She peered into the crack and froze when she heard voices. Heather was pacing in her room, her hand pressed to her ear holding a strange square contraption into what she was talking into. On the back was an apple and a word she couldn't make out. It was shiny black as well and the light from the lamp reflected off it in strange ways.

"They don't know there's a traitor." Heather said. She laughed sarcastically. "That's not funny MY LORD."

Chihiro's eyes widened. My lord? As in the evil lord? Could Heather be the traitor?

"Bye." Heather said. Looking down and her phone she clicked a button and placed it on the table. Approaching the door she opened it to reveal an empty hallway. Sighing, she walked down it toward Zeniba's room.

Chihiro let out a deep breath. Creeping out from her hiding place she sneaked into Heather's room. It was tidy and cool, Heather's backpack sitting on the bed. Approaching the bed, her eye was caught by a silver square on the bed. A crease appeared on top of her eyebrows as she looked at it. Seeing a small indent she pushed it up and watched in surprise as a light flickered on and revealed a desktop with a picture Moonshadow and Heather. The clear glass like screen surface was surrounded by a sleek black frame, not unlike the phone's on the table. Underneath the screen was a black keyboard and the words _MacBook Pro._ She stared for a while. She had a laptop at home but it was a piece of poop and worked at about 2 miles per hour. It took forever for her to get connected to the Internet. Her eyes wandered up to the bar at the top of the screen. She froze. Last time she had checked, it was January 4th in the year 2004. At the top of the bar on Heather's laptop it stated, quite clearly, June 14th 2012.

**Dun dun dun. End Chapter. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey peeps! Guess what! The reason I have been horrible and haven't updated because when I was at the zoo the rhino broke out and trampled me. This killed me. I have come back from the dead, but it took a while. Yes that's my excuse. *dodges sledgehammer. Hehe yea…. Thanks to all who read to this point! Special thanks to Omgfunnystory, Seabreeze17, Shanzzaanime, no name, Animala Swan, and InkWoven!**

**Omgfunnystory: Well yes the point of the whole 2012 thing was to link to the end of the world story. And I am honored that you are curious. :P**

**Seabreeze17: LOL. AN don't worry, Seabreeze will never disappoint you if you have a need for cornyness. And hit Romeo on the head if you ever see him for being stupid. And your horses sound awesome!**

**Shanzzaanime: Thanks for reviewing!**

**No Name: Thanks for reviewing! And I agree, animals are way smarter than humans!**

**Animala Swan: Duke and Fancy are both awesome, agreed?**

**InkWoven: I left you on a cliffie for a very long time didn't I? HAHA! And yes, that sounded just a bit mean. *Sniffles. I hope you keep reviewing even if my grammar stays awesome. Fail about Artemis Fowl. FYI the first book is called ****Artemis Fowl.**** Plain and simple. And its not that long so failure if you couldn't finish it. HEHE.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Lin: Cut bananas, cut cut bananas!**

**Chihiro: I never livvveeddddd before your love, I never felllll before your touch!**

**Haku: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts deedly deedly, there they are a standing in a row. Big one, small one, some as big as your head!**

**Me: OMG THIS STORY HAS TURNED INTO HIGH SCHOOL MUSTICAL!**

**Yubaba: Baby can't you see I'm falling…**

**Me: O.O Yubaba. Singing. Toxic. By. Britney. Spears. My eyes and ears BURN!**

**Chihiro: It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside!**

**Me: Oh cmon! Really!**

**Heather: Yea really!**

**Me: What in the world are you doing here?**

**Heather: *shrug**

**Me: But your supposed to be "me" in the story, so you CAN'T be here!**

**Heather: Well I'm here so deal with it.**

**Me: Hmf. So do you want to stop all these ridiculous singers and say the disclaimer?  
>Heather: Yes! Wait, I love this song! Who do you think you are! Collecting this jar of hearts and tearing love apart!<strong>

**Me: AHH! I don't own Spirited Away, the Banana Song, Before Your Love by Kelly Clarkson, The Coconut Song from the Lion King, Toxic by Britney Spears, When There was Me and You from High School Musical and Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.**

**-Mysticbreeze327**

**Heather's POV**

Heather's eyes narrowed slightly as she entered her room. The laptop she had so carefully placed on her bed was lying broken on the floor, its screen cracked into pieces. The computer still flickered on and off, the image on the desktop oddly proportioned, part of it zoomed up and the other a distant image. A slight breeze flew through the open window and whisked around her head, whispering its secrets into her ear. Heather's lips narrowed into a thin line. "Chihiro."

**Chihiro's POV**

Chihiro galloped across the plain, her bag bumping against her back, toward the only place where people she still trusted in this world where, Yubaba's bathhouse.

Coming to a sudden stop, Ace turned his head around and whinnied into her face. _You can't run from your problems Chihiro._

"I'm not running away!" Chihiro said indignantly. She nudged him with her knees, which would usually cause him to move into a rapid pace.

_Says you. You didn't even bother to wake up Brooke so she could go with us._

"You wouldn't understand! You're just a stupid horse!"

Ace snorted angrily at his rider. His eyes were as cold and hard as ice as he refused to move. _Don't expect to go anywhere with an attitude like that._ Shaking himself violently he caused Chihiro and her provisions to crash to the ground. He reared and without a backwards glance raced toward Swamp Bottom.

"Wait! Ace I'm sorry!" Chihiro screamed toward the vanishing horse, her eyes welling up with tears. "You're not a stupid horse, you're my best friend!"

Chihiro's pleas were unanswered. She was alone.

**Heather's POV**

"Have you seen Chihiro?" Heather asked Zeniba.

Zeniba was at the spinning wheel spinning golden thread into a tight band about the width of a standard hair tie. Two finished ones were already on the table, silver and the other a dark blue. All three shone with an unearthly gleam, almost as if each had a life of its own. With a sharp snip of the scissors the fold bracelet was done and set down with the others. Then gathering the three up she handed them to Heather who slipped them on and sighed with content, and the strained look on her face lessoned. "No dear, why?"

"She's been missing for several hours and I can't find her anywhere!" Heather said worriedly. "Also I came to find my laptop smashed on the ground. She must have found out you know what."  
>Zeniba gasped. "You don't think…"<p>

Heather shrugged. "There's a good chance she did, considering the fact that Brooke is here." She gestured to the still dog on the floor, who was staring at the two from the floor.

Zeniba looked thoughtful. "We have much to discuss and many things to plan."

**Chihiro's POV**

Chihiro plopped to the ground, her muscles more sore then she remembered them ever being. Groaning, she slowly massaged each worn limb, her fingers working till they too were sore. The hot sun bore relentlessly upon her and her burning skin longed for the cool shade of a tree. But there were no trees in sight, only endless fileds of grass. She vaguely remembered galloping across the plain four days ago, Aces long strides eating up the ground as she raced Moonshadow. _If Ace were here he'd… No. It hurts to much to think about that. _After a forty minute break, Chihiro pushed herself up and plodded forward, the seconds turning into minutes, the minutes into hours.

**Heather's POV**

"Fly," Heather murmured to the snowy falcon perched on her arm. With a short thrust, she sent the bird into the air and watched it fly away, still amazed at its beauty and grace.

_Even more than mine?_ Moonshadow trotted up from behind her, his eyes winkling merrily.

"Of course!" Heather teased. "By about a hundred times."

_Hmf._

"Any news?" Heather asked curiously.

_None._

"Oh." Heather sighed loudly and leaned against Shadow's body. Noticing No-Favces odd look she said, "Just because we're linked telepathically, people and creatures seem to think there's no need to talk out loud to each other." Pondering the subject she added. "You know, when most people hear the name 'No-Face' they think that the name bearer has NO FACE. But if No-Face has no face, which means eyes, nose, mouth, and lips, what does he see us with? His ARMS?"

_I don't think so…_

"Then what DO you think?"

_I think he bought an invisible one at Target._

"What!"

_Just kidding. You know that mask thing on his face body thing? He sees through that._

"Oh… Then why's he called No-Face?"

_Well before he had no face. He was just a blob with arms._

"Heh. A blob with arms." Unknowingly the two had slipped into a telepathic conversation and No-Face had wandered off. Loud hoof beats caused them to stop mid argument. (They were arguing which was better, apples or mangos. You can guess who was for apples. That's right! Heather!) The pair whipped around to face an exhausted Ace, whose dark coat was even dark with sweat and who had specks of spittle on his coat.

"What happened!" Heather cried.

_You won't like it._

"Tell me!"  
>Ace told her. She didn't like it.<p>

**Chihiro's POV**

Chihiro groaned as she dragged her feet across the ground. She was still in the plains and her riding boots had given her blisters. She had stripped down to her light green cami, having removed her jacket and v-neck. There was no wind to be found and her water bottle was quickly emptying. She needed to find shade and water and FAST. She had dropped her compass somewhere along the way so she didn't know what direction she was going. "That blasted thing probably wouldn't have worked anyways. It's not as if I'm on Earth or anything."

Taking a drink from her water bottle Chihiro tripped and the canteen fell to the ground. Its contents gushed out, the baked ground greedily soaking it up.

"NO!" Chihiro cried desperately. Her fumbling fingers grabbed the bottle from the ground and placed it upright. "Please have some water, please have some water, please have some water!" No such luck. All the water was gone and even the few droplets left had been sucked up by the sun. Chihiro threw the canteen to the ground and trudged on through the miles of grass. Her eyes widened as she spotted something. A tree! A great big freaking tree! Chihiro's feet took a mind of her own and raced toward the tree. Collapsing in the wonderful shade, Chihiro leaned against the trunk. Sleep her body told her. And she listened.

**...Fire's POV?**

The fire yearned for food. It had been born from glass and sun, a single compass left in the grass. It had destroyed its mother already, shattering the glass and melting the metal. It's father was to far away to destroy and much more powerful. So it ate up the long dry grasses instead, and was stopped by nothing, for there was no water to stop it. The long tendrils of fire though large were slow, for there was no wind to whip it along. But still, as it devoured the sweet grass, it longed for something else, something more succulent, more… human.

**Random Mite's POV**

The mites had been searching for days. They were looking for something their master had sent them to find, something that would help him win the war and take over the worlds. The spy had told them to take it, saying that once the master had it the foundations of good would crumble into ruins. They were looking for one thing, a girl.

**And end chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait! Hope you liked this chapter though!**

**Read and review!**

***dodges sticks and stones being thrown.**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again, blabbity blah blah. Insert interesting topics here. _**

**Thanks to all my readers and special thanks to darkangels1112, seabreeze17, InkWoven, Shanzzaanime, and spirited away forever for reviewing. **

**Darkangels1112: Yes, you didn't review the last chapter and no, I am not to good to talk to you, as you can see here. - And who says everyone wants Chihiro…..**

**Seabreeze17/Animala Swan: Lol I love that song, And bring on all the pretenders! One day, we will be remembered.*Cough cough, anyways…. Why were you at a haunted house thingy? And seabreeze, haunted houses are supposed to be scary. LOL.**

**InkWoven: Yes I know what meh means. I use to sometimes. Well I'm glad you likey me story, and I hope you still do. Like somebody that I can't remember said, if you fail, just try try try again. So go for it! Read the books! Reach the stars! Bungee jump into the Grand Canyon! Is the Coconut Song from Monty Python? It might be, seeing as they got into such a lengthy discussion about coconuts migrating… Weirdoes….**

**Shanzzanime: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Spirited away forever: thanks for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Mysticbreeze327 does not own Spirited Away.**

**I'm not writing one of my usual disclaimers because I want to respect all the people whose family members died in the 9/11 attack. My heart goes out to you. God bless you all.**

**A moment of silence.**

Chihiro's dreams were filled with unicorns and rainbows. Her feet sunk into soft sugar candy grass and at the bottom of the crystal clear river, rock candy gleamed like gemstones. A herd of unicorns, not only white, but pink and purple, grazed peacefully while tiny unicorn foals pranced around. She giggled and ran toward the herd, disrupting a bunch of gossamer butterflies in the bushes. She felt as if she could stay there forever. Suddenly a dark cloud appeared and the air became thick and smoggy. The unicorns bolted as a fire swept through, eating up the candy grass. Chihiro screamed the most girly scream possible and ran away as quick as she could, but the smog engulfed her as she fell to her knees, coughing in an attempt to get the smoke out of her lungs. Suddenly, she blacked out.

And woke up.

Chihiro opened her eyes and was startled to see… nothing. As in her dream turned nightmare, she was surrounded by smoke, and no way to get out. Her instincts took over and stopped, dropped, and rolled. Right into the tree. "Owww," she moaned, mentally hitting herself for not paying attention to which way she was rolling. She lay there, helpless, at the base of the tree. Closing her eyes, Chihiro waited for the pain that was sure to come.

**Heather's POV**

Heather munched on her sugar glazed doughnut coming up with plans and discarding them just as fast. Moonshadow flicked his ears at her side scanning the air for any sign of Blizzard, the snowy falcon.

Zeniba poked her head out the door. "What's the plan?" she asked.

"Well I have a couple of ideas…"

_You mean like a thousand. And they all suck._

"Shut up. If you don't like them, why don't you come up with the ideas!"

_…._

Heather opened her mouth to say something again when a loud bird cry interrupted her. Blizzard swooped to her outstretched arm and stuck out one of her legs, which had a tightly rolled piece of paper stuck on it. Taking the paper, Heather unrolled it as Zeniba and Moonshadow anxiously looked on. Heather's eyebrows went together and she looked worried. Closing her fist tightly around the paper she closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath. "No one can know what was in this message." Unclenching her fist, ash drifted from her fingers, all that was left of the message. Stepping forward she whispered into Zeniba's ear.

"Your right, this is serious." Zeniba said. "The contents of the message cannot leave this clearing." (**Even you, readers, cannot know "the message" MUHAHAHAHA) **Looking critically at Heather she narrowed her eyes and commented, "You look terrible. Lets have some lunch."

'But, but, Chihiro is out there somewhere." Heather said weakly.

Zeniba considered the problem. "I think she can wait until after lunch."

"Fine."

**Chihiro POV**

**(no ideas… no ideas…. No ideas…. Writer's block…. Bing! Idea!)**

Suddenly, she was weightless. _Am I dead? _Chihiro opened her eyes and screamed as she saw the ground rushing underneath her. Craning her neck around, she saw a large black bat looking thing with hideous bulgy eyes and sharp talons. (which were clutching her by the back of her shirt) _Oh great. First I'm gonna burn to death and now I'm giant bat feed. _She started to flail her arms and kick with her legs in a feeble attempt to get away. The creature hissed at her but she ignored it and continued to fight. Suddenly, she realized she was 1000 perhaps 2000 feet in the air and that trying to get away wouldn't be the best idea she had that day. She stopped resisting and hung limp in the bats claws. Tears streamed down her face as she thought, _Oh why did I ever leave home?_

**Heather's POV**

Heather clung to Moonshadow's mane as he raced across the land. Ace galloped in front of them, guiding them to the place where he had 'dropped off' Chihiro. Despite the excellent meal she had just devoured, she was exhausted and could feel her life force draining out of her. Soon she would be dead in all but body. Moonshadow was 'dieing' too, the link connecting them draining both of their life forces. Normally 10 times as fast as a regular horse, he could barely keep up with Ace's pace. Heather lifted up her wrist and studied her bracelets. The three bracelets Zeniba had given her had lost their unearthly glow and looked like dull metal. Her own bracelet still shone, but not nearly as vibrantly as it used to. Feeling herself drift into unconsciousness, she struggled to stay awake. If any human doctor had seen her, they would have said that she needed urgent care and plenty of rest, but the girl had neither.

_Hold on Heather. We're almost there._

Ace slid to a stop. _This is where I left her._

Slipping off Moonshadow's back, Heather stumbled and fell to the ground. "Oof," she moaned. Crawling to her knees, Heather studied the ground, looking for any signs of Chihiro's tracks. The path was actually extremely clear, the long grass that Chihiro had walked on had been crushed and were bent over. Remounting Moonshadow, Heather urged him with her mind. Following the tracks they came to a burned out area. Dropping to the ground again, Heather picked up a twisted piece of metal. Rotating her other hand over it, an image of a compass flashed. Dropping the lump of metal she groaned. "I hope she realized it works in the spirit world the same as in the human one." And she started a huge fire. Remounting for the second time, Heather and the horses followed the burnt trail to a twisted tree.

_Smoke. There's still smoke in the air!  
><em>Whipping her head around, Heather spotted a large patch of fire. "Wow. How did I miss THAT." Facing the fire, she clapped her hands together and all air disappeared from the area. The fire died instantly and she released her hands. Sweat dotted her brow, and the act of magic had obviously taken a lot out of her.

Ace whinnied frantically. _The trail's gone. She didn't get past this point!_

Moonshadow nosed the tree and studied the sky. _The mites got her._

"Are you sure?" Heather said

_ As sure as I am sure that the sun will rise every day._

"Even that might not happen again." Heather said seriously. Letting out a loud sigh she said, "We have a stubborn dragon to talk to."

**Chihiro POV**

Chihiro woke with a start. _I must have fallen asleep._ Opening her eyes a crack, she was surprised to see that the rolling hills were gone and had been replaced by craggy black mountains. A loud growl erupted from the base of one of the mountains and Chihiro shivered. _I wouldn't like to meet what made that sound. Grrr… It's freezing._ Suddenly, Bob (as Chihiro had decided to call him) swooped down toward a large black fortress. "AHHH! TELL ME BEFORE YOU DO STUFF LIKE THAT BOB!"

Bob glared at his passenger and continued his descent toward the fortress. Dodging past pillars of stone he entered through a large archway and into a big entrance room of sorts. Plopping Chihiro onto the cold marble ground he flew to a perch and settled down. "Master," he hissed. "I have brought the girl."

**And end chapter. People. It's called a BREAK. And writer's block. Did you know its very contagious. Poof. Now you have it! I think this was like my worst chapter. :\ Meh. Once again, MEH!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**

**PS: REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to all those readers out there and special thanks to darkangels1112, Seabreeze27, and InkWoven for reviewing! You have all just earned yourself a Moonshadow plushie! Go ahead and squish it!**

**Ahem.**

**Darkangels1112: LOL. Bob on a biscuit. Where did you get that from. Ewwww Bob would probably taste very bad…**

**Seabreeze17 (and An): Hehe Mystic Seabreeze dragon. And BTW Animala, hangers are EXTREMELY terrifying, especially when they poke you in the eye. That hurts. Very bad. So maybe sea's idea isn't so bad after all….**

**InkWoven: Of course I use meh! Meh is a very amazing word. And wouldn't it have been tragic if I had been hit by a train? Well on a much less depressing topic… LOL you actually took the time to ask your friends about the Coconut song? LOL 2.0. The holy hand grenade is hilarious. It must have been fun playing the monk. Oh and one more thing. Why did they eat Sir John's (?) jesters?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Cue the trumpet fanfare! Duh duh duh duh! Welcome to Mysticbreeze's 2 chapters in 2 days random special! Well now that you're here, why don't you take a seat? Yes there on that squishy red cushion. Isn't it comfortable? You bet it is! Now get comfortable, because you'll be there for a while. Got that? Thank you. And now lets welcome InkWoven, Seabreeze, Animala Swan, and darkangels1112 to the stage!**

***people appear**

**Chihiro: What is this, some sort of game show?**

**Me: And what if it is?**

**Chihiro: LAME**

**Me: Fine. *waves hand and the four disappear. Better?**

**Chihiro: I believe game shows are LAME!**

**Yubaba: Me too!**

**Bath worker: Me three!  
>Toad thing: Me four!<strong>

**Lin: Me five!**

**Haku: Me five!**

**Lin: Uh… your six.**

**Haku: Oh. Me six!  
>Me: *facepalms and starts flying around the room in frustration.<strong>

**Peter Pan: YOU CAN FLY! YOU CAN FLY! YOU CAN FLY!**

**Me: I CAN SEE THAT OBVIOUSLY!**

**Jane: Well that wasn't very nice. Apologize to Peter at once!**

**Me: *eye twitch. I liked your mother a LOT better. Wendy for the win!**

**Lin: Let's play paintball!**

**Everybody else but me: YEA! *takes out guns and starts shooting**

**Me: Mysticbreeze—OW! Doesn't own- OWW! Spirited Away—BLARGITY! Miyazaki does!**

"The master" was incredibly handsome, except the fact that where his nose looked as if it had been flattened by a bulldozer, and recently. Of course, after seeing this, Chihiro felt the need to say something extremely stupid.

"Are you related to Voldemort or something? Because with a nose like that… Hehehehe."

The master glared at her with intense ice blue eyes and flicked his long blond hair so it would cover some of his face. "You dare compare me to something as, TRIVIAL, as Voldemort! I am the master! I am YOUR master!"

But Chihiro was on a roll. "Voldemort was an awesome villain! He was 20 times better than you could ever be! But even though he failed in the end and died, he would still be more superior than you!"

The master growled, a weird guttural sound that vibrated from his throat.

"Was your mother's name Nagini, because I'm sad to say she died in the war too."

The master clapped his hands, the sound echoing in the empty hall. Immediately 'Bob' flew to where Chihiro was sitting/ROFL, and cuffed her sharply on the head with his wings.

"Whoa. That was weird," Chihiro muttered, holding her head. "Sorry Mommy, what did you say?"

The master raised an eyebrow. "I am not your mommy. And such a small blow shouldn't have addled your brains in the slightest you sly snake."

"That's what you think," Chihiro muttered, holding her head. "That blow really hurt. BAD BOB!"

"…Bob?" The master asked, his voice raised in question.

The minion in question shrugged. "That's what she has decided to me Bob master. It was nothing of my doing."

The master raised his other eyebrow. "I'm surprised she didn't name you black moon."

Chihiro sat there, confused. "Why would she name Bob Black Moon? And why the heck did 'the master,' someone who she had never seen before in her life, think he knew what she would name the bat?"

The master cupped his hands over his nose in thought. A couple seconds later he lifted his hand to reveal, much to Chihiro's surprise, a fully intact well shaped nose. Stepping out of his throne he walked over to Chihiro and leaned over her huddled figure. Lifting her chin up with one of his fingers he studied her face carefully. Suddenly, he grabbed her cheeks and started pulling at them. "Are you wearing one of your petty disguises?" he snarled. "Cmon. I know who you are! No need to hide your true identity from me!"

Chihiro struggled to keep from crying. The pain flowing from her cheeks was immense and she still had no idea what the master was talking about.

Growing impatient, the master snatched up her right wrist. "See, I can prove who you are-" Seeing the pale bare wrist his eyes widened. Dropping the limb he turned to Bob with a snarl. "Minion! Who do you think this is?"

Bob huddled on his perch, his head low. "It's the girl you were looking for sir."

The master took Bob by his neck and started shaking him wildly. "You idiot! You've brought me the wrong girl!"

**Ashley's POV**

Ashley lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. A couple rays of sun fell on her hand and she smiled at its warm touch. Her father was looking for her, and she knew it. When Kokaku and his forces had captured her all those years ago, they had been surprised when she announced that she was glad that they had taken her, that her father was cruel and heartless, and being a spirit of sunshine, she couldn't stand it. A sparrow flew through the window and she reached out a hand and let the bird perch on it. "Hey Ginger," she murmured, scratching the red patch on his breast. "What messages do you have for me today."

_Heather is at the bathhouse for a meeting. Yubaba and Kohaku wish you to be there._

Ashley sighed. "Ok. Tell them I'll be there."

_Yes Mistress. _The bird hopped to the window sill. _She looks bad Mistress._

Ashley sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'll be right there Ginger."

_Yes Mistress._ Spreading his small wings, the bird leaped off the window sill and took off into the air.

Ashley pulled on a long golden gown and slipped her long dagger into one of it's pockets. _Another long day before me._

**Heather's POV**

"…And now I need your troops to go and retrieve her." Heather leaned back into her chair as she finished her story and closed her weary eyes.

Moonshadow, who was usually awake and alert at times like this, was napping in the corner, Brooke and Ace at his side.

Ashley played with a corner of her dress, her eyes downcast. The rest of the group, which included a few bathhouse workers (And Kohaku and Yubaba of course) and spirits called by Blizzard to come, huddled in small groups and started to discuss the possibilities.

Heather, her eyes closed, promptly fell asleep. After what seemed to her 2 minutes, (it was really 2 hours) Ashley gently shook her shoulder. "Heather, Heather, they've made a decision." Heather groaned and opened her eyes. The rest of the group was looking at her expectantly. "So, what's the plan?"

One of the invited spirits stood up. "We have decided to send out our troops and rescue Chihiro, and in the process hopefully dethrone the master. Kohaku has volunteered to lead one of the groups."

Heather looked at Haku through the corner of her eye. He was refusing to meet anyone's eyes and she could swear there was a faint blush on his cheeks, something she had never seen before. Though it was too faint for the other spirits to see, her eyes could pick it up.

The rest of the group stood up and raised their glasses. "To the plan!" they chorused.

Suddenly, the lights went out. There was a crash of glasses and plenty of screaming. Heather's could only see faint outlines of the other people in the room, it would take a couple more seconds for her cat-like night vision to kick in. The second it did though, the lights were back on, and unfortunately for Heather, this meant the bright light blinded her. Blinking her eyes furiously from the pain, she barely noticed the screams of horror and outrage that were going on all around her. After her eyes once again adapted to the light she was horrified to see Noba Hagu, one of the 'good' side's greatest military leaders lying dead on the floor. Leaping over to the body, Heather crouched down and studied the wound. "This was definitely made by a dagger." She said. "And a long one at that. Look how deep the wound is." Wiping her hands off on her pants she said. "The wound killed him instantly, and furthermore…" she left her sentence unfinished, scared of what she was going to say. _The spy is much smarter than we gave him credit for. He knew exactly how long to keep the lights off and then turn them on again so I didn't have a chance at seeing who the murderer was. And furthermore, he isn't just a spy, he's an assassin!_

**AND END!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
>I must say, this is my favorite chapter. <strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
>PS: My goal is 100 reviews. Please make me happy!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Heather: Hi Guys! I'm going to have to host this chapter because Mystic had a breakdown when she saw she only had 2 reviews. InkWoven and darkangels1112 you have earned a Brooke plushie! Thanks go to everyone who read to this point!**

**Me: I'm fine now! You don't need to host the show!**

**Heather: Look at the board.**

**Me: *looks at the board. Hey! *sniffle. That's mean!**

**Heather: Muhaha! See, it says, Mysticbreeze you failed!**

**Me: *takes tissue and wipes eyes. Wait a sec. *waves hand and board disappears. This is my domain! I get to do everything here!**

**Heather: Gr… *takes out hammer. Bye bye breezy! *hits author on the head with hammer.**

**Me: *passes out.**

**Heather: Don't worry, she'll be fine in time to write the story! Anyways…. *looks at paper. What's next? Oh yea the author answers reviews section! Luckily for you, she already did this earlier…**

**InkWoven: I'm not judging! I like her too, but that's probably because she's my character… You wouldn't believe how proud I was of this chapter. I thought people would be very curious to know more about it, seeing that I left readers with a lot to wonder about. Poor minstrels. They were hilarious. Then Sir Robin ran away! I'm not running away! LOL. And the fact they are using coconuts to make the noise of horse's hooves…. And who knows Inky, you might appear for longer! And that was the most amazing haiku EVER.**

**Darkangels1112: You better love that plushie! There are only 6 in the world! (I have one, Heather has one, Inky has one, you have one, Seabreeze has one, and Animala Swan has one.) They are really soft…. About the biscuit…. Ok I don't want to talk about the biscuit anymore…. Have fun playing with your Brooke and Moonshadow plushies!**

**Heather: Well now that that's done, lets move on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: (If you couldn't tell)**

**Heather: Hey gang, let's watch a movie!**

**Chihiro: cool!  
>Haku: What's a… movie?<strong>

**Heather: *sigh. Let's go!  
>Me: *crawls after them for a little and collapses again.<br>Heather: Ooo Percy Jackson! *buys tickets and goes in.**

***Percy Jackson starts to play, and near the end the volume turns off.**

**Chihiro: Hey! The volume!**

**Heather: I know what to do!**

**Chihiro: Your not going to hit the guy in the box with a hammer will you?**

**Heather: Where did you get that idea?**

**Chihiro: Well I saw you knock the author out…**

**Heather: Well no.**

**Chihiro: Then what are you going to do?**

**Heather: I'm going to be the voices, der!**

**Chihiro: Oh dear…**

**Heather: Oy! Luke! Give me the freakin thunderbolt! **

**Chihiro: No! I need it as a personal toilet cleaner!**

**Heather: O.o You cannot have it! Lets fly like crazy into a metal building where we can be killed if we touch any of the metal!**

**Chihiro: Sure!**

**Theater: LOLZ**

**This goes on for a couple more minutes…**

**Heather: Luke… Don't leave me! I love you!**

**Chihiro: Forget about me Percy! I'm not good enough!**

**Theater: ROFL**

**Me: *drags herself into the theater. Mysticbreeze327 doesn't own Spirited Away, Miyazaki does. I also don't own Percy Jackson by Rick Riordan!**

Chihiro stood up. "Well if I'm not the right girl, I guess I can just go…" She started to inch toward the door.

"Come back here girl." The master snarled. "You are going to be useful." Clapping his hands, he summoned two guards. "Bring this girl to the dungeon and lock her up," he ordered.

The guards took Chihiro by her arms and dragged her toward the dungeons. She flailed her legs, trying to get them to drop her, but it was if they were made of stone as they ignored the blows and kept walking. Throwing her into a small stone cell, they banged the barred doors shut and sneered through the small window. "Have fun." Chihiro rolled into a ball, shivering. "Well this sucks."

**Bob's POV:**

"You have failed me minion," the master said, his voice echoing in the empty chamber. "I specifically told you who I wanted."

"I'm sorry Master," Bob whispered, crouching low on his stone pillar.

"You better be," the master snarled. "Now go spy on the enemy and DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU HAVE SOME VALUABLE INFORMATION!"

"Yes Sir Master Sir," Bob said quickly. Spreading his wings he flew out the window. Unfortunately, he didn't spot the archer behind the master's chair who silently nocked an arrow on his string and released the deadly weapon. The arrow pierced Bob's neck and he tumbled through the air to the ground in silence. A small blue sapphire that was cleverly hidden on his leg blinked red.

**Heather's POV:**

"He's dead."  
>"What?" Kohaku said, startled.<p>

"The spy is dead."

"How do you know that?" Kohaku said curiously.

Unclenching her fist, she showed him a small red gem. "He's dead." The sapphire was enchanted to turn into a red ruby when he died, and as you can see, it's red."

Kohaku bowed his head. "Another valuable informant dead."

A tear dripped down Heather's face. "He took a great risk rescuing Chihiro, and he paid for it with his life."

Heather kneeled down and gently brushing away dirt, she placed the ruby in the earth and covered it again. "Goodbye my friend."

**Zeniba's POV:**

Zeniba dropped her magic thread into her bag and zipped it closed. Stepping outside her house, she locked the door with magic and readied herself to fly to her sister's bathhouse. Suddenly, a loud bird cry interrupted her preparations.

Blizzard appeared and perched herself on a tree and extended her leg.

Zeniba hurried over and took the rolled piece of parchment from the bird. Unrolling it, she read it quickly. "Oh dear," she gasped. "This is bad. Very bad."

**Kohaku's POV**

Kohaku walked up the stairs to Ashley's room and slipped inside. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Ashley sighed as she fastened her knapsack together. "As ready as I'll ever be."

One of the bathhouse workers poked her head inside. "They are waiting for you outside Master and Mistress."  
>"Thank you," Kohaku said. Turning, he walked out the door, not noticing Ashley's pale face and the dagger she clutched behind her back.<p>

**I know this chapter is super short, but I already planned out the next chapter and it starts where this finishes. :P So you gotta wait.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!  
>-Mysticbreeze327<strong>

**Pwetty Please?**

**See here's the button. Press it!**

**\/**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! To make sure what happened in the last chapter didn't happen again, I tied Heather up! *points to a tied up Heather who is squirming in her bonds. Bad girl! Thanks to everybody who were bored enough to read to this point! Special thanks to InkWoven and Seabreeze27/Animala Swan for revewing! You two/three earned yourselves Ace plushies! (Sorry Darkangels1112, you don't get the full set)**

…**Yea….**

***awkward silence**

**InkWoven: Ahem "inky." Waves magic wand and repairs the Brooke plushie. There you go! Well guess what? Two reviews on the last chapter too. :/ Is it something I'm doing? :o( And don't you love all my random plot twists? I bet you didn't see the Bob thing coming. This chapter should have plot twists too…. PS. Mystique sounds cool.**

**Seabreeze27: Why thank you! :P I'm not freaking out anymore! (Well maybe a little)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Haku: Hey guys! Its my birthday!  
>Everybody:….<strong>

**Me: So how old are you anyways?**

**Haku: 25,000 years old.**

**Chihiro: O.O**

**Me: Meh. I know someone older. Actually a couple of people.**

**Chihiro: Why do you look like 12 right now then? And… that.  
>Haku: 12? My form is in its 18 year old version right now….<strong>

**Heather: *snicker**

**Me: *snicker**

**Haku: What did you two do….**

**Me: *tosses a mirror at him**

**Haku: *mirror smashes into face. AHH MY HAIR IS PURPLE!**

**Heather: *snicker**

**Me: *snicker**

**Haku: *runs to the bathroom where sounds of him hyperventilating can be heard**

**Me; And he's twelve for the next couple days.**

**Heather: Mehehe**

**Chihiro: You two are terrible, has anyone ever told you that?**

**Heather: Not anyone alive…**

**Chihiro: O.O (Runs away)**

**Me: Well not that she's gone… PARTY!**

***Characters from Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and many others appear and start dancing.**

**Me: SO DANCE DANCE LIKE IT'S THE LAST LAST NIGHT OF YOUR LIFE LIFE! I'm tired. **

**Heather: Mysticbreeze327 does not own Spirited Away, Miyazaki does.**

She was dancing. Chihiro rocked out to music only she could hear in her jail cell. She did the Michael Jackson thing, and then did a high kick and spun in the air, landing perfectly on her feet. The guards stared at her but she ignored them. She was bored and that was that. The first couple days she had been all depressed but in the end she decided to have as much fun as she could in a small dirty cell.

Suddenly, the pit pattering feet coming down the stairs were heard. A servant approached the guards and handed them a letter. One of them, whose name was Fred, read the letter. Grabbing the keys from the hook on the wall he approached Chihiro's cell and unlocked it. Opening the door, he grabbed one of Chihiro's wrists and dragged her out.

"Where are we going?" Chihiro demanded. "Tell me right now!" She attempted to stomp her foot but all she accomplished was falling on her face. "Ergh."

"Shut up prisoner and come with me," the guard said roughly. Pulling her up he dragged her up the stairs and into the throne room.

"You took your time getting here." The master's cold voice blew over Chihiro like an icy breeze. "You are dismissed," he said to the guards. Turning back to Chihiro he smiled an evil smile. "So. Chihiro."

"What do you want?" Chihiro asked irritably.

The master's eyes went all squinty. "Excuse me?"

"What do you want?"

The master flicked a finger and a servant came out of the shadows, slapped Chihiro, and retreated back into the shadows.

"Thank you royal slapper boy," the master said graciously. "Now, girl, tell me what your friends at the bathhouse are planning!"

"IDK."

"Don't make me bring the royal slapper back!"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know eh?" The master looked thoughtfully at Chihiro. "Hmm, your stupid human brain is easy for me to read. I can tell you are telling the truth."

"…Thanks a lot."

"So if you have no use for me, why should I keep you alive?"

"Because you are a nice person?"

"…"

"Because you like donuts?"

"…."

"Because you like PIZZA?'  
>"…"<p>

"How about PUPPIES?"

"You minutes are numbered."

"Ok…. Hm… I GOT IT! I CAN DANCE! And sing."

"Show me."

Chihiro's eyes widened. _Oh dear…_ Her mind scrambled for an idea. Finally getting one, she started to moonwalk across the floor.

"What the heck is that?"

"It's called the moonwalk."

"Royal slapper boy!"

_Oh dear…_

**Heather's POV:**

"We're here," Kohaku quietly announced.

Heather looked around her. Tall mountains flanked the soldiers on either side, their ominously spiky peaks looking like claws in the sky. _I hope we don't have to climb those._ Turning back to the warriors, she scrutinized them. A band of about 500, they were a mélange of bathhouse workers and spirits. Most of them held swords and had thin leather armor while the other group carried long bows. In all, they looked like a pretty threatening group. In addition some polar bear and lynx spirits had joined them and were currently weaving through the soldiers. The lynx spirits wore no armor but the polar bear spirits had thick plated gold armor. (**AN: Think ****The Golden Compass**** style) **

Ashley appeared by her side. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Heather noticed that Ashley's eyes were flittering nervously to side to side. "I am but are you?"

Ashley sighed. "It's just weird being here after all these years. I don't know what my father will do."

Heather nodded. "Well you better go back to you station. We have a hard fight ahead of you."

Ashley nodded and walked back into the crowd.

Heather slumped forward and buried her head in Moonshadow's mane. Hugging his neck she dismounted, unbuckling her sword from her side and hanging it on her saddle. Unstringing her bow, she also hung it and her quiver beside the sword. _Stay safe Moonshadow._

_ The same to you._

A bright light flashed and Heather was gone.

**Kohaku POV:**

Kohaku led the troops to the entrance of the fortress. "Go kill the guards," he whispered to the five men closest to him. With a nod, the group stalked up the stairs and disappeared. Turning toward the others he said, "Get your arms ready, we attack when they come back."

20 minutes later, the five returned. "All the guards around the front of the palace are dead," the leader confirmed.

"Good job Colorado," Kohaku praised. The river spirit just nodded and took his position. Taking a deep breath, Kohaku sent a quick prayer to the spirit of luck and raised his sword. "CHARGE!"

**Chihiro's POV: **

"Whose the evilest of them all? YOU! YOU!"

The master stared at Chihiro, a look of disbelief on his face. "Could you think of anything WORSE?"

"Uh…."

"Don't even think about it!"  
>"Its FRIDAY! FRID-!"<p>

SLAP

"OW!"

"I warned you!"

Suddenly the clattering of feet and angry shouts of men could be heard. "What the…" the master said. "Guards!"  
>One of the dark soldiers burst into the room, his face red and wounds covering his arms. "We're being attacked sir!"<p>

"I can see that."

"What should we do sir!"

"I suppose that brat Kohaku is leading them. Is She there?"

Chihiro wondered who "she" could be. _Ashley maybe? She is his daughter…_

"Kohaku was there. I don't know about Her though."

"How many of our men are left," the master demanded.

"Not many sir."

"Call reinforcements from our other locations. GO!"

"Yes sir!" The soldier turned and raced out of the room.

The master turned to Chihiro. "It seems your friends are here to come and rescue you…" He grinned evilly. "We shouldn't keep them waiting should we? That would be rude."

Chihiro shivered. _This can't be good._

**Kohaku's POV:**

_We're almost through. _Their warriors were massacring the enemy. _This is almost too easy._

"STOP!" A loud cry echoed throughout the battlefield, causing all the fighters to stop.

Looking toward the voice, Kohaku was horrified to see the master at the entrance to the fortress, a knife held to a limp Chihiro's throat. "Take one more step, and I'll kill her."

**And end scene! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a mix of my attempt to be funny and seriousness.**

**Till next time!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PWETTY PLEASE! :3 IT'S THE BIG 20! REVIEW!**

**The button is right there! **


	21. Chapter 21

…**. **

**That was the intro. I have nothing to say. 8( Thanks darkangels1112, InkWoven, and Seabreeze27 for reviewing! You three are da best! And the only people who review, which makes you awesome! You all win a Bob plushie and a tub of cookie dough! *Look at list. AH. Moving on…**

**Darkangels112: Sorry about that. ;( But I only ordered 4 plushies. There are no extra. Just have a party with the ones you have! And LOL, I told everybody in the story that he was her dad, I must have written that 3 times…. But yes, your amazing. :P **

**InkWoven: I dunno if any romance will come out of this. :/ I'm perhaps the worst romance writer in the history of the WORLD. And BTW, you get a new plushie each chapter, so look forward to a couple more! (If you review, that is) I hope people start reviewing. People who don't write don't know this, but its like candy to writers. So I guess I'll wait. Thanks for reviewing Inky!**

**Seabreeze27: LOL. Well I'm glad the bow wasn't in your butt. That wouldn't have been pleasant. Especially pulling it out. O.o And sorry Courtney, no killing my characters!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Heather: So I was like kill me now and-**

**Me: What's going on over here?**

**Heather: This is my friend Courtney, she's darkangels1112 OC!**

**Me: Oh! So your butt lady!**

**Courtney: …**

**Me: You know what I'll just go get something in the other room…. *runs away**

**Heather: She's so embarrassing sometimes**

**Courtney: Tell me about it! Writers can be so dumb sometimes!  
>Me: *Shouting from other room. Excuse me!<strong>

**Heather: Shut up!**

**Me: You know I could kill you in any of the chapters right!  
>Heather: *gasp. You wouldn't!<br>Courtney: Don't stress. Authors rarely kill their main characters.**

**Heather: What about Bluestar!**

**Courtney: She wasn't exactly a main character but yea…**

**Heather: If I die, I'm blaming you!**

**Me: *comes out in body gear and holds up an axe**

**Heather: HOLY COW POOP!**

**Courtney: O.O**

**Me: I kill characters all the time! MUHAHAHAHA!  
>Heather: Mysticbreeze327 doesn't own Sprited Away, Ghibli does! Whew. I'm safe now.<strong>

**Kohaku POV**

The fighters froze. They looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Many looked toward their leader, who just stood there, a horrified look on his face.

Zeniba and Yubaba appeared at Kohaku's side. "Hey!" Yubaba hissed, poking Kohaku sharply on the side. "You look stupid. Close your mouth."

Zeniba looked angrily at her sister. "We are kinda in a crisis right now!" Looking toward the master she shouted, "What do you want in exchange for her!"

The master sneered down at them. "I want _her._ Give me her. Or you can wave your little human friend goodbye."

Zeniba stiffened and looked anxiously to her co leaders. "What should we do?"

**Chihiro's POV: **

After he said those words in the throne chamber, she knew she was done for. So instead of struggling, she hung limp as he dragged her to the balcony and held a knife at her throat for all the world to see. As he announced his terms of release she had ignored the words, he eyes dull. _I'm sorry Mom, I wont be coming back home this time._ Tears dripped from her eyes and fell, spiraling down, to the ground. _I'm sorry Ace, I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry that I left you alone Brooke. I'm sorry I broke my promise to you._

_~*~*Flashback*~*_

_The puppy was alone on the street, shivering as the rain pelted down on her cold skin. Her brother had abandoned her and her mother, her mother was…. The puppy whimpered as she burrowed into the cold fur of her mother, whose usually vibrant brown eyes were dull and graceful legs were stuck in strange positions. Large human machines raced by, swerving to avoid the body of the dead dog on the street. Many of the people inside felt sorrow at the lost of life, but none stopped to move the body. Except one. One machine stopped and a young girl stepped out, crossing the street over to the body. She gasped as she saw the small female puppy shivering with cold. Another of the humans emerged from the car and moved the puppy's mother out of the street. The girl ignored him and held the puppy to her chest, whispering comforting words to her. "I'll never leave you alone. I promise. Taking the puppy into the machine she wrapped her in towels and stroked her gently on the top of her head. And for the first time, the puppy didn't feel nameless and alone. She was Brooke and she was where she belonged._

~*~_End Flashback_~*~

**Kohaku's POV: **

Kohaku's heart sunk. He turned to Zeniba and Yubaba. "We can't give him her," he said. "If we do, the whole world will be destroyed!"

"But if we don't, Chihiro will die!" Zeniba exclaimed.

The three talked over it for a couple of minutes and finally came up with a decision. Turning toward the master once again, Kohaku opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"Agreed. I will go with you."

Everybody turned around. Heather stood there, her chin raised defiantly. She stepped forward. "I will go with as long as you agree not to harm Chihiro or any of them," she swept her hand toward the army. "In any way. Are we agreed?"  
>Chihiro lifted her head up, a faint glimmer of hope shining in her eyes.<p>

"Heather, you can't!" Zeniba cried. "You know what will happen."

Heather looked at Zeniba, her deep blue eyes sad. "It's my duty. I must do as I promised."

Chihiro visibly flinched as she heard these words.

The Master laughed. Disappearing, he appeared at the entrance of the fortress. "I agree, as long as you don't harm ME in any way."

Heather nodded. "If that is what you want."

The Master laughed again. Taking Chihiro he shoved her into Kohaku's waiting arms, where she stood, shaking. (**There Inky, it's your amazing romance!)**

Heather stepped toward him. The Master waved his hands and large shackles appeared on her wrists causing her to plummet to the ground. "Why dear," he sneered. "You look terrible." And he was right. Heather's eyes were sunken into her face and her hair lay limp on either sides of her oddly pale face. The only thing with a sorta sparkle were her eyes. "One more test." Taking her wrist he exposed her silver bracelet. He yelped as a sharp shock ran through his body when he touched it. "Ouch! You little wrench…" Drawing his hand back he slapped her full on the face.

Heather didn't even flinch. "I am the only one who can take it off."

"We'll see about that," the master snarled. "Madam _Guardian."_ Taking her by the arms he dragged her into the fortress and slammed the doors behind him, causing an ominous thud.

"It's all over," Zeniba whispered. "All over."

**Chihiro's POV:**

Quiet hoofbeats could be heart behind her. Chihiro detangled herself from Kohaku's arms and spun around. "Ace I'm so sor—" It wasn't Ace. She gasped putting her hands over her mouth. "Moonshadow, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault."

Moonshadow's head hung low to the ground, his eyes dull. He slowly looked up at Chihiro. _She knew what she would do. _He gave an anguished cry toward the heavens.

Chihiro stepped toward him and gently stroked his neck. "I know how you feel."  
>Moonshadow looked at her with one intelligent eye. <em>How would you know how it feels to lose your life partner?<em>

"You haven't lost her," Chihiro said, startled. "You can still talk to each other can't you?"

_No. She severed our connection, claiming it was "to protect" me. _

"She only did what she thought was right. I think it'll all work out in the end."

_I sure hope so._

"Chihiro!" Zeniba hurried over to the two (Kohaku was standing awkwardly to the side.) "We need to talk to you!"

**Later that day... in a conference tent.**

And then he said, "We mustn't keep them waiting. You know the rest." Chihiro finished her story and lay back. "I have just one question. What did the Master mean when he called Heather "guardian."

Zeniba turned to Chihiro and said, quite bluntly. "Because that is what she is. The guardian of the world."

**Done. This chapter used to be 3 pages longer, but those pages even bored me, so I decided to cut them out. Tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**PLEASE 8)**

**-mysticbreeze327**


	22. Chapter 22

**The I didn't update for a while song….**

**I didn't update for a while.**

**Cuz that's my style.**

**I know its mean,**

**But like steam**

**I'm sometimes gone**

**Now come along.**

**98 reviews! 8D ! 2 MORE REVIEWS TO 100! Thank you everybody! Special thanks to reviewers The love of Sorrow, darkangels1112, spirited away forever, InkWoven, and Seabreeze27. You win this bear spirit plushie! BTW I got so many reviews because spirited away forever reviewed 20 times. :D Also, Courtney is Seabreeze27's OC not Darkangels1112's.**

**The Love of Sorrow: I wondered where you went Omgfunnystory! And no, I won't kill you. :P Its fine. And thanks for your (counts) 8 reviews! I like your yorkie!**

**Darkangels1112: It's actually Seabreeze27's OC. I accidentally put your name. I'm sorry that you miss Bob. I had to kill him. How depressing.**

**Spirited away forever: I LOVE PERCY JACKSON TOO! Hehe. Thanks for all 20 of your reviews! And thanks, I'm glad that you like my story. And der, Haku is a loser. :P At least in my mind. And poor you, you fell of a bunk bed. I hope your bruises didn't hurt to much. Thanks for reviewing 2.0!**

**InkWoven: No romance is my game. Actually there might be some actual romance. Thanks for reminding me. I must remember to continue calling Haku Haku. The world is very messed up. The reason why she's so bad looking is because of all the natural disasters and the war in the spirit world. AND DON'T KILL THE BOB PLUSHIE!  
>Seabreeze27: FAT PUPPY! *Squishes the puppy. It's so squishy! And yes, Courtney is your OC.<strong>

**AnimeRockzzz: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *tossing plushies out of give away trunk. No, no, no, no.**

**Heather: Watcha doing? Ooo FUN!  
>Chihiro: Why not give this away! *Holds out Haku plushie<strong>

**Heather & Me: No.**

**Haku: HEY!**

**Heather & Me: hehehehehe**

**Heather: *holds out white fluffy plushie. How about this one!**

**Me: Sure! After I introduce that character!**

**Heather: Yay!  
>Haku: That's discrimination!<br>Me: ….how.**

**Haku: It just is!  
>Me: *Waves him off but instead accidentally smacks him on the face. <strong>

**Haku; OWW!  
>Me: Hehehehe.<strong>

**Haku: You better run!  
>Me: Have you forgotten that I'm the AUTHOR. I have all the power! Mysticbreeze327 doesn't own Spirited Away, Studio Ghibli &amp; Miyazaki does,<strong>

"Guar, guar, GUARDIAN?" Chihiro stuttered.

"Yea. Guardian." Ashley snapped. "And without her, we are doomed. My father will take over and we'll all be imprisoned."

Chihiro could imagine what Heather would have said to that. She sighed. "This is all my fault."

"No it isn't," Zeniba said soothingly.

"Uh yes it is." Ashley growled.

"So what do you mean by guardian?" Chihiro asked, curious.

"She is the protector of all of us. Without her there would be nothing, no Earth, no Spirit World…"

Chihiro sunk low in her chair, the guilt of her actions, driving her bonkers. _Well this is awkward._

**Heather's POV: **

The heavy iron chains clamped hard on her thin wrists. "Well that's just rude," she muttered. "I already agreed to go with you."

"What did you say," the master growled.

"Just about how good your Halloween mask is," Heather said innocently. "Oh wait. That's your face."

The master glared at her and continued to drag her inside. Once inside, he plopped Heather onto the floor, the heavy chains weighing her down.

"Can I have some coffee?"

"What?"

"I SAID could I have some coffee!"

"Don't make me call the royal slapper boy!"

"Ooo scary."

"Royal slapper boy!"

SLAP

"Oh sure, that's really manly of you, asking somebody to slap a girl on the floor."

"Muhahaha."

"Seriously?"

"WHAT!"

"That was seriously the worst evil laugh I have EVER heard."

"SHUT UP!"

Heather leaned against a pillar. "So, what are you going to do with me? Throw me into a pit? Call evil snakes to eat me?"  
>O.o (<strong>BTW that's a face) <strong>The master clapped his hands, and two worn out looking guards appeared. "Take her to the dungeon."

As she was dragged away, Heather shouted, "Yep! Totally manly of you!"

**Ashley's POV**

Ashley's hands shook as she wrote the letter. Finishing it with her signature, she closed the letter with wax and pressed her ring against it. Calling her sparrow, she handed it to him and watched him fly away. Sighing she put her head against the table. "This better be good enough."

**Chihiro's POV**

Chihiro finished brushing Ace's coat and leaned her head against his shoulder. Brooke pressed against her leg, whimpering softly. "Why can't I do anything right?" she asked them. "If only I hadn't come. Then none of this would have happened."

Footsteps came from behind her. "It wasn't your fault."

Chihiro whirled around to face non other than Ashley. "How is it not my fault," she muttered. "If I hadn't come, Heather wouldn't have sacrificed herself."

Ashley put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It was all our faults. You see, Heather came to us when we ready to start planning the war. She told us not to attack my father, that it would only end in tragedy. She showed us images, doodles on paper. None of us took her seriously. We thought she was trying save a couple of unlucky souls. It turns out she was right. Many spirits have already died."

Chihiro looked up at her. "I still think it was my fault."

Ashley sighed. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a wrinkled piece of paper. "This is the paper she showed us all those years ago."

Chihiro gasped as she saw the images. In the corner a detailed illustration showed a force of spirits attacking a dark fortress and losing. Underneath it whole villages were on fire as their inhabitants scattered. She could almost see the events taking place in front of her.

Ashley pointed at a picture in the mess. "Look."

Chihiro examined it, her eyebrows raising with surprise. It was a picture a girl, a horse, and a dog crossing over a bridge. Next to it was a picture of her smashing Heather's laptop. Chihiro stumbled back. "She, she, knew?"

Ashley looked down, ashamed. "Yes. And we could have stopped it if we had done as she asked and had let the rebellion die down on its own." A tear trailed down her face and dark clouds gathered on the horizon.

As they stood there in silence, the rain started to pour down.

**Short I know, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!  
>100! 100! 100!<strong>

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everybody! Thanks for reading my story! Special thanks to The Love of Sorrow, AnimeRockzzz, SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever, InkWoven, spirited away forever, Seabreeze17, darkangels1112, and Sothe52 for reviewing! You all win a Ashley's Sparrow Plushie!**

**The love of sorrow: Your welcome! LOL at your review. :D Thanks for the review!**

**AnimeRockzzz: I updated!**

**SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's hilarious!**

**InkWoven: I'm so excited about the reviews! I only used a face once… I probably won't be doing it again though. **

**Spirited Away Review: Thanks for you review! And Haku didn't like the dirt…. I stopped him from going after you though. :D**

**Seabreeze27: You the lucky 100th! You get a lifetime supply of cookie dough! And what type of car did you fall in love with Courtney? Was it a pretty car? And white unknown plushie is coming into play later. **

**Darkangels1112: I love having the good guys taunting the bad guys. It's hilarious! And I'm glad you held a vigil to the Bob, he deserved it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sothe52: Of COURSE I missed you! :D And becuz I'm a daughter of Poseidon I don't drown in the ocean! And if you want a royal slapper boy, you need to contact the Master. I don't know if he will give him to you. And good predictions, but I'm not revealing anything yet. :D And maybe you will be able to appear on stage. Later. Muhahaha!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Heather: I'm stuck in a tiny little cell with nothing to do, thanks.**

**Me: It's not my fault!**

**Heather: And how is it not your fault?**

**Me: Because it's what the plot bunnies told me to do!**

**Heather: Plot bunnies?  
>Me: *points at bunnies<strong>

**Heather: Oohhh**

**Haku: *Comes into room**

**Me: AHHH YOU STEPPED ON THE PLOT BUNNY!**

**Heather: Noooo!**

**Me: *punches Haku and pushes him and out the way. BUNNY YOU'LL BE OKAY! BREATHE!  
>Plot Bunny: I'm ALIVE!<strong>

**Me: YES! *Starts kissing the plot bunny**

**Heather: *Face palm. Mysticbreeze327 doesn't own Spirited Away. Please don't sue.**

**Heather's POV**

Heather lay against the stone wall of her cell. Reaching into her pocket she took two books out. Twilight and Harry Potter. Picking up Twilight she opened it, snorted, and threw the book through the bars of her cell. "As if I would read THAT over Harry Potter." Picking up the other book she gave out a contented sigh and started reading. After an hour she finished and started pacing.

"The master wants to see you girl," a guard yelled behind her.

"Oww," Heather muttered. "I'm not deaf you know."

The guard ignored her and dragged her into the throne room.

"Hello Heather," the Master said slyly.

"Hello… Dylan."

The master glared at her. "I told you to NEVER call me by my given name!"

"What given name?" Heather said innocently. "DYLAN!"  
>"ARGH!" The Master screamed. "If I didn't need you so much, I would kill you!"<br>"How flattering."

The Master took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "Enough diddle daddle. What are Kohaku and the others planning!"

_The best way to distract another person's train of though is to say random stuff so..._ "Funny story. I have this friend, his name is Percy, and well, he ate an apple and then was like 'waaa' and ran around the island in the kitchen. Then my other friend, his name is Nico, laughed so hard his butt fell off and then he ran around screaming trying to find his butt."

The master looked confused. "What?"

Just at that moment a guard appeared with a dead doe flung over his shoulder.

"OMIGOSH you killed Bambi's mom! How dare you!" She sniffled. "Poor Bambi."

The Master was starting to look angry. "Heather…"

"And then The Wicked Witch of the West's got run over by a flying pig. It was a terrible mess. And when Robin Hood appeared—"

"SHUT UP!" The Master screamed. "You better tell me everything you know!"

Heather glared at him. "No!"

The Master got off his throne and jumped at Heather. Slamming his fist against her head, he laughed cruelly as she collapsed onto the floor.

Heather lay still on the floor cradling her head. _Please hurry Moonshadow. I can't hold him off much longer._

**Chihiro's POV**

The situation, she admitted was weird. For once, she and Ashley weren't glaring at her, instead standing united in the rain, their tears of frustration and sadness blending with the rain. Looking at Ashley she whispered, "Do you really like him?"

Ashley glanced at her. "Who?'

"Kohaku of course," Chihiro said, slightly shy.

Ashley looked down. "Of course I do. But I know he loves you more."

Chihiro looked at her. "Really?"

Ashley smiled. "I do."

Chihiro looked uncertain. "I don't know how I feel about him though." She sighed. "He never had been the easiest person to be with, but now he's even worse."

Ashley looked at her. "I know what you mean. He takes everything to seriously and doesn't know when to loosen up."

Chihiro collapsed on the ground and put her head in her hands. "I just wish I could have some fun with him, play a game or swim in the lake."

Ashley smiled. "Like that would ever happen."

Chihiro grinned. "Yea. You know what, I'm going to go talk to him."

Ashley nudged her "You go girl!"  
>Hesitating, Chihiro went forward and hugged Ashley. "You know, you aren't as bead as everyone says you are."<p>

"…Thanks…"

Smiling at Ashley one more time, Chihiro skipped through the rain toward the tent where she could see Kohaku's silhouette pacing back and forth. Going through the door she said, "Hi."

Kohaku whipped around, "What do you want," he snarled.

Chihiro stepped back. "I, I just wanted to see if you were ok."

Kohaku eyes narrowed. "Well you better get out of here because this is all your fault!"  
>Chihiro felt her eyes fill up with tears. Brooke appeared at her side and growled menacingly at the dragon.<p>

Kohaku paced more wildly. "If you hadn't snooped, you wouldn't have run away, which ended up in you being captured by the Master, which resulted in our best spy dieing and our biggest weapon getting traded for YOU."

Chihiro felt some of her old fire returning. "Excuse me!"

Kohaku glared at her. "Just, just get out of here you HUMAN!"  
>Chihiro felt tears stream down her face. With a sob she whipped around and ran back into the rain.<p>

Ashley was coming from the opposite direction and 'oofed' when Chihiro ran into her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"He's the most horrible, cruel, and selfish person I have ever met!" she sobbed. "I never want to see him again!"

Ashley looked at her. "I'm sorry. I know he can be insensitive but—"

Chihiro cut her off. "I don't care. I never want to see him again!" Putting her fingers to her lips, she called Ace, and jumping onto his back, galloped away.

Ashley just sighed and went into her tent, shaking her head as she went.

Neither of them noticed the white and aqua dragon watching them with sad eyes.

**Boring chapter I know, but its necessary.**

**Review!**

**Ahh Twilight bashing is so fun.**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey all! Thanks for staying with my story for this long. Special thanks to InkWoven, darkangels1112, Animala Swan, Seabreeze17, The Love of Sorrow, Sothe52, SakuaandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever, and spirited away forever for reviewing! You win a white wolf plushie!**

**InkWoven: Twilight bashing is fun… I think Haku is a sort of Koi fish. Most of the time he is calm and serene… and then suddenly BAM he eats another koi fish! So that burst of anger was like him eating another Koi fish. And Ashley/Chihiro bonding time is very nice, because hint hint there wait, no I won't tell you.**

**Darkangels1112: I know! How dare Haku step on the plot bunny! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Animala Swan: Yes Haku is stupid. I think I've made that clear. :D But because he hasn't spent time in the human world he doesn't know that its in human nature to be curious. And yes, Ashley is going to whoop Haku's butt. It will be my pleasure to write.**

**Seabreeze17: How does Courtney hold back herself? :D And Courtney, Heather wants to tell you that she will kill Haku later, in his dream state. Inception wise. Also she wants to meet Kitt and you and talk to you about your relationship. And I hope you liked the cookie dough!**

**The love of sorrow: Continue your…. Strange story. And twilight bashing FTW buddies!**

**Sothe52: Well I can't write romance (or read it) its to sappy. I mean I cant take it to a point but too much is just like… meh. And that Twilight comic was hilarious!**

**SakuandSyao-CLAMPGirlForever: LOL. Well I'm glad you got your anger our. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Spirited Away Forever: Furniture store couch? Ok…. :D **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Laa la laaaaaa!  
>Heather: OMIGOSH you should try out for American idol!<strong>

**Me: Really?**

**Heather: No.**

**Me: Awww.**

**Chihiro: Hey guys whatsup?  
>Me: HAKU STEPPED ON THE PLOT BUNNY!<strong>

**Chihiro: No! How dare he!**

**Me: I know right!**

**Heather: Idiots.**

**Courtney: Tell me about it.**

**Me: And then he was like oops and ran off! I had to bring bunny to the hospital!**

**Chihiro: *gasp. No!**

**Me: Yep. Lets go kick Haku!**

**Chihiro: Yay!  
>Haku: WHY ME!<strong>

**Heather: *facepalm**

**Courtney: How do you live with them?**

**Heather: I have no idea. Better get this over with. Mysticbreeze327 does not own Spirited Away, Ghibli does. **

Heather lay limp in her cell, her breathing short and shallow. Her clothes were in tatters and her shoes were gone. Her deep blue eyes peered out from a grime covered face and her hair was like a birds nest.

Footsteps echoed as the guard approached. "Girl," he sneered. "It's time."

Heather stared at him, her brain forming a vicious retort but her body to exhausted to execute it.

The guard grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her away, not bothering to even shackle her. Entering the throne room, he dumped her onto the floor.

"Heather," the Master sneered. "You're looking well."

Heather closed her eyes with shame. Tears threatened to fall, but with her last bit of resolve she held it in.

"This is your last chance girl," the Master said quietly. "What are the rebels planning? What is their weapon?"

Heather finally spoke. "And what will you do if I don't tell you," she said weakly.

The Master growled. "Bring her into The Room."

The guard smiled. "It would be my pleasure sir." Heaving her up again he whispered into her ear, "You killed my friends. You are getting you just reward." They entered a room and, once again, he shoved her to the floor. "Have fun!"

Heather opened her eyes with horror. All around her were items of torture, medieval and modern. "You monster," she hissed. "You can torture me, you can burn me, but you will never get anything out of me!"

The master grinned evilly. "Oh don't worry. I'm not using any of these on you. What I'm going to do is much, much worse."

Heather thought hard. _What could the master have? Is he going to feed me to his dogs?_

The Master raised an eyebrow. "You're much to valuable to feed to the dogs Heather." At her stunned expression he added, "Your defenses are weakening. I can pick up some of your thoughts now."

_Imagine brick walls. Imagine brick walls._ Heather took a deep breath. "You'll never get away with this!" Closing her eyes she thought as hard as she could and sent her thoughts as far as possible. _Yubaba it is time. _Opening her eyes again she glared at the Master. "I'm ready to take on anything you throw at me."

The Master smiled. "Don't worry you won't have to worry your little mind about anything." He held up a glowing orb. "Because I am going to take your will."

**Yubaba/Zeniba POV**

Two identical old ladies faced each other across a table. "Zeniba," one said. "We must attack now!"

The other lady sighed. "I usually don't agree to violence, but in this case, I believe you are right."

In other case, the other lady would have said 'I told you so' and 'of course I am right,' but now all she said was, "We must go summon the council."

Zeniba sighed again. "Yes Yubaba we must." Putting her hands together she created a paper messenger, and with a whip of her wrist, sent it away.

A few minutes later, spirits started to appear in the tent. The last one to enter was Kohaku, who sat next to Ashley who, surprisingly, glared at him and refused to talk to him.

Zeniba and Yubaba exchanged looks. _What was that about? _

Yubaba cleared her throat. "I have summoned you today because my sister and I have decided it is time to attack!"

Immediately spirits sprung up in protest. "But we just fought!"

Yubaba glared at them. "And lost our most valuable player!"

One of the military officers stood up. "And why do you think we should attack?"

Yubaba looked at him steadily. "Because Heather told me it was time."

The room was silent. Suddenly, everyone started to talk at once.

"You got in contact with her!"

"Is she okay?"

"Did she say anything else?"

Suddenly, thunder rumbled from above and the lights in the tent flickered.

Kohaku suddenly spoke. "Do you hear hoof beats?"

Ashley glared at him. "Shut up! We have more important things to discuss!" Standing up she looked at the council confidently and faced Zeniba and Yubaba. "I'm not sure I agree with you. What if this is one of fath- the Master's tricks?"

Yubaba shook her head. "I'm sure it was Heather who spoke to me. Looking around the table she said, "We shall vote."  
>The rest of the spirits murmured their agreements and put their votes in a hat. A private stepped forward and counted the votes. Going to Yubaba's side she whispered something in her ear.<p>

Yubaba stood up. "We fight!" she yelled throwing her fist to the air.

Kohaku shouted in agreement with her, (for once) "Come men and women, gather your troops! This is war!"

"Wait!" Ashley cried. "The drawings foretell of—"

A bloodcurdling scream erupted from outside.

"Chihiro!"

**Chihiro POV**

She was done crying over stupid dragon boys. After 2 days Chihiro decided enough was enough, she was leaving. Gathering up all her stuff she walked out of tent, a cold look on her face. _It would be best to forget everything that happened here. _Whistling, she called Ace and put on his tack. Swinging on his back she took one look back. Pressing her heels gently against Ace's sides she started to ride in the direction of the bathhouse.

The earth shook under Ace's hooves and the horse shifted nervously.

"What's wrong boy?" Chihiro asked, forever oblivious. She froze as a glob of spit like substance slide down her back. Turning around slowly she faced the monster behind her and did what anything self-respecting girl would do. She screamed.

**Ashley POV**

The entire council rushed toward the tent entrance. Ashley hands shook as she glanced down at the Heather's drawings and the terrible illustration she had seen of a huge monster. Following the council out of the tent she gasped. "Oh no."

In the center of the camp, standing over a terrified Chihiro, Ace, and Brooke was huge white wolf with a silver bracelet around one leg, the gem in the middle pulsing red and blue.

**Dun, dun, dun! What do you think? I wrote this chapter to make up for the boring last chapter. I hope you liked it!  
>REVIEW!<strong>

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	25. Chapter 25

**Happy late Thanksgiving everybody! Thanks to everybody who is reading my story! Special thanks to AnimeRockzzz, The Love of Sorrow, Sothe52, darkangels1112, spirited away forever, Seabreeze27, and InkWoven for reviewing! You win a white wolf plushie! (By the way, who has all of the plushies? I'm to lazy to check)**

**AnimeRockzzz: I believe I have established that the Master is evil. :D They took her will so….**

**The Love of Sorrow: *pets Fuzzy. Good doggy. And I gave Haku your message. He is hiding under his bed, whimpering, right now.**

**Sothe52: I know right! Who would have thought I could be entirely serious! And yes, I agree that this was one of my better chapters. :D And Haku now has several bruises, thanks to you.**

**Darkangels1112: Everything has a significance in this story, even if you don't see it. Muhahahahahaha. And the spidy senses say they're sorry. : (**

**Spirited Away Forever: I like hamburgers with no cheese. *hides from the wrath of SAF. But Haku is definitely fries without ketchup.**

**Seabreeze27: Aww poor Kitt. Courtney, let him down slowly, or he'll crack into tiny little pieces. And what type of car is Kitt anyways? I've been wondering that.**

**InkWoven: That metaphor is so correct, its almost impossible to believe. And don't you love cliffies? Muhahahhaha. I'm so evil.**

**Disclaimer: (Also known as the continued story of the plot bunny)**

**Heather: You really got to stop fussing over that little plot bunny!  
>Me: But I love the plot bunny! What if he dies! No plot bunny, no story! By the way, where is little PB anyways?<strong>

**Heather: I might have given him to Haku to… babysit.**

**Me: NOOOO! How could you! Little PB is going to die!  
>Heather: Calm down I'll go get him. *leaves<strong>

**Me; He better be back soon.**

**Heather: *comes back. Errr**

**Me: WHERE'S PB! **

**Heather: How about we go get some icecream?**

**Me: Where—**

**Heather: Soda?**

**Me: Is—**

**Heather: Lunch?**

**Me: the—**

**Heather: The pool?**

**Me: Plot—**

**Heather: Disneyland?**

**Me: Bunny!  
>Heather: Okay okay, Haku ate him!<strong>

**Me: NOOOOOOOO! *goes and beats up Haku**

**Haku: What are you doing? OW OW OW OW!**

**Heather: Muahahahaha *takes out plot bunny. I'm so evil. Also, Mysticbreeze327 does not own Spirited Away, Miyazaki does.**

"This is bad," Ashley muttered. "Very, very, very, bad."

Chihiro screamed again. Ace let out a terrified whinny and bolted forward, Chihiro holding on for dear life.

The wolf snarled at them, but turned its head toward the command tent. Walking forward, its huge paws hitting the ground with loud thumps, it opened its mouth, revealing sharp teeth.

Ashley took out her dagger and brandished it in front of her. The wolf eyed the wall of weapons and weaved back and forth hesitantly.

Kohaku swiftly changed into his dragon form, and with a massive roar charged at the wolf.

The wolf faced the dragon and growled. As Kohaku approached her, the wolf pounced taking Kohaku out of the sky, her jaws clamped around his body, and smashed him against the ground. **(AN: Take that Kohaku! Karma, Haku, Karma) **

Kohaku let out a pained noise and slowly got up. Taking to the air again, he circled high above the wolf's head, to high for her to get to him, and suddenly dove down, knocking the wolf over with his tail and flying up again.

The wolf shook her head, dazed, and glared at Kohaku fiercely with angry red eyes. Leaping again, she managed to grab his leg and dragged him down. Once Kohaku touched the ground, the two started to wrestle, the air around them quickly clogged with dust.

Chihiro gasped as she watched the spectacle in front of her. After regaining control of Ace again, she turned him toward the command tent and stood next to Ashley.

Suddenly hoof beats came from the ridge above the camp. Everybody looked, except Kohaku and the wolf.

Ashley gasped. "Oh no."

Ace let out a pained snort and Brooke, with whine, put her head on her paws.

The Master smiled at the disaster scene in front of him. He pulled cruelly at the bit of the dark gray horse underneath him, at the same time jabbing him with razor spurs. Blood was dripping down Moonshadow's mouth and white froth speckled his skin.

Chihiro felt her eyes fill with tears. She glanced at Ashley, who was biting her lip and looking at the ground.

The wolf looked at the Master and let out a whine. Pinning Kohaku under her paws, she looked pitifully at the pair.

The Master looked angrily at the wolf. Summoning a ball of red fire in his hand he thrust it at the wolf and laughed as she cried out in pain. "That will teach you about lying to me!" he cried.

Yubaba stepped up. "How did you know?"

The Master smiled. "My trusty spy of course." Suddenly, to the defenders horror, a gigantic army appeared behind them, led by a very familiar figure.

"Koga," Chihiro whispered.

Yubaba swallowed, trying to hide her fear. "And who is this spy."

"Come forward girl," The Master commanded.

Ashley shrunk back behind Chihiro, who looked at her with a bit of suspicion.

A girl pushed through the crowd, a confident smile on her face. Chihiro gasped as she recognized the Yuna. "You!" she stuttered.

"Yes. Me," the Yuna said spitefully.

Zeniba glanced at Chihiro. "You know this girl?"

Chihiro nodded shakily. "Yes. She was the one who told me to go to the bridge that day…" She drifted into silence. "Omigosh! You knew Koga would be there that night! You set me up! You wanted him to kill me!" (**Chapter 9. I told you everything has a significance!) **

"Yes," the Yuba spat out. "And my plan would've worked if she," she pointed at the wolf. "Hadn't shown up."

Chihiro gasped and faced the wolf. "Heather?"

The wolf looked down, her red eyes slowly becoming a deep dark blue and her body shrinking until it morphed into a human one. She was wearing black armor and golden blood seeped from deep claw marks. Heather shuffled her feet, to ashamed to show her face.

The Master clapped his hands slowly. "Very good, very good. The stupid human finally figured it out."

Chihiro glared at him. "Well at least I don't have to rely on capturing girls to get where I want."

The Master shook her head at her foolishness. "You are just a insignificant pawn in a dangerous game. And it's almost over."

Chihiro raised an eyebrow. "So what's your 'Master' plan? Pun intended."

The Master smiled. "Well let's start from the beginning shall we? It all started with the creation of the world. There were FOUR beings in the beginning. Adam and Eve of course, the first humans, who populated the world. Then there was Heather and her brother, Zach, or who she liked to call, Dylan."

Heather looked at the Master. "Those were the happy times."

The Master looked at his slave an odd expression on his face. Sadness mixed with a bit of guilt. A slight smile appeared on his face. He continued his story. "Well my sister and I were happy. Unlike Adam and Eve, we were not humans. We were what you would call 'supernaturals.' We had powers that Adam and Eve couldn't believe. We let them stay in your home, but they abused the privilege and we were forced to kick them out. We felt bad for them and shaped a whole new world for them, but soon they became resentful. Soon, they outnumbered us by thousands, and felt like they were superior to us. They refused to respect us when we visited and no one would let us stay with them. Everyone except one family."

Other than the master's voice, the camp was silent.

Heather spoke up. "Yes. We chose to give them powers and let them stay with us, in a palace later renamed 'Olympus.'

"Yes," the Master interrupted, glaring at his sister. "We chose Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Hephaestus, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Hermes and Aphrodite to become Gods. Later, the humans worshiped us as the Olympians, with Heather and I as Hera and Zeus. (**Heather: Hera. Zach: Zeus) **My sister and I," he said staring at Chihiro. "Did not have kids. That's just something you sick humans came up with." Unlike my sister, I have had kids, like my daughter, Ashley, or Alatheia, Goddess of Truth."

Everyone turned to stare at Ashley, or Alatheia. "Ashley?" Chihiro whispered. "It that true?"

Ashley nodded. "It is. Heather is my aunt. But the Gods of Olympus are now long gone." (**Or maybe not… cough cough Percy Jackson cough cough)**

Chihiro looked at the Master, her forehead creased. It sounds like you two were getting along pretty well. What happened?"  
>The Master's smile disappeared. He turned his face away from the crowd and stared off into the distance. "Everyone liked Heather better. She was like cool water, I was hot fire. We often fought and caused disasters, including a massive fireball that killed off the dinosaurs."<p>

Heather couldn't help herself. "Yea, you were pretty hotheaded!"

The Master glared at her. "Yea, you know, having your sister set you on fire and throw you to Earth does not put you in a good mood." He clenched his fist and Heather curled up in a ball, the pain showing clearly on her face.

Chihiro was horrified. "You would do that to your sister? I never had a sibling, but I know I would never do that!"

The Master shook his head. "You naïve little human. Anyways, it got to a point that I couldn't stand it anymore. I separated from my sister and the rest of the Olympians and went off on my own. I became what you would call 'the devil' while Heather protected Earth from me as much as she could. This became her title. Guardian." He spat the last word out.

"And you've never made up after all this time?" Chihiro asked hesitantly.

"No," the Master sneered. "The last straw was when all the gods gave up their souls to give their queen that." He pointed at the silver bracelet around her wrist. "They wanted to get rid of me, for good. Me! Their King! Only one of my daughters stayed loyal to me. Ashley."

"But Zach," Heather said quietly. "None of that matters anymore. They knew that people had stopped worshiping them. It was their way of making sure there was balance in the world without them. They were fading brother!"

"Silence!" the Master snarled. "It's true that after a couple of centuries I wanted to return to my family so I took on a human form. A man named George Washington. I wanted to start a new nation, give myself some credit. But," he said, glaring. "Even after I wasn't respected."  
>"It wasn't just my decision Zach!" Heather cried, tears in her eyes. "If it was just my decision I would have taken you back in an instant! They felt that you had done to much! Please believe me! I love you Zach! You are my brother! How could I not!"<p>

"You called me a monster not to long ago," the Master said coldly. "And for that, you will watch all your petty little subjects die slow and painful deaths."

**And end chapter! Yes, yes, lots of background in this chapter, lots of background. I hope you still likes it!  
><strong>

**Review!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi All! Thanks for sticking with me so long! Special thanks to InkWoven, Sothe52, AnimeRockzzz, Seabreeze27, Animala Swan, spirited away forever, and The Love of Sorrow. You have all won a Haku plushie! Getting attacked by a Heather wolf plushie!**

**The Love of Sorrow: YAY! I had fun with Fuzzy. He's cute. Hey Diva. And let us never mention the wolf ever again. Deal? Deal.**

**Spirited away forever: What are the flying bananas going to cut him with? Their flabby sides? XD**

**Animala Swan: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Seabreeze27: *backs away slowly from Courtney. Note to self. Never anger Seabreeze27's OC! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AnimeRockzzz: Yes, throughout the story, more of the background is gonna to show up. The Master is not totally evil. **

**Sothe52: Yes, the Master is more than he seems…. He's not really Satan, but its how you interpret it. And contraire to popular belief, I can be serious. And unfortunately you can't have the other plushies, its just how this thing works. If I give you the plushies, everyone would want the ones they missed! But here, you can have this pizza. And the reason I haven't updated "A Brother's Love" is because I'm finishing this one first….**

**InkWoven: I thought you would miss this week. Well be happy I didn't update sooner or you wouldn't have all the plushies! :O Well excuseee me for the repetitive introductions…. :D *sits down and does that weird finger thing. Yes I am a genius….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, Miyazaki does.**

**I ran out of ideas… so sorry….**

All hell then broke loose. The two armies charged towards each other shouting atrocious battle cries. Swords clashes against swords and the air flashed with magic. Heather had turned into her wolf form once again and was battling some of the older spirits. Chihiro was crouched in the corner while Ashley fought a couple of feet away with Koga, who was snarling viciously. All the while, the Master, sitting on Moonshadow, watched from the talk of the ridge.

Suddenly, Chihiro remembered something. Crawling over to Yubaba, who was closest she whispered, "Didn't the master promise to Heather he would harm any of us?"

Yubaba's eyes brightened. "Good thinking girl." Placing her hand on her throat (**Amplifying her voice) **she said, "Zach! You promised not to harm any of us."

The Master whipped around and stared angrily at Yubaba, his eyes flashing has he heard his given name. He then smiled and said, "I said I wouldn't harm anyone. Do you see me harming anyone?" Hearing Heather's angry howl he continued, "I didn't say anything about my men though."

His men laughed and continued to fight their weakening opponents. Chihiro watched, horrified, as the defenders fell, one by one, their very essence pouring out of ghostly wounds. (**AN: Can spirits bleed? Blood I mean.) **

Ashley cried triumphantly as she struck Koga in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. "Take that! I never liked you!"

Koga growled at her face and struggled to stand, weighed down by his heavy armor. "I'm far more experienced than you girl."

Ashley laughed. "I'm several thousand years old. I seriously doubt that you have had more experience than me. I fought in the battle of Troy! You know, with the wooden horse? They thought the tiger was to girly."

Chihiro got a weird thought. "Did you get your sense of humor from your aunt?"

It was the wrong thing to say. Ashley stopped laughing and looked down. Not answering Chihiro's question she swiftly knocked Koga unconscious and rolled him over to a set of shackles, locking him in and pocketing the key. "That'll hold him. For a while."

A sudden bright flash of light illuminated the clearing. Everyone (alive) looked at where Heather and the older spirits were fighting, and the defenders groaned when they saw Yuki, one of their generals, go down.

Chihiro finally decided that she was done being useless. She was going in.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Chihiro turned to Ashley, a slightly guilty look on her face. "I'm going to fight."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious! I promised Heather I would protect you!"

Chihiro glared fiercely at her. "I took 7 years of tae-kwon do and Karate. I think I'll be fine." She paused. "Heather told you to protect me?"

"Yes!" Ashley screamed. "She sent me letters almost every day through Blizzard! She warned me about Koga and she told me her suspicions about the spy. She, she… saved my life."

"How?" Chihiro asked, curious.

Ashley looked down. "That day Noba Hagu was assinated I got a message from her." She took a deep breath. "He wasn't the target. I was."

Chihiro gasped.

"She made sure the seating chart was changed, without telling anyone," Ashley whispered. Reaching into her pocket, she silently handed Chihiro a piece of paper

_Alatheia_

_November 14, 2004 9:45 PM_

_You are the next target. Do not worry, arrangements have been arranged. _

"Wow," Chihiro gasped. "That's amazing. She really did save your life."

"Yes," Ashley agreed. "And in exchange I agreed to keep an eye out for you. To make sure you didn't get hurt. Obviously I failed."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud screech of a bird. Blizzard swooped down, dropped Heather's iPhone into Chihiro's lap, and landed gracefully on Ashley's arm. Sticking her leg out, she waited for Ashley to take the rolled paper and flew away.

Ashley untied the paper with shaking fingers. Both girls leaned over to read the contents of the letter.

_Chihiro Ogino_

_December 31, 2004. 10:30 PM._

The note had been scribbled in messy writing. The edges of the paper were singed, and black soot was smeared across it. Chihiro clicked the home bottom on the iPhone to check the time.

_10:29 0:58_

_**January 1, 2012. 2:35 PM**_

_The war had begun. As the clock struck midnight, Zach had started his final attack, using his full power on the world his sister held so dear._

_ Heather ran her eyes over all her records of people's lives and deaths, stopping at "O." She flipped open the book and ran down the list of names, stopping at Ogino, Chihiro. The edges of the book were singed and burning pieces of paper flew in through the broken window. All this destruction had been caused by a fire. The fire started by the nearly atomic bomb her brother had thrown. It had taken almost all her power to stop it. Checking the date, she hastily scribbled it on a piece of paper, and summoning Blizzard, swiftly opened a time continuum to let her through. _

_ Slamming the book shut, she jumped out of the 5th story window and landed on the pavement. She didn't care if anyone saw her powers anymore. It didn't matter. Without her and her powers, they would all die. Leaping on Moonshadow's back, they galloped to the empire state building, where her brother would be, in the seat of his powers. _

_ People all around her screamed as burning rocks hurtled to the ground and the ground rumbled under their feet. An airplane trying to land was struck by a large boulder and started to crash to the ground, its occupants leaping out or screaming._

_ Heather raised her hand, and using her magic, transported the airplane to safety. Reaching in Empire State Building, Moonshadow used his wings to fly to the top of the building._

_ "Sister," Zach said. He was holding a quiver full of lightning bolts, a symbol of his former power._

_ Heather fingered her sword, conscious of the quiver full of deadly arrows slung over her shoulder. Neither of the siblings had a gun, they felt that they were to barbaric. "Why are you doing this Zach?"_

_ Zach glared at her. "As if you didn't know. The others and you never appreciated me. Now you will pay."_

_ "The others are gone Zach!" Heather said through tears. _

_ Zach stared at her with cold eyes. "As if that would make it any different."_

_ A tear ran down the bridge of Heather's nose. "I understand why you hate me, but why did you take it out on their children?"_

_ Zach laughed cruelly. "The gods loved only a few things, you and their children. I decided to pursue them, along with my followers, and kill them, one by one." Looking her straight in the eyes, he added, "And to hurt you, I decided to harm all your precious humans."_

_ Heather's lip curled in disgust. "Well you failed. Not all of the children are dead. And I will never let you kill these humans. They are under my watch, OUR watch, and your our responsibility."_

_ "The never liked me," Zach said bitterly. "And I WILL kill those troublesome sons of my 'brothers.' Especially that one you always hang out with."_

_ "You will not harm any of them," Heather snarled. "You don't know what your doing!"_

_ "Oh I don't do I?" Zach sneered. "Just watch me." Using one of his hands he swiftly opened a time portal._

_ "But you promised!"_

_ With a last smirk Zach took one of his thunderbolts and threw it through the portal. "It is done."  
><em>

**Hope you like this chapter! If you don't want the plot bunny to starve, feed him by reviewing!**

**-Mysticbreeze327**


	27. Chapter 27

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everybody! Thanks for reading my story and to those who reviewed. I have one thing to say though. If you can't say something nice, please don't say anything at all. And don't hide behind an anonymous name. Its extremely rude and please don't cuss. So Mr/Mrs OmG2012, once again, please don't say anything if you can't be nice.**

**OmG2012: I have nothing to say to you. **

**FallenWing21: The plot bunny appreciated the review. :D I will read your stories if I have time. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Blue-Phoenix311: Thanks for your review!**

**Demoness of the South: Hi the Love of Sorrow. *pats Fuzzy and Diva. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Anonymous: ****你好！ 謝謝。**

**StarRainer101: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sakura2010zzz: No, unfortunately its not. :D**

**AnimeRockzzz: Your right. The Master is very lonely and upset, and THAT is why he is like that. Thanks for your support.**

**Seabreeze27: And why did she want to ski down Mt Everest? Did you force her to? :D  
>aSeabreeze27: Hi again. :D<strong>

**Animala Swan: You shall find out….**

**Spirited Away Forever: The plot bunny thanks you. And so do I. :D**

**Darkangels1112: Its ok. Glad you liked it!**

**InkWoven: Yay! Favorite chappie! Percy Jackson is awesomeeeee. Thanks for reviewing! **

** From last chapter…**

_**With a last smirk Zach took one of his thunderbolts and threw it through the portal. "It is done."**_

_ "No!" Heather screamed. Reaching towards her brother she touched his shoulder and pulled back at the intense shock that went through her body._

_ Zach whipped around and glared at her. "Don't. Touch. Me." Taking another of his thunderbolts, he threw it at Heather._

_ Dodging it, Heather whipped something out of her pocket and whispered a couple of words._

_ Zach yowled in anger as she disappeared in a flash of blue light. "Your breaking your own vow!"_

**Ashley's POV:**

Ashley's eyes widened as she saw a bright flash illuminate the clearing. Her mouth dropped open as she saw one of her father's lightning bolts flash out.

Chihiro fell to the ground her head in her hand as she awaited her fate.

A second past.

And then another.

And during that second, Ashley made her decision. Darting in front of Chihiro, she screamed as the lightning bolt hit her. Intense pain flashed through her, frying the very molecules that made up her body. She fell to her knees, her inner magic fighting of her fathers. Unfortunately, this only lengthened her suffering, for her father's power was much greater than her own.

An agonizing minute later, Ashley crashed to the ground, facefirst.

Ashley was dead.

**Chihiro POV**

Chihiro couldn't believe it. In two seconds she would be dead. Falling to her knees she closed her eyes and awaited her fate.

One second.

2 seconds.

_Huh?_ Chihiro gasped as she heard a bloodcurdling scream. Whipping around she saw Ashley writhing, her face contorted in pain. Chihiro could only watch, horrified, as Ashley light gold magic tried to repel her father's light blue magic. After what seemed like hours, Ashley fell face first into the ground. Chihiro, finally regaining her senses raced over to Ashley and lifted up her wrist to take her pulse.

"Nothing."

Blizzard swooped down and dropped a piece of paper onto Chihiro's lap.

Chihiro Ogino

_Allatheia_

_ 10:30 PM_

Tears filled Chihiro eyes. "This is all my fault." She whispered.

An outraged scream filled the clearing. The master stood on the bluff, an angry look on his face. "You've killed my daughter!"

"No, we actually haven't," Kohaku said steadily.

Chihiro could have smacked him.

"Get her!" the Master ordered his guards. The group of 9 soldiers barreled down the slopes on their steeds, swords and spears flashing in the light.

Chihiro felt her heart go into her throat. _Oh great, I'm still going to die, just a few minutes later._

A flash of white and blue appeared above her as Kohaku flew to the rescue. The dragon swooped down and clawed the attackers. The soldiers fell to the ground, dead.

Chihiro covered her eyes at the grisly sight. Carefully averting her eyes from the burned and mangled bodies, she looked at the Master. He was staring at her with anguished and furious eyes. She cringed and tried to look away, but found that she couldn't.

_You shall pay._

Chihiro jumped, or tried to, due to the fact she still couldn't move.

The Master tugged on Moonshadow's mouth and wheeled him around, jabbing at him viciously with sharp spurs. Forcing him into a gallop he went down the mountain, straight for Chihiro. He was by her side in a second and jabbed down at her with his weapon. At the last moment Moonshadow jerked, causing him to miss her, earning a sword cut on the side. The Master wheeled him around again, once again heading straight for her. This time there would be no interruptions.

Chihiro knew it was over the second the sword blade went straight through her stomach, striking a mortal wound. She fell to the ground, able to move once again. Clutching her stomach she gasped in pain trying to stop the blood flow.

A blue flash illuminated the battleground. _You promised you wouldn't hurt her. _

Everyone, (except for Chihiro) looked toward the voice. They watched as the huge chains around the white wolf's legs shattered. A light blue light surrounded the wolf and Heather turned back into her human form.

_ You shouldn't break your promises._

Moonshadow gave a jubilant whinny and bucked the Master off his back. Galloping toward Heather, his wounds miraculously healed, he allowed her to mount.

The Master's body shook with rage. "You…"  
>Heather smirked. "Yes, me." She turned serious again. "I suggest you surrender now."<p>

The Master laughed. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I have the upper hand."

"Soon you'll have NO hands!" The Master snarled.

Heather blew hair out of her face. "I wouldn't be sure about that."  
>Chihiro lay on the ground, dying, feeling forgotten. She made a groaning sound, trying to get someone to notice her.<p>

Heather looked around. "Oh!" Raising her hand, she chanted something and healed her wounds.

Chihiro watched with wide eyes as the wound on her stomach seemed to knit itself back together. She tried not to scream as she felt the broken bones in her arm crack together.

Heather winced. "Sorry." Turning back to her brother she snarled, "Let the battle begin."

The Master smirked, his face identical to his sisters, "Let it begin."

**Blah, blah, blah. I didn't like this chapter. At all. O.o.**

**Review!**

**-Mysticbreeze327 **

**(sorry for the wait)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everybody! Thanks for reading my story and special thanks to those who reviewed! (InkWoven, Animefangirl95, and WhiteTiger246) You all win a Sunstrike plushie! Less reviews than normal but I guess I deserve it. :D We shall all mourn Ashley, she was a great spirit. **

**InkWoven: Thanks for the support. I guess you're right, I shouldn't listen to mean reviews like that. It was just a bit hurtful. :/ Thanks for the review!**

**Animefangirl95: Thanks for reviewing!**

**WhiteTiger246: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ashley: Why did you kill me!**

**Me: Uhhhh. I didn't, I mean, errrr.**

**Heather: The story must go on! (Even if you have to die)**

**Ashley: Thanks for your support. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!**

**Me: She's right. The story must go on!**

**Ashley: I HATE YOU DUMB WRITER!**

**Me: Now who is the one being mean?  
>Ashley: Hmf.<strong>

**Heather: *inching away slowly. **

**Me: Ahehehehehee. Why doesn't someone say the disclaimer?  
>*crickets.<strong>

**Me: Fine….. Mysticbreeze327 doesn't own Spirited Away, Miyazaki does.**

Heather's heart sank as she heard her brother accept her challenge. She really didn't want to fight him. Despite everything, he was still her brother and she knew she loved him. But she had no choice. Raising her sword to chest length she smirked and said, "Unfortunately for you, you can't win."

Zach sneered at her face. "That's what you think." Taking out his sword he also raised it to chest length.

Heather knew what everyone in the crowd was doing. They were comparing her and her brother, comparing their strengths, their weapons, their faces… Right now they were probably comparing their swords. Hers was slender and thin, but well balanced, with a shiny blade with a bluish tinge. The hilt was wrapped in soft white leather with a beautiful blue sapphire embedded in it. It was quite long and would only suit her. On the other hand, her brother's sword was wide and was made to be held with both hands (but her brother could wield it with one) with a red tinted blade. His sword's hilt was wrapped with dark brown leather and a beautiful ruby was embedded in it. Like her sword, only he could wield it. Despite their differences it was obvious they were made by the same hands. And they had been, for both her brother and her had worked on both their swords. They had been young back then. Just a couple hundred years or so old. Now, looking like her brother's angry face it felt like several lifetimes ago.

**Flashback**

"Hey Heather!" Zach cried, leaping from rock to rock to reach his sister. They were hiking up a tall mountain and were greatly enjoying themselves.

"Yea?" Heather answered casually.

"Why do you think we're here?" Zach asked quietly.

Heather rolled her eyes. Sometimes she felt like she was so much older than Zach, even though they were the same age. "I don't know, but I believe that we'll find out."

Zach sat down on the rock next to her his blond hair shining in the sun. "I guess. Looking at the sky and the position of the sun he said, "Should we go? Moonshadow and Sunstrike are probably waiting for us."  
>Heather nodded. "Probably. Getting up from the wet rock, she yawned and stretched her arms to the sky. "Lets go!" Resettling the backpack straps around her shoulders, she led the part of two back down the mountain. 2 hours later, a rustle in the bushes caught her attention.<p>

"Do you hear that?" Zach whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back. "What do you think it is?"  
>Zach shrugged. "I don't know. But," he said, grinning. "We can fight it off together, like always."<p>

Heather grinned. "Like always."

The rustling grew louder. Loud footsteps could also be heard now. A t-Rex poked its head through the bushes.

Heather and Zach's eyes grew wide. "We better go!"

The T-Rex roared at them, causing both of them to jump back. It stalked toward them, its big head swinging back and forth. Suddenly it burst into an awkward shuffle run, reaching them in a couple of seconds. Leaning forward it bit a big chunk out of Zach's shoulder, causing him to scream in pain.

Heather felt anger at the T-Rex bubble inside her. "Nothing," she snarled. "And I mean NOTHING hurts my brother with out getting a piece of me." Raising her hands she produced a shaking glow of light. It took a lot of concentration, and she had never been able to create such powerful magic. Thrusting it toward the dinosaur it exploded in its face causing it to flee. Racing to her brother's side she frantically stopped the blood flow, taking off her jacket and wrapping it around the wound. Pulling him onto her back she started back home, and despite the fact she fell on her face several times due to the fact he was bigger than her, she managed to get home.

A week later when the wound had healed (their wounds healed unnaturally fast) Zach turned to her, his eyes serious. "We must make ourselves weapons."

Heather turned to him, her eyes equally serious, "We should."

Zach smiled. "Lets get ready."

A few hours later….

Heather handed the lump of starmetal to her brother, watching him start to pound the rare material into a long slender sword. In front of her was another sword, one that was thicker and heavier. They worked for hours side by side, silently working together and making sure the other didn't fail epically. Finally, they were done. The siblings looked at the finished blades in wonder as they glimmered in the sun. Heather was about to put her sword into its sheath for the first time ever when a hand stopped her.

"Wait," Zach said. Taking the blade he ran his hand over it and handed it back to her. Trying not to cry she stared at the words, "Together, Like Always," which were inscribed onto the blade.

Taking his sword, she smiled through her tears and inscribed the same on his sword. She then handed it back to him.

The siblings grinned at each other and raising their swords into the air, clashed them together. "Together forever!"

**End Flashback**

That had been during happier times. Heather couldn't believe that funny loving happy go lucky brother of hers could have become so dark and evil. As she stared at her brother's deep blue eyes, she felt tears fill up her own. "What happened to you?" she whispered.

Zach just stared back, his upper lip slightly curled. Swinging his arm, he sent the sword straight toward her.

Heather dodged the blade and swung her own halfheartedly.

"How can you expect to win if you don't even try to beat me?" Zach said snidely. He jabbed his ruby blade at her heart, missing her by centimeters as she sidestepped. His eyes narrowed as he started to concentrate.

Once again, Heather swung her sword halfheartedly and watched as it bounced off Zach's armor. Once again she spoke, "What happened to you?"  
>"I'm getting tired of your questions," Zach snapped. Balancing his sword in his left hand he raised his right, creating a ball of red light in his hand. Bringing his arm back he thrust it at his sister. At the same time he swung his sword at her.<p>

Heather flipped backwards, dodging the sword, and blocked her brother's magic with her own. Taking a dagger from her waist she flicked her wrist, sending it straight to his leg.

Zach cried out in pain as the dagger struck into the chink of his armor. Growling he grabbed it by the hilt and jerked it out, throwing it to the ground. Raising his sword up once again, he sent a series of vicious blows at Heather, not missing a beat between swings.

Heather felt her audience cry out in fear as Zach sent a deadly volley of blows her way. She parried the first blow with her blade and swung around to block one that was coming toward her knee. Unfortunately she was unable to block the third one and she winced as the blade drew blood from her arm. Blood dripped down her fingers, falling to the floor. For a second, she stared at the wound. She couldn't believe her brother would actually hurt her…

**Flashback**

They were fighting in the clearing, as the always did on Saturday morning. The blue and red swords clanged and flew through the air in a deadly dance. The siblings didn't wear any armor (they found it to restricting) and instead relied on their magic to protect them. Their sword fights were usually petty and just was them hitting their swords against each other. This one though, was more serious.

"You're going to lose this one!" Zach teased.

"Keep on dreaming baby brother."

"How many times must I tell you! I'm not your baby brother!" Zach pouted.

"As many times as you need to."

Zach glared at Heather. "Hmf."

Heather yawned, leaning her sword against her.

"Aha! Got you!"

Heather screamed as Zach's blade cut deeply into her arm, her blood gushing everywhere. Falling to her knees to clutched her arm and tried to stop the flow. She heard her brother scream her name and felt the vibrations from his movements as he fell to her side, grabbing her and asking her if she was all right. Heather's felt Zach's magic flow over her wound as he attempted to heal the wound. The key word being "attempted." She could the skin around the wound press together but in a jagged fashion. The red spots in front of her eyes faded and her heart stopped pounding.

"Heather! Are you ok?" Zach took her by the uninjured arm and helped her up. "I'm so sorry!"

Heather shook her head. "It's okay." Looking at the wound she gasped. The skin around it had pulled together roughly, the edges of skin not meeting properly. The area around the cut was an ugly red and she could feel it aching. Giving Zach a pained smile she said, "Just don't do it again you dolt."

Zach put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll never hurt you again. I promise."

**End Flashback**

From that day on they decided to use their magic to shield their swords when they sparred. Heather could glanced at her arm, her eyes sliding over to the small white scar on her arm and the wound that, coincidently was at the exact same place, except on the other arm. She met Zach's eyes again. "What happened to 'never again?'

For a moment a flash of regret could be seen in Zach's eyes. But it disappeared a second later, only to be replaced by an angry glare. Stepping back he sheathed his sword and smirked. A flash of red illuminated the clearing and his human body was replaced by one of a ferocious snow leopard, which was twice the normal size.

Heather also sheathed her weapon and turned into her animal form, the big white wolf.

As the two animals clashed together, lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

**And end chapter. Don't you love how there was no characters in this chapter? :P Ah well. Please review! Thank you!  
>-Mysticbreeze327<strong>


End file.
